Delving Deeper
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: A year and a half after the final battle, Inuyasha still grieves for the woman that might have been his mate. But then he finds out something that shocks him at her brother's wedding…and returns to find that the Secret War has not ended; only that it has just begun…((Sequel to the Secret War!))
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **A year and a half after the final battle, Inuyasha still grieves for the woman that might have been his mate. But then he finds out something that shocks him at her brother's wedding…and returns to find that the Secret War has not ended; only that it has just begun…

**A/N: The long awaited sequel -not really that long waited!- has arrived! I give you…Delving Deeper! Disclaimers, etc.!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The young twenty four year old woman entered the room with confidence, a smile on her face. "Welcome to Ayame's Bridal Dresses," she greeted. "Which one of the three of you is the very lucky woman here to buy the special dress for their special day?"

The young woman in the middle raised her hand, her beautiful garnet eyes sparkling. "That would be me."

The raven haired woman who worked at the bridal shop laughed, shaking the woman's hand. "What's your name? And I take it you are the one that specifically requested Jakotsu?"

"Mitsuki," she replied, "And yes, we requested Jakotsu Seichi."

The woman nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back with Jak. He'll help you find the perfect dress and if not, I'll be here all day without any appointments." She winked. "I've been known to get people the perfect choice dresses." Then she walked into the back of the store, searching for the man. "Jak!" She called. "Jakotsu, your group is here!"

Jakotsu sighed, looking loathingly from behind a large stack of dresses that were waiting to be hung up. "Will you take these, please?" He pleaded. "I'll love you forever!" She laughed, giving a nod. "Sure."

"Thanks, Kaggies!" Jakotsu sang, dancing out of the backroom. She briefly heard him say, "Hello, there. You must be Mitsuki, the one I'm finding a dress for today!" The door closed.

Kagome Higurashi chuckled, and then glanced over her shoulder at the stack of dresses with a sad look. "I swear I've been in this situation before…" she muttered. Then she looked back with a sigh. "You," she huffed at a familiar aura.

"I had to check on my favorite woman, did I not?" A voice purred in response.

"Not really," Kagome snapped in reply, pursing her lips irritably. She was tired of him randomly popping up, especially after having that vision again last night… "Why are you here anyways? I'm trying to work so I have enough money to live you know. I don't want to end up a hobo."

"I came to speak with you about your brother's wedding, but if you want, it can wait…"

Kagome's eyes lit up immediately. "Can I go? Please!" "I suppose…" He sighed, shooting a glare at her puppy dog eyes.

Kagome lit up like a Christmas tree…speaking of which, she mused. She really needed to buy one soon. Christmas was coming up in two weeks…

"I must go now," He said carefully. Then, he spoke in German, "Auf Wiedersehen, Kagome!" He vanished.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief, and then pursed her lips at a memory.

The familiar flash of silver and gold, then-

_Come home._


	2. Accept It

**A/N: I really…I just have nothing to say to anyone right now. -tired smile- So disclaimers, and please enjoy.**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_"You're okay…" Kagome whispered, pressing as hard as she dared against Inuyasha. "I need to thank Miroku again," she added in a murmur to him, breathing in Inuyasha's scent. _

_Inuyasha frowned, looking at his girlfriend curiously. "Why the hell would you thank that pervert? You want to break him up with Sango or something?" He demanded, tightening his grip. _

_Kagome couldn't help it: she laughed. "No, of course not…you missed their wedding, by the way," she told him. "It…it was so nice of him…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears again. "He gave a speech about you…practically prayed that you would come back at his wedding…and he said he did it for me, because I helped him meet Sango," she said. "I can't thank him enough." She pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's cheek. _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, nuzzling the top of her head. "Damn it, woman." He muttered, breathing her scent in deeply. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're covered in blood." _

_Kagome laughed slightly. "Yours, Yash. You appeared in my backyard and I went to help you, and you bled all over me." She began showering kisses all over his face. "Don't scare me like that again!" She snapped. "You scared me half to death with all of that blood!" _

_Inuyasha blinked at her, raising an eyebrow when she then buried her face in his shoulder again. "Did you turn bi-polar or something while I was gone?" _

_Kagome scowled at him then said, "Where were you anyway? How did you not die in the explosion?" Her voice quivered at that. _

_Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno," he said, pressing a reassuring kiss to her head. "I just remember waking up in a cave. That's all. Then I got to your yard somehow. And then the ambulances. Now here." Kagome sighed, twining her fingers with his. "We thought you were dead, Inuyasha," She told him. "We thought you'd died in the explosion…and it was my entire fault, because I brought the Shards to the school…but…" she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay, Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha cursed. "Don't cry, damn it!" He snapped, furiously nuzzling her cheek and pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth. _

_Kagome laughed lightly, wiping the tears away as the half-demon moved her so she rested between his legs, her back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha tucked her head under his chin. "No more crying," the half-demon demanded. _

_Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head back against him. "Sure." She said softly. "I'll try to stop…you know, you broke your promise," she teased. "You said you would dance with me at Sango's wedding." _

_Inuyasha snorted in exasperation. "You have gone bi-polar."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back against him. _

_"We'll dance at Souta's wedding, how about that," Inuyasha breathed in her ear suddenly. Kagome shivered lightly, and then he added, "And perhaps our own…?" _

_Kagome broke into a grin. "Are you asking me to marry you, Takahashi?" _

_Inuyasha grinned as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek brushing hers. "Perhaps…though I don't have a ring with me."_

_Kagome's already happy grin grew wider and she twisted around, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha was up in a flash, golden eyes wide as his chest heaved, fighting desperately for the oxygen that he needed. His hair was damp with sweat, his brows drawn together with anger and grief. "Kagome…" he whispered, his voice full of grief as he buried his face in his hands. "Damn it."

Immense guilt filled him as his face screwed up in a look of pain. "I'm sorry," he hissed out loud, glaring at the curtains that remained open. Why hadn't he closed them…? Oh. Right. He gave a dry laugh. The light reminded him of the one person he was desperate to forget.

A sniffle caught his attention and Inuyasha glanced up as his door open, his black hair still messed up from sleep. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha groaned as Shippo appeared, sniffling with tears leaking from large sad eyes. "What is it now, Shippo?"

Shippo gave a small sob, launching himself into his cousin's arms. "Inuyasha!" He wailed. "I want Kagome! Why won't she come and visit me like I want her to? What did I do that chased her off? I want to see her! I wanna say…I wanna say I'm sorry!" He cried, burying his small face in his cousin's shoulder.

Inuyasha stiffened, his grip around the boy tightening to the point where Shippo winced. "Shippo, she will never come back," he said softly. "I thought you knew that."

"Rin…" Shippo sniffled. "Rin told me she just broke up with you because she was tired of how we all acted towards each other!" He gave another wail. "I want to say sorry! I wanna tell her to come back and I miss her!"

"Damn it, Rin," Inuyasha cursed, then set to work on settling the child down.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha was soon in the kitchen, digging in the fridge after putting Shippo back to sleep, reassuring him that it would be alright. He growled to himself. "Where the hell is my last damn-"

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing up right now?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, groaning. "Rin," He huffed. "What are you doing up?"

Rin gave him an amused smile. "Well," she said with a small laugh, patting the top of her head. "My head started hurting and woke me up, so I came down here to get some medicine for it. And then I come down to find you digging in the fridge for a beer I suppose?" She gave a smirk, holding up the bottle he had been looking for.

"Rin, damn it woman, give that here," He demanded, lunging. She just moved it out of his way.

"Sorry, Yash. You've been drunk _way_ too much," Rin replied firmly. "If Sesshomaru hadn't stopped you yesterday, you definitely would have killed that man."

"He was asking for it!" Inuyasha snapped. "He was teasing me for being half-demon!"

"Not an excuse," Rin replied, smirking as she opened a window and threw the bottle out of it. Inuyasha gave a grieving cry of "my beer".

Inuyasha shot her a glare, running a clawed hand through his silver hair. "What do you want me to do? Not kill everyone who tries to kill me?"

Rin's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha, you've killed some people?! That's against Izayoi's rules-"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It's not like I'm the one telling Shippo that Kagome got pissed off with how we were treating her and made her run off! You made it ten times worse for the runt then it is!"

"I can't just tell him she's dead!" Rin yelled back, her fury rising.

"Well she is!" Inuyasha snarled back, his patience having snapped. "She's dead, and you're lying to Shippo! What the hell are you going to go do next? Lie to Sesshomaru about loving him? Tell him that all along that you've liked someone else?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Rin shrieked.

"Inuyasha."

Both looked over to see a furious Sesshomaru, rubbing his temples as he tried to remain calm. "My mate does not lie. She is merely protecting the kit until he's old enough to understand that _you_ were the one who was unable to protect the girl. And then, you can explain that the reason you can't take him to visit her grave is because we ALL lost her body."

"We didn't _lose_ it," Inuyasha insisted, pursing his lips as his ears flattened angrily. "Rin said it vanished. That means Kagome's probably still somewhere out there; we just have to find her-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku's tired voice now broke in as he appeared, looking exhausted. "We know you're still upset over Kagome's death-"

"If we could find her body, Sesshomaru could revive her," Inuyasha snarled.

"IF." Rin replied. "IF we could find her body. It vanished in Naraku's place, Inuyasha. It's seriously unlikely. Just accept the fact that Kagome's gone-"

"SHUT IT!" Inuyasha's temper went through the roof. He was done. "You all got what you fucking wanted in the end, didn't you! Miroku got to have a family with Sango and get rid of his curse! Shippo's safe! Rin, you don't have to worry about Sesshomaru, and the other way around! Mom and Dad are probably happy in the next world. Naraku's dead!" His voice cracked. "ALL of YOU! But what the hell happens to me? I lose the only god damn person who matters!"

"Inu-" Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha whipped around, stalking to the front door.

"Do whatever the hell you want with your happy damn lives!" He yelled. "I'm out of here!" The door slammed shut.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

She rocked back in her chair, tilting it and placing her crossed ankles onto the desk before her as she ran her fingers through her hair. "So much paper work," she whined, shooting an accusing glare at the red haired woman behind her. "Ayame, why!"

"You're going on vacation for your brother's wedding for three weeks!" Ayame scolded, running the brush she was holding through her hair as she looked at her. "The least you can do is complete the bills for me, Kagome."

Kagome gave a pout.

"Oh come on," Ayame moaned, giving her employee and friend's hair a small tug. "There's one bill left for you to pay and you're free to leave."

Kagome sighed, but quickly finished paying the final pay. "We just paid over two grand in bills and still somehow have over three grand left to spend on more wedding dresses to sell, as well as you need to pay us amazing workers."

"Amazing, huh?" Ayame teased. "That's why you're leaving for three weeks?"

Kagome grinned, standing up and popping her neck -she had NO idea where that habit had come from, she used to hate the sound of popping joints. "That's different; it's for my little brother's wedding."

It was Ayame's turn to pout. "Oh come on," she whined. "The person who works for me and sells the most dresses is leaving for three weeks! We're going to lose money!"

"Not a lot," Kagome replied, snatching up her purse. "Anyhow, I gotta go home and pack. See you in a few weeks, right?"

"When that happens," Ayame replied, "we are so going clubbing. You owe me a few drinks, lady."

Kagome laughed, patted her friend's head, then ducked out of the small back office, heading for the shiny black pathfinder that she owned -the one that wasn't hers, as it had something inscribed on the dashboard: _Be careful next time._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

There was sober. Then you had drunk. Then you had completely wasted.

Inuyasha did not know which of these he was, he just knew that he would keep on ordering until he dropped to the ground.

He took another sip of his beer, watching the people who randomly danced around on the dance floor. He had NO idea why he had gone to a club instead of a bar. Clubs were noisy -they hurt his ears, too bright -they hurt his eyes, and they stunk of sweat, vomit, and alcohol -which burned his nose. All in all…

He hated clubs.

Inuyasha slammed the glass of alcohol down and staggered unsteadily to his feet when a familiar scent hit his nose. "Miroku, wha' the fuck are you doing here." He snarled in a slurring tone.

The said man groaned, face palming. "Obviously coming to fetch my drunken hanyou of a friend. Come on, you, Shippo's freaked out over the fact that you weren't home this morning."

Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head, and snarled tauntingly, "Go home to your lucky wife, 'Roku, not like you're suppo'ed to care what happens to the left over of a war, right?"

Miroku took a long look at his best friend. "You," he finally said softly, "are seriously messed up. And Sango's tired of being woken up in the middle of the night by you. She said when I get you home; she's going to send you somewhere for a few weeks to get your mind cleared, so that when you come home, you can move on in life."

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "No."

Miroku, knowing better than to roughly handle Inuyasha even when he wasn't drunk, held up the one thing that was forbidden by anyone to touch, the last thing of Kagome's that they had been able to scrounge up as nobody wanted to go to her now abandoned house; surprisingly, a hair barrette.

Inuyasha's eyes went so round, Miroku thought they were going to pop out for a moment. "Miroku," he said hoarsely, "give it back."

"Not," Miroku replied back calmly, swallowing. "unless you come home with me." Inuyasha flopped back into his seat, burying his face in his hands, ignoring his claws as they raked down his face. "Miroku, none of you guys get it," he finally growled. "You have Sango, Shippo has all of you, Rin and Sesshomaru have each other…hell, and Souta has his fiancé. Kagome's dead. I can't just…move on. She was different from everybody…hell, she was better than you are sometimes."

Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha, tucking away the hair barrette. "I know," he said, patting his back. "I don't think any of us even thought about that. I know that I sure as hell didn't. And the minute you left, Sesshomaru had to take Rin upstairs to calm her down, she was freaking out so bad."

Inuyasha gave a dry laugh. "Impossible to calm her down unless you're him."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha, look. I know you were hurt badly over her death, but…you have to move on. It's what Kagome would want, right?" He received a hesitant nod. "Kagome wouldn't want you moping around like you have been for the past year and a half. I say that we take a trip to her house, pay our respects…and then you need to fucking call her brother. He's probably worried sick over her, you know."

Inuyasha groaned. "Damn brat."

Miroku chuckled. "And then we can all move on and think of happy times, right?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them. "Sure. I'll go to Souta's little wedding and apologize in person. Then he can beat the hell out of me if he wants…but I'll wait till after the wedding's over. I don't want to ruin their wedding."

Miroku gave his friend an approving nod, tossing the hair piece over. Inuyasha caught it. "Good. Now, let's head back. You have literally two days before the wedding and you need to pack."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome inspected her suitcases, giving a bright smile as she did her usual checklist.

Toiletries? Check.

Books? Check.

The Smartphone she had no idea when she had gotten? Check.

The adorable charm bracelet she had no idea when she had gotten? Check.

Her favorite black heels and red dress that -guess!- she had no idea when she had gotten? Check!

And of course, that strange picture she carried around everywhere with her…the one with a flash of silver in the background. That was the closest she could get to the strange golden eyed person in her dream. A flash of silver.

She dragged the suitcases into her car, and then closed the trunk, tucking her spare key into her pocket before climbing in. Jakotsu had agreed to house sit for her; the reason no dress was being left behind while she was on her trip.

Kagome smiled as she pulled out of the driveway.

Maybe Souta would know something about the person in her dreams?

"Kagome."

Kagome groaned, turning the car on and rolling down her window. "What?" She snapped. "I have to go!"

He smirked, leaning through the window. His red eyes gleamed. "I have a command for you before you leave…"

"Yes?" Kagome sighed.

"Don't speak to anyone you don't know…unless it's your brother's bride, of course, or a family member. Then go right ahead. But anyone unnatural…"

He vanished.

Kagome sighed, rolled up the window, and pulled out of the driveway.

**~~OO~~III~~OO~~**

**A/N: The next chapter! ^_^ so what do you think? Like it? Sorry about random words in the arguments, I had no inspiration for those..anyhow, read and review please!**


	3. Phone Calls

**A/N: Got bored and wanted to write in this story so…here's the next chapter! Enjoy, my precious readers! Disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Souta!"

Souta Higurashi grunted as his sister flew at him, tackling him around the torso. "Damn it, Kagome," he grunted, staggering. "I work out and stuff, but jeez. You weigh WAY too much for me to be hauling you around."

Kagome gave a pout, lightly knocking the back of her -taller- brother's head. "I haven't seen you in over a year and the first thing you say is that I weigh too much? Don't I have the nicest brother around?"

"Well," Souta drawled, crossings his arms and pulling back. "I _was_ going to invite you along on a little family camping trip with you, me, Amber, and some other relatives of hers…"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she tackled him again. "I love you, Souta!"

Souta snorted, patting her head with an amused look. "Everybody loves me; I'm just that awesome," he joked as they picked up her luggage, and then started for his car. "So how long are you staying?"

"Three weeks," Kagome responded immediately with a smile. "I get to stay for three weeks, and then I have to go back home and help Ayame out some more…" She sighed. "That woman has it in for me, I swear. Made me do a mountain of paperwork before I left."

Souta grinned, patting her head again as they slipped into his car. "So…" he said slowly, starting his mustang. "Can I ask why you came alone? I could've sworn you said Sango was coming with that Miroku guy and you were bringing along two people when we talked…"

Kagome's mind went blank and she stared off in space for a moment, furrowing her brow in concentration. Who the hell were they? Deciding to go along with it, she said slowly, "Err, they had to work and then there was a huge family emergency…"

Souta sighed in disappointment. "Damn. I was looking forward to finally meeting the ever famous Inuyasha you always talk about."

Kagome bit her lip. She knew that name…she just knew it. But where…? "Err, Inuyasha? He was…err, really upset about not, err, being able to come," she said blandly.

Souta frowned, glancing over at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road. "Are you okay?"

Kagome gave up. "I'm sorry, Souta," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I honestly don't have a clue about who you're talking about. This…Inuyasha, and that…Sango and Miroku. I really don't."

_Slam!_

Souta had slammed his foot down on the breaks, sending them flying forward, straining against their seatbelts. "Wait," he said slowly, his voice soft. "You don't…know," he turned to face her, "who Sango is? Or Inuyasha? Seriously?"

Kagome looked at him warily. "No. I don't remember what happened in the last year and a half… or a little bit before that either. A friend of mine said I was in a coma or something for that time period…"

Souta pressed down on the gas pedal again. "Let me get this straight. You don't remember the last two and a half years of your life?"

"Nope. Except when you came to visit me in the hospital…I don't even remember how I got there."

Souta groaned, slamming his head back. "No wonder you didn't call me until a few weeks ago…does Inuyasha-wait, you don't remember him…you have some sort of amnesia is what you're saying?"

Kagome shrugged, looking out her window. "I guess you could say that…wait, who are you calling?"

Souta was furiously typing in a number on his phone. "Somebody that I thought was coming with you… Don't even know why I have this number…does she even remember you? I'm going to kick her ass for this…"

"_Yo."_

"Hello, Sango," Souta greeted, turning on the blinker and turning onto another road.

"_Souta! Long time no chat!_ The voice on the other end exclaimed nervously.

"Uh-huh," Souta replied, tone sarcastic. "So…would you care to explain why my sister doesn't remember you?"

Utter silence.

"Sango?"

"_Err, Souta? You know that guy we were fighting? Naraku? Well…he kinda…killed Kagome, so I don't know what the hell you're talking about…"_ Sango's voice filled with guilt and grief.

Souta froze. "What the hell are _you_ talking about, Sango? My sister's right next to me."

"_Huh?"_

Kagome looked curiously at the phone.

"Kagome's right next to me," Souta repeated. "Say something, Kagome."

"Err…hi?" Kagome said with a shrug.

There was total silence from both ends…then…

"_HOLY SHIT KAGOME'S ALIVE?!"_

Souta looked completely bewildered. "Yes, not that she remembers anything…she disappeared for a few months, then called me up a couple months ago and told me she was coming to my wedding, or she'd try to at least…"

Kagome tilted her head as this "Sango" began to sob hysterically, _"Holy fucking mother of god, MIROKU! MIROKU! GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"_Err…hi?"_

Sango went completely still. There was no doubt. That was the voice of her 'dead' best friend…

"HOLY SHIT, KAGOME'S ALIVE?" Sango hollered into the phone.

"_Yes, not that she remembers anything…she disappeared for a few months, then called me up a couple months ago and told me she was coming to my wedding, or she'd try to at least…"_ Souta sounded bewildered.

Sango burst into sobs. "Holy fucking mother of god, MIROKU! MIROKU! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Her husband came running, eyes frantic. "Sango?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

Sango sniffled. "Kagome's alive."

Miroku groaned, face palming. "Not you, too! It took me three hours to convince Inuyasha that it was time to move on last night, do I have to convince you, too?!"

"No, no, she really is!" Sango insisted, raising the phone. "Souta?"

"_Souta's kind of getting some stuff out of the trunk," _A voice said, wary. _"This is Kagome."_

Sango put it on speaker, taking a calming breath before saying softly, "Hello, Kagome. I know you don't apparently remember me, but we used to be really good friends…it's nice to hear from you again."

Miroku's jaw dropped as Kagome replied, _"Err, I hope that me not remembering you isn't a problem…I'm really sorry about that, Sango-Chan."_

"It's not a problem," Sango reassured, eyes shining with more tears as she mouthed, _Go call Inuyasha._ "Hey, has Souta spoken to you about Inuyasha?"

"_Not a lot…oh, hey, Souta wants his phone back…"_

A moment later, Souta was back. _"Sorry, Sango, anyhow…are you serious? You really think Kagome died?"_

Sango sighed softly. "Souta, I'll give you it in a nutshell. Kagome went with us to Naraku's place to kill him off as well. We managed to kill him, but before, a demon managed to stab her through the middle. Kagome died in Inuyasha's arms while we were looking for a way out." She heard Souta's sharp intake of breath. "As we were fighting Naraku, Kagome's body just…vanished. We haven't seen or heard from her since…" Her voice shook. "You have no idea how…I can't even put it into words. Inuyasha's going to freak."

Miroku called, "Inuyasha's phone is off. He must be almost there!"

"_What does he mean "almost there"?"_ Souta asked.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha was going to tell you about Kagome's "death" after you and your fiancé were done and married and before you left on you honeymoon. He said he was going to move on afterwards…but…" she cursed. "Souta, Inuyasha's head hasn't been right since that battle. I would keep Kagome away for a bit before revealing her to him."

"_You mean he'd go psychotic and kill everyone?"_

"Maybe not that bad," Sango laughed nervously. "But he'd probably have the police people called on him."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"So he's coming to my wedding," Souta said bluntly.

"_Yes, he is. My husband said he's getting off the plane as we speak."_

"On it. Thanks, Sango, and…I'm really sorry about Kagome. I don't know what happened, but between us all…I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"_Go get ready for Inuyasha. If he comes and finds out Kagome's been alive all this time without you saying anything first, he'll go ballistic. He's been heartbroken, Souta. He'll think she did it on purpose."_

"I understand," Souta answered. "Bye."

"So…" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are we done with the strangers? 'Cause I kind of need help getting this suitcase up the stairs…"

Souta groaned, grabbing her suitcase and dragging it up the stairs to his guest room. "Yes, we're done with the people you don't remember and damn, what the hell did you pack in this thing?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He rolled his shoulders as he stepped off the plane, giving a groan and fighting the urge to rub at his burning eyes. Damn he hated contacts.

Inuyasha easily went through security, lost in his thoughts.

Before he'd left for the airport, he'd had to dye his hair, as well as put in black contacts to make him…well, natural. Refusing to dye his ears, he'd put on a simple baseball cap. He popped his neck as he went to retrieve his luggage.

Then his phone went off.

Inuyasha groaned, answering it. "Yo."

_"Oh good, you're there."_

"Miroku," Inuyasha greeted. "And if you mean "there", you mean the middle of nowhere in California…yeah. I'm "there"."

"_And you know where you're going, right?"_

"Yep."

"_You know to keep dying your hair?"_

"Yep."

"_You-"_

"Damn it, Miroku, what the hell is with this little interrogation? You sound like I'm going to spaz out and kill someone," Inuyasha snapped, waiting impatiently for the car he had rented to show up. "Jeez. I'm fine."

Miroku's voice sounded unnaturally tight. _"I know…but after your little fiasco yesterday about Kagome…"_ His tone cracked slightly at Kagome's name.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Okay, you bastard. What are you not telling me?"

Sango's voice replaced Miroku's. _"You'll see soon. Bye!"_

_Click!_

Inuyasha cursed, stuffing the phone in his pocket as the car drove up. Time to see what everyone's problem was…

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple red tank top, some white shorts, the strange silver charm bracelet, and her black hair up in a ponytail, silver hoops, and black converse.

She was dressed simply, to match her mood. To give her in-laws an impression.

Kagome fingered the charm bracelet for a moment, sighing. It was adorable…if only she could remember how she had gotten it…

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING!_

The doorbell.

Kagome smiled, skipping out of the guest room -or one of them, as there were two. "I'll get it, Souta!" She called, starting down the stairs…only to have her brother race past her.

"No, you go back upstairs," Souta replied, heading for the door. "I've got it. Besides, Amber's looking for you."

"Okay…" Kagome went back up the stairs.

Souta sighed in relief before opening the door with a nervous grin. "Hello…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the young man before him, shooting him a cocky grin. "Yo. You're Souta…correct?"

The man laughed. "That's me," he said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "You must be _the _Inuyasha?"

"Yup," Inuyasha replied, reaching up to rub the back of his head with a sigh. "I'm just curious…do you have any free rooms? 'Cause none of the hotels have any space…I can sleep on a couch if I have to…"

Souta chuckled, patting the half-demon's back. "Nah, I've got a spare room for ya."

Inuyasha smirked, stepping inside. "Thanks, I thought I'd be sleeping on the side of the road for a minute there-" he cut off as a scent hit his nose. His eyes went wide.

"Souta!" A feminine voice whined. "Amber's being temperamental and yelled at me to get out!"

Souta rolled his eyes. "I'll be up in a sec."

Inuyasha sniffed, his ears flattening beneath his hat. There was only one person with that scent…and that was the one that was walking down the stairs right towards him. The name of her left his lips in a whisper.

"Kagome."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I REALLY don't like how this turned out…I'll probably fix it up in the morning :3 Thoughts? Oh and sorry it's so short!**


	4. Determination

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome was still standing there, her eyes curious. She held her Iphone -Inuyasha realized with a shock that it was the one Miroku had given her, and that Shippo's bracelet was on her wrist- in one hand, and the keys to her pathfinder in her other. "Helloooooooooooooo," she said, waving her hand in Inuyasha's face. "Anyone there? If you are, could you please move? I have to go get Amber some gummies or something."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, golden eyes completely confused. "What…" his voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "Why…you're…"

Kagome lost her patience and rolled her eyes. "Look," She snapped at the black haired man before her. "Move! I have to go somewhere!"

Inuyasha continued to stare.

Kagome pursed her lips, and then shouted, "SOUTA! HE WON'T MOVE!"

Souta shouted a muffled reply that was unheard by both.

And then…

Inuyasha exploded.

"WHY THE HELL DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT SHE'S ALIVE?!" He bellowed, fury making his tone even louder then should be possible. "HOW THE HELL IS SHE EVEN ALIVE?"

Kagome cringed away in surprise and a slight fear, cowering at his rage.

Souta came running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "What's going on!?"

Inuyasha turned on Kagome. "Where the fuck has you been?" He seethed, towering over her. He shoved his face into hers. "Is this some kind of a sick joke? Are you _trying _to piss me off enough to kill someone?"

Kagome whimpered, staggering backwards, eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I…I…" she stammered, clutching her phone, face pale.

Souta threw himself in front of his older sister, eyes cold and gritting his teeth. "Inuyasha," He snapped. "Leave her alone! It's not her fault! I called Sango, and-"

"EVEN SANGO KNOWS!?"

"Just an hour or two ago," Souta said quickly. "She and her husband are trying to figure out what happened, I swear!"

"You," Inuyasha snapped, turning on Kagome again. "Tell me why you've been hiding from us!"

Kagome blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered hoarsely, hiding behind her brother.

Inuyasha turned and hurled the nearest thing -a decorative plate that had been hanging on the wall- across the room. It hit the wall, shattering with an echoing sound. "Do you think that's funny?" He snarled, glaring at her. "That you're pretending you don't know who I am!"

Kagome gave a small wince at the sound of shattering glass. "I…I really don't," she whispered, fear gripping her. What if he hurt her or Souta? "I'm sorry."

Another plate went flying, and then Inuyasha was furiously typing on his phone, hitting speaker, smoldering eyes never leaving Kagome. "Oi. Miroku." he hissed.

Miroku audibly swallowed on the other end. _"Hello, Inuyasha," _He greeted weakly. _"What's up?"_

"What's _up_?" Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs at the cell phone. "Why did nobody tell me that _she's still alive_?!"

_"Sango and I are the only ones aware of this," _Miroku said warily, _"At the moment. We're currently looking on the internet for any kind of reason to why she's in America, and where she's…huh. Sango! Put Ayame on our list! Anyways, I just looked up Ayame's Bridal Shop, and it says she's been an employee…for the last year and a half."_

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he forced himself to relax. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, reigning in the demon that threatened to break out. Taking a deep breath, he hissed through gritted teeth, "Keep working on it."

"_Of course."_ Miroku hung up.

Inuyasha clicked end, then turned with a growl…to realize that the wench had slipped past him as he spoke on the phone. He blinked in surprise, then growled, eyes narrowing as he turned to Souta. "What do you know of where Kagome's been the past year and a half?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome huffed as she stalked along, tying her hair up in a ponytail while the air left her in little cloudy puffs. How dare he talk to her like that when she'd done nothing wrong! She glared at nothing in particular as she climbed into her car. "Who does he think he is?" She hissed.

Anger raced through her veins as she slammed the door shut. Then she paused, frowning as she touched the area on the dashboard of her rental car where in her car there was an engraving.

"_WHY THE HELL DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT SHE'S ALIVE?!" He bellowed, fury making his tone even louder then should be possible. "HOW THE HELL IS SHE EVEN ALIVE?"_

Kagome frowned in thought, going over his words. "Am I supposed to be dead?" She murmured to herself, eyes widening with curiosity. "I'll ask Souta about it later…"

She sighed, pulling out of Souta's driveway and onto the main road that it lay beside. She headed for the nearest restaurant -McDonald's. What the heck, she needed a milkshake.

She rolled her window down as she pulled into the drive through, smiling slightly. Yes, a milkshake would most definitely be the cure to all of her problems right now. Maybe even that massive headache that was building up at the base of her skull again would be cured.

Kagome was soon driving out, a large chocolate milkshake in her hand. She took a sip of it, giving a sigh. Maybe it wouldn't rid her of the headache, but she felt better. She had ordered one for Amber as well, knowing her new friend and sister-in-law desperately needed some to help with the stress.

Kagome pulled into the driveway of Souta's place, giving a smile as she climbed out of the car. She bit her lip nervously, tucking her keys into her purse, and then her purse under one arm. _That man had better not blow up on me again,_ she said silently, pursing her lips.

Kagome opened the door, and was relieved to find nobody nearby. Kicking the door shut, she called, "Souta! Amber! Mysterious guy I don't know! I'm back!"

"Up here!" Souta's muffled voice called from upstairs.

Kagome laughed, starting up the stairs. "What are you doing up here?" she asked, shaking her head at the sight before her.

Amber was spread eagle on the ground, her demonic cat eyes full of amusement as she watched Souta struggle to pull something down from a high shelf. The man was nowhere to be seen.

"Trying," Souta huffed, panting for breath, "To get this box down. Inuyasha, damn it, don't you dare drop that end!"

Oh. So he was hidden in the closet.

Kagome flopped down beside Amber on the ground, tossing her purse onto the bed. Amber sat up, and Kagome chuckled, handing over the milkshake. She heard a small growl come from the closet as soon as she laughed, ignoring it as she said, "What's in the box?"

"Some games, apparently," Amber replied, the American woman taking a sip of her milkshake. "I don't know which ones though."

"Sorry," Souta offered.

"Huh?" Kagome looked bewildered. "What are you sorry for?"

"No," Souta laughed, shaking his head. "The game. Sorry. And Monopoly. And Poker." His eyes gleamed. "Inuyasha thinks he can beat me."

Kagome snorted as the two men finally got the large box down and carefully set it down on the bed. "I'll be joining in, if you don't mind," she said. "I can beat both of you."

"Include me," Amber piped up.

Inuyasha emerged from the closet, his eyes locked on Kagome. His eyes -darkened by contacts- darkened, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in her scent. "Keh."

Kagome shot him a challenging glare, smirking. "You don't think I can."

Inuyasha looked away, shaking his head with a sigh. "I'm not playing if she is."

Kagome and Amber gaped at him. "Okay, that's it," Kagome snapped, shooting to her feet and planting her hands on her hips. "I don't get what I did to you! I've known you for less than two hours, you don't know me, and you hate me! What did I do?"

Inuyasha smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "Don't know you? Wench, I know plenty about you. Your whole name is Kagome Higurashi. You are now twenty four years old. Your birthday? September twenty-fourth. You miss your mother, who died of illness not too long ago. Your phone? Came from my best friend. The bracelet you're wearing? Came from my cousin. I know a lot about you, Kagome." His lips twisted into a furious grin. "You just don't remember."

Kagome gaped at him, eyes confused. "Are you a stalker?" She said accusingly.

Souta interrupted with a groan. "No, actually, he's not. Remember how you didn't remember Sango?" A nod. "He's another one you don't remember…he's just a little bit more dangerous and intends to kill who ever you've been hanging out with lately."

"He's unnatural," Amber added. "I've never seen a dog this pissed off about being forgotten. He should be all excited and happy to see you, not moping and angry."

_"Don't speak to anyone you don't know…unless it's your brother's bride, of course, or a family member. Then go right ahead. But anyone unnatural…"_

Kagome pursed her lips as his words echoed in her head. Almost as if he himself was there, forcing the words from her mouth, she said, "I can't talk to him. I'm not allowed." With that, she turned and went to her room.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha stared after the woman he had missed for so long in confusion, sparing her brother a confused look. "You know what she means by she's not allowed?"

"Nope," Souta said, looking just as bewildered as the human-disguised-hanyou. "Not at all…"

Inuyasha's phone rang, disturbing their small conversation. He hit talk, and then said, "Yo."

"_Inuyasha,"_ Sango's voice greeted him, her tone tight.

Inuyasha's lips lifted into a cold smile and he left Souta's room, heading for his own. "Finally decided to call me, huh? Why didn't you just tell me before I left that Kagome's here?"

"_Oh shut up and listen," _Sango retorted. _"We honestly don't know what happened and how she's alive, but she's been working with Ayame still. We had Sesshomaru run over to her house, and she still lives there."_

Inuyasha frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "Okay? How does this let us know what happened?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, trying to remain calm.

"_There's something else though," _ Sango said gently. _"Not only does Kagome not remember anything, but she doesn't have her powers."_

Inuyasha froze, eyes wide with surprise and alarm. Through gritted teeth, he growled, "What do you mean?"

"_We spoke with an old friend of Izayoi's, Kaede. She guessed that perhaps someone powerful sealed her powers."_

"Okay…" Inuyasha said slowly, thinking hard. "What do we do?"

"_Kaede said that all we can do for now is keep an eye on her, and try to invoke her memories back. Then she can tell us what she needs to tell us to help restore her powers."_

"Got it," Inuyasha sighed. "Oh, and wait."

"_Yes?"_

"Just a few minutes ago, she said "I can't talk to him. I'm not allowed,". Him being me." Inuyasha explained, thinking still. "Does that mean there's a possibility that the person who sealed her powers might have control over her?"

"_It's definitely a possibility," _Sango answered with a sigh. _"We'll look into who she's been hanging out with. Just thought I'd let you know about what we found."_

"Thanks, Sango," Inuyasha said gratefully. "As soon as I find out more stuff, I'll let you know."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome lay on her bed, sighing. "I don't get it," she murmured. "Why wouldn't I be allowed to talk to him?" She shook her head, black hair falling into her face. She sighed again.

"Kagome."

Kagome blinked, looking absolutely bewildered as she shot up. Pointing at the figure before her, she snapped, "How the hell did you get here? Why didn't you have to fly halfway across the world?"

He smirked lightly, disappearing and reappearing beside her, playing wistfully with a lock of her raven colored hair. "Oh, I have my ways."

Kagome sighed, ignoring him as she swatted his hands away. "What do you want?"

"You didn't listen, now did you?"

"What do you mean, I didn't listen?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms. "I haven't done anything wrong-"

"You spoke with someone you didn't know. Two people, actually, though one was over the phone."

"Oh, Sango and Inuyasha," Kagome mused, but was broken off when he hissed.

"Do not speak of that name in my presence!" He hissed furiously, towering over her.

Kagome cowered, recoiling against the bed. "Sorry," she whimpered.

He relaxed, giving an easy-going smile. "So," he mused, "I came to give you a final warning. Do not speak to anyone you do not know. If I figure out that you have…" He lifted her chin so that she met his gaze, running one hand along the scar that now ran down the length of her back, hidden by her shirt. "We do not want to deal with another incident like last time, do we?"

Kagome stiffened, her eyes going wide with panic. "No." She whispered.

"You will not speak with them?"

"No, I won't," Kagome agreed quickly.

He purred. "Good," he said cheerfully. "In that case, I leave you. Remember my warning; I do not give third chances."

He vanished.

Kagome collapsed backwards onto her bed, screwing her eyes shut as the memory of receiving her scar ran through her.

_***Flashback***_

_Kagome smiled as she walked inside, her azure eyes sparkling with happiness. Finally, after days of expectation, the guy had _finally_ asked her out on a date! Finally!_

"_Kagome."_

_Kagome sighed, her good mood ruined instantly as she turned to face him. "Yes?"_

_His eyes were hard with a slight anger that made Kagome shiver in fear, her eyes confused. "You are not going on that date," he murmured softly, barely audible. "You _will_ tell that man that you have plans."_

_Kagome frowned, crossing her arms. It had been a measly month since she had been revived. She still didn't understand why he ordered her around like he did. "Why should I?" she challenged. "It's not like you can stop me."_

_His eyes lit up with a fury that scared her, fear running deep through her bones. "You have had a warning. I hope you do not make the mistake of disobeying."_

_~~OO~~II~~OO~~_

_Kagome beamed at the man before her as he kissed her hand. "Thank you," she said happily. "It was really nice of you to take me on a date such as this!"_

_The man smiled, eyes warm with adoration. "Perhaps we can go out again sometime soon."_

"_I would love that," Kagome said happily, smiling brightly._

"_And I must be going now." The man sounded disappointed as he smiled sadly before walking back and disappearing within his car._

_Kagome unlocked the front door, a content smile on her face. It had been ages since the last time she had gone on a date. It'd been nice to kick back and relax with a guy who liked her like this man had. She stepped inside, kicking the door shut and pulling her shoes off._

_It all happened so fast, she didn't know what happened between this moment and the moment she connected with the wall, a hand daintily wrapped around her throat._

_Her eyes went wide with shock. He smirked cruelly down at her, the hand that wasn't slowly strangling her dancing up and down her cheek. "So pretty," he mused. "But your soul is a stubborn and disobedient one."_

_Kagome flailed. "You're hurting me, let go!" She demanded._

"_I think not." His eyes were cold now with fury. "You didn't listen. You didn't obey. As such, the owner must teach his possession a lesson… hmmm. That rhymed." And with that, Kagome felt a pain like no other, her vision going black within moments._

_***End of Flashback***_

Kagome shuddered. No way in hell did she want to experience _that _again. She sighed, closing her eyes as the headache returned. Maybe she just needed a nap…

She was out in seconds, her breathing even as she dreamed.

_Kagome whirled around, her eyes searching the never ending blackness of…well, whatever this was. "Please!" She screamed and pleaded to nobody in particular. "Please, help me! Where do I go?"_

_A flash of silver._

_Kagome jerked around to look at it, her eyes full of relief. It was the silver haired man! He would help her, wouldn't he!? "Please," she pleaded again. _

_He stopped, his golden eyes full of fury as he glared at the woman before him. "You left us," he accused, his tone cold. His silver hair drifted in a nonexistent breeze. "You left us."_

"_No, I didn't!" Kagome cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what you mean! Please!"_

_He raised a hand, examining the claws. "Why should I? What did you ever do but leave us behind?" _

_Kagome's face paled. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I didn't want to!" Whoa, wait a moment, where had those words come from!?_

"_Didn't want to," he sneered, returning his furious golden eyes to her, searching her own eyes. "You didn't even warn us. You just…left!"_

"_I'm sorry," Kagome repeated, giving another sob. "I'll make it up! I won't leave again!" Okay, where had those words come from, too? Her gaze dropped as she waited for him to leave, abandoning her to the blackness of nothing._

"_You promised."_

_Kagome opened her eyes, raising them to meet the gaze of the stranger before her, shock running through her when she discovered him inches from her. _

"_You promised," he repeated. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me. And I, in return, promised the same thing, did I not?"_

_Kagome nodded dumbly._

"_You might be a liar, one who isn't afraid to break promises. But I am not one who does that," he mused. _

_Kagome understood. "You'll take me back?"_

"_No."_

_Tears filled her eyes again, this time with anger. "You won't take me back there?! Why not!?" She screamed at him._

"_No, I won't take you back," he said, his eyes softening as he raised a clawed hand, caressing her cheek. Kagome instinctively leaned into his hand. _

_Kagome's eyes shut. She'd never get out, would she?_

"_I'll take you home, though."_

_Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "What?" She whispered._

_He smiled slightly, leaning closer to her so that his lips were just moments away from pressing against hers. Kagome froze. He chuckled. "Come home, Kagome." He leaned over and just barely kissed her, his lips a soft pressure against hers. "I'll protect you. I won't leave you alone, ever again…"_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her attention focused solely on her dream again. She sat up with a sigh, rubbing her head. "That dream again." she mumbled. She became determined. He didn't want her talking with someone she didn't know?

She stood, slipping on her coat with a grim smile.

She would speak with every silver haired person she could until she found him.

He would protect her. Protect her from the dangerous man that ran her life now. Protect her from herself.

He would take her home.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I quite like how this chapter turned out :3 What do you think?**


	5. Dreams

**A/N: I came up with an idea not too long ago and it got me so excited that I ended up having to use my inhaler o.o that's hopefully a good and bad thing. Anyhow, enjoy, and disclaimers!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_She stood, slipping on her coat with a grim smile. _

_She would speak with every silver haired person she could until she found him. _

_He would protect her. Protect her from the dangerous man that ran her life now. Protect her from herself. _

_He would take her home._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

A few days later found Christmas merely a week away. Souta's wedding was on New Years' Eve. Kagome had purchased her dress, and then returned to hiding out in her room for some reason, her laptop with her.

Inuyasha glanced at her closed bedroom door as he passed on his way to breakfast, his eyes darkening with a small amount of pain. It wasn't fair! He had his chance to be happy again, but the only person who could make him happy had forgotten about him! And she refused to talk to him! Inuyasha sighed. What had he done to the Kami to deserve this?!

He heard a curse come from inside Kagome's room and he paused, walking backward. Giving a sigh, he knocked quietly before opening it. "Oi, wench-" He froze, eyes wide.

Kagome had everything everywhere. Clothes were tossed around, her bed unmade as she sat, legs crossed, on it. Some empty milkshake containers littered the floor, as well as some other pieces of trash. Kagome's laptop chord was plugged into the wall, and she was typing furiously on her laptop.

Inuyasha blinked. Never in his life had he thought it possible for Kagome to be…well, messy. "Err, Kagome?"

"Takahashi," Kagome greeted coolly, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Go away. I'm busy."

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a growl, leaning against the doorway with pursed lips. One hand drifted up to finger the beaded necklace that he still wore, but kept hidden. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked cautiously.

Kagome sighed, looking up as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fore and middle finger. "Does it matter?" She snapped, glaring up at him. "I'm looking for someone."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not moving. "Who?"

"That's the problem!" Kagome practically gave up, throwing her arms in the air. "I've looked everywhere! All I know is that…" she shook her head. She couldn't -_wouldn't_- tell this man about her dreams of the silver haired man. He might be in league with…she shook off the thought. Inuyasha was too innocent to be in league with him.

"That what?"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "I can't tell you," she sighed.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"Just because," Kagome snipped back, then returned to her computer. "All I know is that he lives somewhere in my home country, Japan. Possibly Tokyo. That's all I can find. I don't know his name, I don't see any related guys with the same hair, I don't see any pictures of him…" she trailed off, giving a pitiful wail. "I'll never find him! I have to! He'll help me!"

Inuyasha wondered over, frowning. "Did you know him before you forgot all of us," he asked softly.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know," she said, biting her lip. "I need to find him though. He's the only one who will help me…" she placed a hand on her chest, wincing as though something was hurting her. "Go away now, please. I have work to do."

"I could help," Inuyasha insisted, eyes narrowed. Who was this guy she was talking about?

Kagome shook her head once again. "Just…please, you'll help me by leaving and letting me concentrate. Go now."

Inuyasha huffed irritably and stormed out of the room.

Kagome groaned, flopping back on her mattress. Almost a week and no luck with the silver haired man. She needed a name. Just a simple name and she could easily convince Yura to hack into all sites to search for his address. Then she could show up on his doorstep, beg him to forgive her…

Kagome rubbed her eyes. She needed some sleep first. She'd been up all night searching, and the sleepless nights were slowly taking effect on her. Carefully placing her laptop on the floor, rubbing her chest as she lay among the pillows. She gave a wry smile. He had sensed her talking with Inuyasha and given her a warning. She'd forgotten that.

She'd forgotten that he held her heart, the very source of her essence. If he was to apply just a little too much pressure…

She shook her head, shaking that thought off. She knew he needed her. She didn't know what though. Kagome sighed again, closing her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**((Dream))**_

_The dream started like it usually did…but somehow seemed to pick off where it left off._

_Kagome whirled around, her eyes searching the never ending blackness of…well, whatever this was. "Please!" She screamed and pleaded to nobody in particular. "Please, help me! Where do I go?" _

_A flash of silver. _

_Kagome jerked around to look at it, her eyes full of relief. It was the silver haired man! He would help her, wouldn't he!? "Please," she pleaded again. _

_He stopped, his golden eyes full of fury as he glared at the woman before him. "You left us," he accused, his tone cold. His silver hair drifted in a nonexistent breeze. "You left us." _

_"No, I didn't!" Kagome cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what you mean! Please!" _

_He raised a hand, examining the claws. "Why should I? What did you ever do but leave us behind?" _

_Kagome's face paled. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I didn't want to!" Whoa, wait a moment, where had those words come from!? _

_"Didn't want to," he sneered, returning his furious golden eyes to her, searching her own eyes. "You didn't even warn us. You just…left!" _

_"I'm sorry," Kagome repeated, giving another sob. "I'll make it up! I won't leave again!" Okay, where had those words come from, too? Her gaze dropped as she waited for him to leave, abandoning her to the blackness of nothing. _

_"You promised." _

_Kagome opened her eyes, raising them to meet the gaze of the stranger before her, shock running through her when she discovered him inches from her._

_"You promised," he repeated. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me. And I, in return, promised the same thing, did I not?"_

_Kagome nodded dumbly. _

_"You might be a liar, one who isn't afraid to break promises. But I am not one who does that," he mused. _

_Kagome understood. "You'll take me back?" _

_"No." _

_Tears filled her eyes again, this time with anger. "You won't take me back there?! Why not!?" She screamed at him. _

_"No, I won't take you back," he said, his eyes softening as he raised a clawed hand, caressing her cheek. Kagome instinctively leaned into his hand. Kagome's eyes shut. She'd never get out, would she? _

_"I'll take you home, though." _

_Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "What?" She whispered. _

_He smiled slightly, leaning closer to her so that his lips were just moments away from pressing against hers. Kagome froze. He chuckled. "Come home, Kagome." He leaned over and just barely kissed her, his lips a soft pressure against hers. "I'll protect you. I won't leave you alone, ever again…"_

_Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, giving a small fearful whimper as he pulled away, an amused look in his golden eyes. "I see now," he murmured, raising a clawed hand and pressing it against her heart…or where her heart should've been. He gave a wry smile. He fingered the summer dress she wore for some reason. _

_Kagome frowned in confusion, hesitantly pressing against him, nervous he would attempt to leave her in the black. "What?"_

"_I see now," he repeated, his golden eyes becoming hard with a small amount of anger. "You don't love me enough, do you?" He whispered, locking gazes with her. _

_Kagome stared into the molten gold, biting her lip nervously. "I do love you," she insisted, not having a clue why she did, but she just knew. "I don't know who you are…" she raised a shaky hand, cupping his cheek, "but I do. I promise."_

"_If you did, you're heart would be right here," he said, placing a flat hand against her chest, just above her breasts. "Here, in you, with me, where it belongs." His voice was icy again, hardening with fury._

_Kagome gave a small sob, burying her face in the man's shirt. "I do, I do," she swore, eyes swimming with tears, "I really do. I don't know you, I don't remember you though I should, but I do. I promise."_

_A fang appeared, sliding over his lip as he smiled, eyes softening again. "I see, so that's why. You love me, but you don't remember me?" His hands drifted to her hips as he allowed her to lean on him, giving small sobs. "That's why you don't remember me. You're heart isn't there, so you've lost your memories. And you can't get them and your heart back because you have no memories to look back to."_

_Kagome lifted her tear streaked gaze to look up at him, azure eyes confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_The man before her was beginning to get excited, his ears swiveling on top of his head as he gave the happiest grin she'd ever seen. "If I show you, you'll get your heart back, you'll remember me!" He surprised her with a chaste kiss to the lips. "For now…" he smiled gently at her. "I'll give you something to help. I know you're looking for the actual me, correct?"_

"_Yes…" Kagome said carefully. "I am…but what exactly are you if you're not the actual you?"_

"_A memory that has its own thoughts," the man mused, brushing a lock of hair out of Kagome's face. _

"_Oh."_

_He spoke up again, looking down at her. "Every time you sleep," he suddenly promised. "I'll see you; show you part of the missing past. Eventually, you'll remember everything, and your heart will return, freeing you from him…but he can't find out, or he'll erase me and nobody will help you. You'll never see me, or know who the actual me is."_

_Kagome froze, tightening her grip on his shirt. "No," she croaked. _

_He laughed; kissing her head as he reassuringly cradled her in his arms. "Your clue, wench…" He reminded her._

"_What is it?" Kagome was instantly curious. "What's the clue?"_

_He sighed, curling a finger and using it to lift her chin to meet his gaze, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before leaning closer, murmuring in her ear. _

_Kagome's eyes went completely wide with shock. "Trust…?"_

_He nodded, already beginning to fade. "I cannot tell you who he is, but he is worth your trust. You may tell him what you are looking for, as you were thinking about this morning. Who has your heart. Why they have it. I will see to him later. He cannot reveal himself to you as his full self until you have discovered it for yourself." His doggy ears twitched and he was gone._

_**((End of Dream))**_

Kagome shot straight up, eyes wide as she pursed her lips.

_He sighed, curling a finger and using it to lift her chin to meet his gaze, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before leaning closer and murmuring in her ear. "Your clue? That's easy. You need to trust Inuyasha, who else, wench? He'll be the solution to our problems…"_

_You need to trust Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha…_

"Dreaming soundly, Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome gave a small yelp of surprise, almost falling off of her bed with a gasp. "Stop. Doing. THAT!" She snapped, glaring at the man before her, pursing her lips. "Can't you just warn me before you appear?! You woke me up, damn it!'

"I would quiet down…"

Kagome went silent, glaring spitefully at him.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Kagome shrugged, lying immediately. "I don't remember," she said 'honestly', laying the innocence into her answer and looking up at him. "I would tell you, but I don't. Something about…darkness." she gave a hidden wry smile. Partly the truth.

"You were alone?"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip. "Yes."

"Ah, I see. Also," he mused, examining his nails. "I see you listened earlier when that _dog_," he spat the word, "wouldn't leave you alone. I was lucky. I could only sense him because I planned on checking on you at the moment. I very nearly was forced to commit another killing, for he might have seen me…"

Kagome nodded again, giving a tired sigh. "Yeah, yeah, could you leave now please? I'm tired, and need some more sleep before I go Christmas present shopping tomorrow."

"Sleep tight then," he hissed quietly, giving a smirk before vanishing.

Kagome gave a small sigh of relief, slipping out of her bed and walking to the door. To Inuyasha she went.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been napping soundly on the couch downstairs, having fallen asleep after dozing off to the television running. He'd woken up briefly when Souta told him he was alone in the house with _her_.

Inuyasha had soon fallen asleep and for the first time in months, he was dreaming.

_**((Inuyasha's Dream))**_

_The hanyou looked around himself, eyes full of confusion. Pitch black surrounded him. He gave a snort. How nice, he was alone. Just like usual, nothing new. _

_Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, then froze in surprise when something literally just…appeared before him. _

_Himself._

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, glaring at the fake before him. "Look, who the fuck are you and what do you think you're doing?!"_

"_I am you, but a simply disappearing memory that has managed to transfer from Mrs. Higurashi to you," he replied._

"_Kagome?!" Inuyasha's interest sharpened immediately. "What's wrong with Kagome!? Is she okay?!"_

"_She's fine," the memory waved him off with a grin. "I was just with her. I came here to alert you of something, however."_

"_What?" Inuyasha demanded._

"_Kagome will fill you in with most of the information that she contains…the name of the person you now wish to hunt down. Her memories. Everything," the memory told him, disappearing though his voice echoed. "But I request one thing: do not reveal your half-demon or demon form to her. You will be human until she knows, understood?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, eyes determined. "Yeah, I got it."_

"_Good. I will return when the time is -hopefully- right. Now awaken, as the girl waits."_

_**((End of Inu's Dream))**_

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and his jaws popped as he yawned, screwing his eyes shut and wrinkling his nose at a scent that came from an open window. He climbed to his feet and was closing it just as he heard footsteps approach. Glancing over his shoulder, he blinked. "Kagome."

The girl was biting her lip nervously, a habit that had him giving a small growl. She wrung her hands nervously. "I…I need to talk to you, Inuyasha-Sama."

"Keh, don't start with those honorifics and stuff," the human-disguised-hanyou snorted, flopping onto the couch. "Now speak."

Kagome settled down beside him, and Inuyasha could easily smell the stench of fear and terror that was radiating off of her. He snorted; better not be scared of him, the stupid girl.

Then Kagome began to speak, her voice shaking.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**Inuyasha's dream turned out to be an epic fail x_x XD Thoughts?**


	6. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Now you shall all find out what happened to Kagome and who the mystery guy is!:D Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers and enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~** Inuyasha stared intently at the young woman that sat beside him, fiddling nervously with a piece of thread on her clothing. "Well?" he snapped impatiently, struggling not to just pull her closer and comfort her. He had to stay away until she remembered.

Kagome bit her lip, quivering slightly. Giving a deep breath, she asked softly, "You said I was dead before…?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he said bitterly. "My fault."

Kagome blinked in surprise, then said, "Well, I guess that would be what the darkness was, huh?" she gave a dark laugh. "Anyways, a voice started talking to me in…in the darkness, threatening to leave my soul behind if I didn't wake up. So I did," she gave a brief smile. "Just before I woke up…I saw the person I've been looking for."

The man beside her watched her quietly.

"He had silver hair and golden eyes." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes. "And he said, 'Come home.'" Her tone quivered. "His eyes…they were gentle, soft like he cared for me."

Inuyasha stiffened at the mention of silver hair and golden eyes. The only two people he knew with that hair color and eye color was Sesshomaru and himself. And his father, who was dead.

Kagome took a deep breath. "And then…I woke up."

Inuyasha focused on her immediately, forgetting his previous contemplations. "Continue," he said gently.

Kagome gave a brief smile. "I woke up in a bed…it was large and comfy, that's what I remember most about the place. I slept a lot for about a month. Anyways, it was a large room. It…it belonged to…to _him_." She whispered, clenching her hands into fists.

"And who's him?" He asked.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't…"

_You need to trust Inuyasha._

Inuyasha reassuringly ruffled her hair, forcing himself not to gather her up in his arms and cradle her against his chest, reassuring her that everything would be fine. "You can trust me."

Kagome opened her eyes, staring straight ahead. "His name is Magatsuhi," she whispered. "Magatsuhi Kurotama."

Inuyasha's hidden ears swiveled beneath his hat, catching the name and storing it away for Sesshomaru to look up. "Continue," he murmured.

Kagome's hands shook as he hugged herself, looking terrified as she glanced around. "I spoke with him, and found out that I was apparently one of his friends that had been in a coma for a few months," she said softly, "I…I believed him." She glanced at the person beside her. "I went on with my life…but I was lonely."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He could tell something bad was going to be said in the next few moments, something vital to what he needed to hear.

"That was the second time he visited me in my dreams," Kagome said. "The dog eared man-" Inuyasha knew it was him now. "-he spoke to me a lot, saying how I'd betrayed him, left him despite a promise I don't remember making. I asked him to take me back…but he said no." Kagome's lips tilted up in a smile. "The dog eared man then said he would eventually take me _home_.

"When I woke up the next morning, I went to work. I work at Ayame's Bridal Shop…" she added with a sigh. "Jak noticed something wrong and asked me about it, but I said I was fine. I had an appointment and went to fetch the people." Her smile faded. "I met a man named Yoi Hitobito. He was kind and sweet and gentle. He offered to help me…and then asked me on a date. I agreed."

Something snapped beneath Inuyasha's hand as he gave a small growl. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. _She doesn't remember agreeing to marry me…it's not her fault._

Kagome could feel tears pricking her eyes. "I…I went home after that, promising I'd meet him around six. Magatsuhi…he was waiting for me. He threatened me, telling me not to go. I snapped at him, telling him I'd do what I want, that he couldn't tell me what to do.

"You have no idea how much I regretted that. I…I…I went out with Yoi anyway, ignoring Magatsuhi's demands…when I came home…I was…punished." Kagome gave a shuddering breath, hugging her knees tightly. "He threw me against the wall, telling me how I'd disobeyed him, how I'd pay the price…"

Inuyasha became confused, and then blushed as the woman began to lift her shirt slightly. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, wench?"

Kagome waved him off, and then pulled her shirt almost all the way up, covering her breasts. "He did this to my back as punishment with a bullwhip."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red beneath his contacts. He bit back a furious snarl, reaching forward and gently tracing the scar that went down Kagome's spine with a shaking finger; Kagome shivered under his touch.

Kagome lowered her shirt once more.

"You see?" Kagome sighed, adjusting herself to become comfortable. "I was unconscious for a few days. During that time, the dog eared man stayed with me, comforting me and promising that I'd be okay, that he would stay….that he would protect me.

"The next day…" Kagome heaved a sigh. "The day after I woke up…that is the one that I have nightmares over, Takahashi-San."

Inuyasha tilted his head, listening.

"I came home from work." Kagome whispered. "And he took something that meant a lot to me…my freedom. He spoke of a Naraku, and how he'd given the idea to him…the idea of keeping someone's heart to control them. He said that's what had happened to a woman named Kagura when she disobeyed Naraku. That day…Magatsuhi took my heart away."

Inuyasha frowned, giving a growl. "That's not possible, wench."

"Yeah, it is," Kagome retorted. She snatched up his hand, and ignoring his blush and complaints, gently pressed the palm of his hand above her left breast, staring up at him intently. She gave a shaky smile. "See, Takahashi-San? No heart beat. Magatsuhi took my heart that day…"

Inuyasha ripped his hand away, eyes wide with horror. Where he should've felt a heart beat… there'd been stillness, silence.

"And then he came back," Kagome laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten tired of me," she added. "Anyways, he came back again and reassured me, saying that he would still…still love me despite me not having a heart. I believed him.

"Weeks went by," she continued, "and I all but forgot about it. And then he granted me permission to come here, to Souta's wedding…where you came and blew up at me for something completely out of my control." She shot him an evil eye. "And just before I left, he told me not to talk to strangers," she gave a laugh, "especially not someone strange.

"I guess you were counted strange. After I talked to you yesterday, he came to visit. Magatsuhi threatened me once more, and then disappeared. After that, I went to sleep.

"And the dog eared man returned again. This time, however, he explained why I have no memories…because I have no heart. He's going to help me regain my memories," she said happily. "But he also said to trust…well, you, to tell you everything. And that's what happened to me."

Inuyasha didn't move an inch, processing her story. "You mean," he said slowly, choking on his words. "That…that you can't remember me…until…until that _bastard_ doesn't have your heart."

A nod was his answer.

"…_damn it!_" Inuyasha exploded, shooting off the bed. Kagome squealed in surprise, cowering out of his range as he slammed a fist into the nearest thing -the bed's head board. The head board splintered under the impact as Inuyasha bellowed, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Kagome's face paled and she immediately pounced on his arm, gripping it in a death grip. "Please, no, please, please," she pleaded, sobbing. "Don't, please, Takahashi-San! He'll…he'll kill me for sure, please don't!"

Inuyasha froze, confused by Kagome's crying. "What?"

Kagome whimpered, still clutching his arm. "He'll kill me," she repeated, sniffling, "Please. I want to remember everything before I die, please don't!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He had never before seen Kagome like this, pleading for him not to do something this much. The young woman usually fought her own battles, or let him chase off the demons. But not this time. He relaxed. "Fine," he huffed. "But I want to know every time he visits you, got it?"

Kagome gave a nod, wiping at her face after releasing his arm. "Thanks, Takahashi-San," she whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Enough with that stupid 'Takahashi-San' shit. It's annoying. You didn't have a problem with calling me Inuyasha before.'

Kagome gave a slow nod. "Okay, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha affectionately ruffled her hair, wanting to kiss her, yet unable to. "Okay, you should go get some sleep. I'm next door if you need anything, alright?"

She nodded.

"Good," he smiled gently. "I'll protect you, Kagome," he whispered as she walked out of the room. "I won't let you get hurt…not ever again."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next few days passed without trouble, and Kagome didn't dare speak to Inuyasha, remaining silent when he was in the room with her as she waited for a sign that it was safe to go to him and talk.

And then it was Christmas Eve.

Kagome stood before a store at noon, looking at a list of items on her list. "Hmmm…" she said, tapping her chin. "A pea coat for Amber…a game for Souta -can't believe the brat still likes those…" she faltered at the last name on her list. She couldn't be rude and not get Inuyasha a gift, could she? But what would he like?

Kagome sighed, pulling out her phone as she scrolled through her numbers. She paused at one, hesitant to call it. When had it been programmed into the phone…? Kagome shook her head. Probably Souta. She sighed, hitting talk before raising the phone to her ear.

The young woman picked up immediately. _"Hello?"_

Kagome hesitated, and then said quietly, "Hello, Sango-Chan."

Sango's voice lit up happily. _"Oh hi there, Kagome- Higurashi-San."_ She greeted, careful to use her honorifics as ordered by Inuyasha. _"Anything I can do for you this fine day? And Merry Christmas, by the way!"_

Kagome smiled. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Sango-Chan. And yes, I did need help."

"_Just Sango is fine, Higurashi-San."_

"Then call me Kagome."

"_Alright, Kagome, what do you need?" _Sango asked cheerfully.

"I…I needed to know what I should get Takahashi-San for Christmas," Kagome said hesitantly. "It would be rude not to get him anything, but I don't know what to get him…"

Sango's voice was soft as she replied, _"Kagome, it doesn't matter what you get Inuyasha. He would be happy with anything you got for him, I promise. Hell, you should've seen the look on his face the last time…"_ Sango trailed off before starting again. _"Anyways, he'll just be grateful if you got him…anything. Get him some candy. He'd just be happy to have a gift from you."_

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Sango…maybe when I get back to Tokyo, we could possibly meet up and get to know each other."

"_I would like that,"_ Sango's voice croaked out. On the other end, tears streamed down Sango's cheeks. _"That would mean a lot to me…I hope you find a good gift for Inuyasha."_

"Thanks, bye Sango," Kagome said, then hung up.

Kagome smiled, walking into the store. She purchased her items for Souta and Amber easily, and then looked around the large mall, looking for something suitable for Inuyasha. She didn't want to get him something cheap. He needed something special, as well…it's the least she could do. She owed him.

Kagome's gaze locked on an article displayed from a window. She walked over, looking at it curiously.

"Looking for a gift for a loved one, dear?"

Kagome jumped, sputtering as her face flushed red. "N…no," she stammered, turning to face a smiling old woman. "I…I just need something special for someone. He's done a lot for me and I want to show him my thanks…"

"Go ahead and take that for free then," the old woman said, taking the item down from the window and handing it to her after checking it out. "I know what it feels like to giving something special. You don't need to pay for it."

Kagome's eyes softened. "Thank you so much," she whispered, giving her a hug.

"Ah," The old woman sighed. "Been a while since someone has given this old woman any attention. Tell your lover to enjoy it."

"He's not my lover," Kagome protested as the old woman walked away. She sighed, tucking it into her pocket. "Time to go home," she decided.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome finished wrapping her gifts around eleven o'clock that night and smiled at the finished project. She snuck downstairs, placed all three beneath the Christmas tree that was up, and then went back to her room. There, she snuggled under her blankets and fell into a deep sleep…

…where a familiar companion awaited her.

**((Kagome's Dream))**

_Kagome looked around in confusion at the darkness. She knew where she was. This is where she always came to meet the dog eared man…but where was he? He was always waiting for her. "Sir?" She called. _

"_Took you long enough."_

_Kagome whirled around to face him, sighing in relief at the familiar sight of warm golden eyes and silver hair. She hesitantly approached him. Almost immediately, his arms slid around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her head. "Long time, no see," he murmured against her hair._

_Kagome sighed softly. "I still don't know your name," she said suddenly._

"_Ah, ah, ah," he taunted, tapping her nose with a clawed finger. "You'll learn in due time, Kagome. For now… we have a memory to recover, now don't we." _

_Kagome nodded. _

_He dipped his head down for a final kiss just as the darkness disappeared, swirling away into nothing, and then the two were at the side of a road. Kagome blinked in confusion. "Err, what are we doing here?"_

_He shushed her, placing a finger against her lips. "Hush, watch, Kagome."_

_Kagome tilted her head, watching as a black car came hurtling down the road at the normal speed. "That's my car!" She exclaimed._

_He nodded, eyes hardening. "Watch," he repeated._

_Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of the car, a fan covering the bottom half of her face. She had a bun, ruby red eyes, and feathers in her hair. _

_Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized herself in the car._

_The Kagome in the car gave a surprised scream before jerking the wheel, causing the car to slam right into a tree. The trunk popped open and food went flying._

_It went silent._

_Kagome's face paled and she pressed against the man beside her, shaking. He reassuringly squeezed her shoulder but didn't say anything._

_They stood like this for ten minutes._

_Then another car, a way nicer one, came racing down the road. It passed her car…then screeched to a halt. She heard someone howling in panic as they scrambled out, rushing over to the car. "KAGOME!" He cried, eyes wide with horror. _

"_That's you!" Kagome gasped, eyes wide._

"_Damn it! Kagome!" The silver haired man whimpered, and then whipped out his phone, dialing violently. He held it to his ear. "MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" the man shouted into the phone. "Bring everyone except Rin and Shippo!" He paused. "I…I'm on Kagome's street…" He snarled and slammed the phone shut, stuffing it in his pocket before attempting to tear the car apart once more._

_Kagome glanced at the man beside her. "I was in a car wreck…but my car, it said on the dashboard…"_

_The man smiled. "I know. I was the one who put it there, wench."_

_Kagome blinked. "You really were important to me."_

"_ARE," he snarled. "I AM STILL important to you. You just don't remember." _

_Kagome nodded numbly. "Alright…"_

"_Watch," he said suddenly as another car pulled up._

_Three adults piled out of the car, as well as a nekomata demon. The silver haired man snarled curses as he struggled to tear apart the car. His nose was wrinkled, and even Kagome herself could smell the blood. "Damn it!" He spat as a piece of metal dug into his arm. _

_The only woman's face paled. "No, no, no…that's not…she said she'd…"_

_The black haired man groaned before moving over and gently pulling the other man away from the car. "-wait a minute."_

_Kagome frowned. "He said your name, but I didn't hear it."_

_He just nodded at the scene, indicating that she should watch._

"_Let's look carefully and find the easiest way to get her out. Sango, be ready to call an ambulance," the black haired man ordered._

_Kagome gasped. "THAT'S Sango?"_

_The man nodded. "Yep. That's Sango…she was your best friend until you lost your memories. She still is. The man beside her is her husband."_

"_Sesshomaru, do us a favor and use your true form to see if you can get her out," the dark haired man added._

_The silver haired demon with the stripes on his cheek, grumbled but turned into his full demon self -a large dog._

"_My brother," the man beside her said flatly._

_Kagome blinked._

_Sesshomaru lifted the car, then dropped it gently on the ground. _

_The silver haired man raced over, tearing through the metal quickly. "Kagome! Can you hear me?"_

_Sango had her phone open and ready, but shoved it at the black haired man and ran over with the nekomata, who had become a larger version. Soon, the tree had the driver's door off, and the silver haired man was dragging a bloody version of Kagome out of the car._

_Kagome's face paled. "Wh-what?"_

"_Shhh."_

_The silver haired man was leaning over the other Kagome, eyes panicked. "Kagome, get up!"_

"_Should I call the ambulance?" Sango asked, voice anxious._

_The dark haired man nodded. "Yeah, call them-" He was cut off as the silver haired man snarled. _

"_Stay away from her!" He growled._

"_But, Inuyasha…" _

"_She's hurt!" Sango cried._

"_Stay the hell away from her! I swear that if you come any closer, I will tear your damn heart out!" Inuyasha snapped. He had managed to spread his body protectively over the other Kagome's._

_Sesshomaru spoke up, slightly amused. "It seems that this has pushed him over the edge. I would suggest you humans join me by backing up before his youkai blood shows up and he slays you both."_

_The man snarled again. _

_The black haired man and Sango scrambled backwards. _

_The silver haired man leaned closer to the unconscious Kagome. He murmured something to her. _

_And then the Kagome before them opened her eyes, groaning. "I'm fine," she choked out._

_Everyone cheered._

_And then the man and Kagome were back in the darkness. "That was one of the most important moments," he whispered to her, nuzzling her head lovingly. "I showed you that first…and that woman? That was Kagura."_

"_Kagura," Kagome repeated, shocked._

"_Yep," he replied. He glanced over his shoulder. "I have to go. I'll come to you soon, alright?"_

_Kagome pouted but nodded, burying her face in his chest. "I don't know who you are," she whispered, "but…"_

_He smiled, hugging her tightly. "I know. You can't say it out loud, but I love you, too, Kags. You'll find me eventually, I promise."_

_The dream ended._

_**((End of Kagome's Dream))**_

Kagome woke up, gasping for breath. Sweat poured down her face and she shot up, stuffing a fist in her mouth to stifle the sob that nearly escaped. She buried her face in her hands, allowing herself to cry.

After a while, she sighed shakily and looked at the clock. Eight o' clock AM.

Sound came from next door and Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was awake. She'd definitely have to tell him about her latest dream as soon as Magatsuhi came and left again. A moment later, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Kagome called, wiping away the last of her tears.

The door opened, revealing Souta. "Merry Christmas, sis," he greeted with a laugh. "Come on downstairs. It's gift opening time. Then Amber's going to make some breakfast."

"Yes!" Kagome cheered, shooting out the door. Anything for a distraction. She zipped by Inuyasha, who stumbled in surprise, eyes wide. Kagome froze, looking back at him. Had it just been her or had she seen golden eyes? But Inuyasha had turned away and when he looked back, he was dark eyed again.

"Just my imagination," she whispered to herself before hurrying downstairs and sitting beside the Christmas tree. She grinned when everyone gathered around. "Merry Christmas guys!"

Inuyasha gave a soft smile as he flopped down nearby on the couch. Souta sat down beside his sister, laughing at her still sleep-softened appearance. Amber sat in his lap.

"Hand out the presents already," the cat youkai whined, snuggling against Souta's chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began handing out presents. She was surprised when she discovered she'd received one from Inuyasha and shot him a look as she tossed Souta's present to him at him. The man just smiled slightly, easily catching it.

Kagome smirked as she hid her present to Inuyasha, and then declared, "No more to hand out!" Inuyasha blinked, looking slightly hurt when he discovered he didn't have one from her. Kagome just winked at him and tore into her presents like Souta and Amber.

Amber squealed at her gifts. The pea coat from Kagome, the small stuffed cat from Souta -she kissed him and Kagome made a face at them, causing Inuyasha to laugh- and a simple book that the woman had been wanting. She smiled at her fiancé, soon to be sister-in-law, and Inuyasha. "Thanks guys!"

Souta was next, smiling brightly at the game from his sister. He shot Amber a look when he revealed a sutra from her. "What?" She said innocently. "You were talking about all those times when you ere a kid…oh just look beneath it!" He did so, and then tackled her at what he received: a new set of key chains for him.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. Souta received a gift card from Inuyasha.

Then it was Inuyasha's turn. He smiled lightly, thanking Souta and Amber with amusement for their gift: a keychain with a dog on it. "What's with you and key chains?" He asked Amber.

"I like 'em," Amber said with a shrug.

And then it was Kagome's turn.

She had received a few books from her brother, and -what else? - a keychain with a few hearts and stars on it from Amber. She then picked up Inuyasha's gift, and a thought struck her. She glanced at Inuyasha and he was looking away.

Kagome opened the gift.

She gasped at what was in the small box: a beautiful diamond and amethyst comb that you were supposed to tuck in your hair to wear. "Thank you, Inuyasha!" She cried, pulling the comb out and stroking it. "It's…it's beautiful."

"Don't get mushy," Inuyasha huffed.

After more thank yous, Amber and Souta slipped off to make breakfast, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome smiled, grabbed Inuyasha's gift, and sidled over to him, sitting beside him on the couch. "Hey, Takahashi-San?"

"Wench…"

"Fine. Inuyasha?"

"What."

"Here," Kagome said, smiling as she offered the gift.

Inuyasha blinked, but took it. "You got me something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, I'm not mean."

Inuyasha snorted, carefully opening the gift. He blinked in shock at the sight before him. Then his eyes softened as he took the golden locket from the box and held it up to the light. "Wow…thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "I didn't think you'd like it," she confessed, "since it's jewelry and all, but it seemed like something you might like…and if you didn't like it, Sango said you'd like just about anything from me." She gave him another warm smile. "So do you like it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glancing at her. "Are you blind? 'Course I like it. …thank you, Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome's eyes softened, looking away. "I owed you something," she said. "I wanted it to be special, since you allowed me to tell you where I've been and stuff-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. A blush rose on her face and she squirmed. "H-hey, get off, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha chuckled, pulling back as he held up the locket again. "I will never, ever, be able to thank you enough, Kagome. But you know what?" "Huh." Kagome looked at him.

He smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything," he said, leaning closer to her with a warm smile. "You returning from the dead was enough."

Kagome laughed, slipping off of the couch and dancing out of his reach before disappearing upstairs…

…where a terrifying surprise awaited.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ **


	7. I Know Now

**A/N: Been a while, ne? Sorry about the long wait! Please enjoy! **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome smiled slightly as she walked up the stairs, shoving her hand through her mess of un-brushed locks of hair with a sigh. She would brush her hair, change, and, of course, put the comb from Inuyasha in her hair. It would be wrong not to use her gift…she opened the door to her room.

"Kagome."

Kagome froze for a moment, surprised. Then she smiled nervously, bowing her head. "Magatsuhi," she replied.

Magatsuhi smiled slightly. "You've been busy…spending time with the ever bothersome Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded curtly, eyes hard. "I can't just not communicate with him. It'd make everyone suspicious!"

Magatsuhi nodded slowly, his fingers drumming lazily on the covers of her bed. "That's true," he agreed softly, his eyes moving over her slowly. Then he stood. "Very good point, Kagome…I suppose you could be allowed to spend a…_little_ time with the half-breed."

Kagome tilted her head, curiosity spiking at 'half-breed'. But she forced herself to ignore it, saying, "Why are you here? If they find you, I'll be questioned for sure."

His lips twitched. "Why else? It's Christmas, is it not?"

Kagome winced as he leaned so that his face was inches from hers, eyes gleaming. "It is."

"Alright then." Magatsuhi pulled back, examining a hand. "Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I am giving you…_one_ final chance. You may not speak with Inuyasha unless it is necessary. You are to leave for home the _moment_ Souta's wedding is over…or I may decide to punish Souta himself. Possibly his wife-to-be."

Kagome swallowed, hands shaking. "Leave him out of this! He's done nothing!" she snapped.

Magatsuhi smirked, raising a hand. Kagome's face paled at the familiar sight of none other than her heart. After a gentle squeeze, Kagome was doubled over, gasping for breath, face screwed up in pain as she whimpered. "Remember, Kagome. I say what happens."

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she whimpered.

"Good." Her heart vanished. "Now, I must take my leave." His lips quirked into a smile. "A…business partner requires my presence in five minutes. Remember my warning, Kagome. This is your last chance…"

Magatsuhi was gone.

Kagome dropped to her knees, her hands pressed against the spot where pain remained, though dull. Sweat dotted her brow, and she quickly wiped it away.

God, she hated Magatsuhi's visits.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head shot up at the familiar voice, eyes filling with fear. "Inuyasha!"

The said man had appeared in the doorway, eyes dark with concern. "Are you alright?" He said, his voice gentle yet commanding. "What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked, looking up at him from her spot on the floor. "Nothing," she rasped, shaking her head. "_He_ was just here for a…reminder. That's all. Nothing new."

Inuyasha growled, his nose wrinkling as he took in the newer scent. "Keh. Did he hurt you?" he demanded, kneeling beside her.

Kagome smiled weakly. "He just did what he usually did…

…reminded me of his control over me."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Rin?"

Rin Takahashi looked up from where she was sitting, reading a book. Her eyes darkened with a slight concern. "Shippo? What's wrong, buddy?"

Shippo scrambled into her lap, his eyes wide with confusion. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, sweetie?" Rin replied, setting her book aside to give him a hug.

Shippo nuzzled her neck, his tiny hands clutching her shirt. "I heard Sango and Miroku talking about how Kagome-Chan is with Inuyasha… Is it true? Is Kagome gonna come back?" His voice was slowly becoming excited.

Rin stiffened, and then patted his back slowly. "Maybe, Shippo." She said, tone shaky. "We're not sure…Kagome's…ill right now, sweetie."

Shippo's eyes widened with horror. "Kagome's sick?!" He shrieked, leaping out of her lap and running out of the room. "We have to hurry and go see her!"

Rin sighed, shaking her head. "Poor little guy…"

Sango appeared, an eyebrow raised as she glanced over her shoulder. "Where in hell does Shippo think he's going now?"

Rin glared at her. "He heard some people talking about Kagome."

Sango smiled, eyes guilty. "Whoops. Sorry…has Sesshomaru found anything out about that Magatsuhi guy?"

"This Sesshomaru has indeed found information." The said dog demon said as he walked in the room, Miroku hot on his heels. A rare smile had appeared on Sesshomaru's face, his eyes triumphant. "Magatsuhi is a business partner of this Sesshomaru."

Silence, then-

"Damn. Inuyasha's gonna be _pissed_." Miroku said softly. "The reason behind Kagome's disappearance -right under our noses this whole time."

"Anything else?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "He was behind Naraku's actions."

"Wow…" Rin murmured. "So…I take it our goal is to get rid of Magatsuhi now?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Now that Naraku's gone, our new goal is to rescue Kagome from whatever she's under and kill Magatsuhi."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch in the living room, watching Souta play his new game and listening to the women cook when his phone rang. "Inuyasha here," Inuyasha said as he answered it, getting up and moving outside.

"_Inuyasha," _his brother's cold voice greeted.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied in the same tone. Then he smirked and said, "So find anything out?" _"Yes," _Sesshomaru answered, _"Magatsuhi Kurotama. Age thirty three, really thousands of years old. Business partner to Takahashi Industries-"_

"WHAT!?" _"Silence, half-breed,"_ Sesshomaru snapped then said, _"He was the person behind Naraku's actions. He was always our real enemy. He was the one that killed Father and your mother…"_

"…and?" _"And I believe we will need to speak with Mother for this one."_

"…what?" _"We'll need my mother."_ "…hell. Fucking. _No_. I'd prefer to not have my ears ripped off, thank you." Sesshomaru snorted. _"Mother does not dislike you enough to rip your beloved ears, Inuyasha."_ "She rubs them more than…" Inuyasha trailed off, and then shook his head to clear it. "How is she going to help us?"

"_She is the third most powerful demonic being in the world, Inuyasha. She's single, as well."_ Silence.

"Wait, you're going to ask Kimi to seduce the man that- fuck! I forgot to tell you!" Inuyasha growled into his phone as he said quickly and quietly, "I was so intent on telling you to hunt Magatsuhi down…anyways; we need to be careful around Kagome." _"Why?"_ Sesshomaru asked with a sigh.

"When she told me about Magatsuhi, she told me some other things." He said urgently, "Kagome's under his control. When she disobeys him, he beats her. And…" Inuyasha faltered. "He has her heart."

Sesshomaru frowned. _"That's not possible, Inuyasha."_

"It's true though," Inuyasha insisted, "she made me feel where her heart should be. There's nothing. Silence."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly on the other line. _"I see. I'll look into this, and talk to my mother later."_

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, and then ended the call.

He glanced inside when Kagome's laughter rang out. "Don't worry, Kags. We'll rescue you."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~ **Kagome snickered as Amber teasingly flicked some food at her fiancé. "Wow, Souta, I didn't know you hated food fights."

Souta stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Hey!"

"Brat," Kagome shot back, giving him a lopsided grin. "All you men are wimps when it comes to fun."

Inuyasha looked up from where he was stuffing his face with ham. "I object to that!" He protested. His black hair was tied back…yet Kagome frowned when she caught the glint of dull silver.

"Inuyasha?" Amber had noticed it too. "Did you get highlights or something?"

Inuyasha froze. "No," he choked out, quickly finishing his food before standing up. "I need to go call my brother…night guys!" He ran upstairs as fast as he could.

Kagome and Amber shot each other bewildered looks.

"I don't know why he's started dying his hair," Souta said after swallowing some food, "Or wears his hat all the time, too. Or contacts."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Souta nodded. "I invited the entire family and Sango's family to the wedding, but everyone but Inuyasha refused. If they honestly thought you were dead, I can see why."

"They probably felt guilty," Amber said softly.

"This is the first time I've met Inuyasha though," Souta said, "When we went to Japan, you were in the hospital and thought _Inuyasha_ was the one who was dead."

Kagome's head tilted curiously. "Tell me more," she said, leaning closer.

"The school you worked at had been attacked," Souta said, "Inuyasha and his family as well as Sango and Miroku-" Kagome locked the name away for later- "had gone to save you and help get rid of the demons. Something happened and Inuyasha got trapped inside. The school exploded. Everyone thought he was dead." Kagome's mind flashed to a vision: her in a wheelchair, sitting beside the young woman Sango making wedding plans, Miroku making a speech at his wedding. Multiple nights of crying. "Keep going," she whispered, swallowing dryly.

"During Sango's reception party, Inuyasha reappeared. He was half-dead, but you called an ambulance and rescued him. When you two were at the hospital, you agreed to marry him."

Amber's eyes softened. "I feel bad that you don't remember him, Kagome. I remember the way you used to talk about him. You two meant the world to each other…you losing your memories of him is like you dying all over again to him, Kagome. It's rare that a demon finds its soul mate -I'm one of the lucky ones. So is Inuyasha…but…" she smiled reassuringly. "It must hurt a lot…not having your mate remember you."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later, Kagome laid in her bed, going over this new information. She could faintly hear the water running in the room beside hers and she sighed. Then she frowned sitting up.

_It's rare that a demon finds its soul mate -I'm one of the lucky ones. So is Inuyasha…but…_

_It's rare that a demon finds its soul mate…So is Inuyasha, but…_

…_demon finds its soul mate…So is Inuyasha…_

…_demon…Inuyasha…_

Kagome's eyes shot open, widening till they couldn't anymore. "Inuyasha's a…demon? But he looks like…" she frowned. Now that she thought about it, he didn't have ears…at all.

She sighed, eyes dropping with exhaustion. She'd talk with him tomorrow…

She lied down once again and drifted off to sleep.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Kagome looked around. She was in the dark place once again. She smiled broadly as the silver haired man appeared, golden eyes sharp with annoyance. "Kagome," he said, curtly nodding a greeting. _

_Kagome frowned. "What's wrong, did I do something?"_

_He sighed, shaking his head. The silver hair on his head swayed. "No." he sighed. "Your brother is annoying." Kagome narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with Souta? He didn't do anything."_

"_He told you something before you were ready," the silver haired man grunted in reply. "Fucking kid."_

_Kagome, with sudden anger, reached up and latched her hand onto one of his dog ears. "Leave my brother alone," she snapped, glowering at him as she roughly jerked on the ear._

_The man yelped, trying to pry her hand off. "Ow, damn it woman! That hurts!" He gave a pitiful whine, his free ear flattened._

_Kagome released his ear, crossing her arms. "Well, what are we doing this time?"_

_The man straightened, glaring at her as he rubbed his injured ear. "Keh," he muttered, "I _was_ going to show you the moment Souta was talking about, but he ruined that. So…I think I'll show you where I- I mean Inuyasha was during that time…"_

_She nodded eagerly. "Please!"_

_Everything vanished, and then they were in a cave. Kagome looked around them in confusion. "He was _here_? All that time, he was in my favorite cave behind my house? What the heck!" "Shut it," the silver haired man snarled, clapping a hand over her mouth._

_Kagome's eyes went wide at the rasping tone, the pain in his voice. "Kay," she mumbled around his hand. _

_He removed it._

_A loud snarl caught her attention and Kagome whirled around to see another version of the man on the ground, blood seeping from wounds that covered his body…and hands. He was laughing crazily, his head resting on the ground as he panted for breath. "Bastard," he hissed, "Get. OUT!" With a shriek, he began tearing into himself._

_Kagome's face paled and she recoiled in surprise. _

_The real dog eared man leaned over, giving her a reassuring kiss to the head. "It's okay. Calm down."_

_Kagome whirled on him, her eyes wild with confusion. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS OKAY?!" She shrieked, pointing at the demon that was sprawled on the ground again. "YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!"_

"_Hush," He replied, placing a hand over her mouth and nodding at himself._

_The memory man had been tearing at his chest when suddenly; he dropped to the ground, his lips moving as silent words leaked out of his mouth. _

_Tears had started coming from Kagome's eyes as she dropped to her knees beside him, glaring at the real man. "Make it stop!" She demanded, eyes narrowing._

"_This is MY memory, Kagome," he replied, waving at the scene before them. "This is what happened to me while you were in the hospital and planning Sango and Miroku's wedding. And this particular moment is just before I left the cave and arrived in your backyard during their reception."_

_Kagome screwed her eyes shut as a pained, keening wail escaped the memory's mouth. Then she screamed._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome woke up to a scream, and then quickly clamped her mouth shut as she realized it was her own. She gasped wildly for breath, slowly sitting up, trying not to panic when the world tilted around her.

The door to her room flew open and Inuyasha was suddenly there beside her bed, dark eyes wild with confusion and other emotions, black hair mussed from sleep. "Kagome?! What's wrong?!"

Kagome shook her head as Souta and Amber appeared at the doorway, both looking tired but concerned. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on the said knees. "Nothing," she croaked, shaking her head before shooting him a 'look'.

He nodded in understanding, glancing over his shoulder at her brother and sister-in-law-to-be. "You two go back to bed, I'll keep an eye on her." "Kay," Amber yawned.

"You sure you're okay, Nee-Chan?" Souta asked, habit causing him to use his old name for Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Okay then, come on Amber." He mumbled, taking one more look at his sister before disappearing down the hall with Amber.

Inuyasha waited until they were gone before turning back to Kagome, pulling her down onto the floor with him. "What happened?" Kagome took a breath, closing her eyes. "Nothing," she whispered again, sniffling. "The dog eared guy came back, that's all…he showed me something I really would have preferred to not see."

Inuyasha stiffened, reassuringly rubbing her back. "What did he show you?" Inuyasha asked quietly. _Does she know it's my fault she's under someone's control…?_

Kagome gave a shaky breath, burying her face in her hands. "It was when the school exploded like Souta said, when we all thought he was dead. He…he was in a cave…" her voice broke and she gave a small sob. "He was in so much pain…and I couldn't help him!"

Inuyasha growled softly, eyes narrowed with anger. "Bastard," he snarled. Kagome winced and he immediately forced himself to calm down, returning to reassuring her. "That…did happen, Kagome," he replied.

Kagome suddenly lifted her head, her blue eyes staring intently at Inuyasha as the gears in her mind turned. "I know him, now," she said softly.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as she reached up and patted the top of his head. "…what the hell are you doing, wench?" Kagome smiled, giving a small laugh. Inuyasha looked at her warily. Had she gone bipolar?

"It was Amber who helped me," she told him, giving a smile. "She talked about how you and she were lucky demons to find your soul mates…but you must hurt a lot because I can't remember you. That was the first clue…besides the fact that you talk like the dog eared man." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Also, you freaked out about your hair showing silver earlier. And I saw your eyes a few days ago…so…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"…I know it. You're the dog eared guy I've been looking for, Inuyasha."

The sound of another beating heart rang out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I owe you all a longer chapter…but…I got the flu shot today and holy f****** cheese my arm is sore x_x**


	8. A Thousand Years

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Disclaimers and thanks to reviewers! A Thousand Years by Christina Perri does not belong to me!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, giggling softly at the confused look on his face…and the fact that his silver ears completely stood out from his black hair. She reached up, gently rubbing the said ears. "I don't know why I couldn't know until now though," she murmured to herself, slightly annoyed with the Inuyasha in her dreams. "Bastard."

Inuyasha frowned, darkened eyes thoughtful. "…" was his reply as he thought, unable to focus on how the hell she'd figured it out. She said it like it made sense, but to him… Eh, what the hell. He made a purring sound, nuzzling his head further into her grasp.

Kagome chuckled, allowing him to slide his head into his lap as she continued to scratch. "I'm sorry," she murmured to him, leaning down so that he could hear her barely uttered words. "I'm really sorry."

Inuyasha grunted, eyes shut as he lazily waved her off. "You're fine, wench. It's not that big a deal."

Kagome smiled lightly, kissing his head. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped out of the car, glaring irritably at the large mansion before him. He still couldn't believe his mother had agreed to meet up with him -all because he said she could meet Rin. Said woman popped out of his car, eyes suspiciously bright. "Come on, Sessh, we have things to do after this!"

Sesshomaru growled softly, rolling his eyes as he followed his mate up to the massive front doors. "Rin, remain by this Sesshomaru's side the entire time we are here," he said in a dangerously soft voice, shooting a glare at one of his mother's guards.

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the door, glancing at his mate before raising a hand, pushing back his bangs so that the crescent moon was revealed. The doors opened immediately.

"Come," Sesshomaru said, stepping inside.

Rin skipped cheerfully after him, hugging one of his arms to her chest. "Can we go any faster, Sesshy? I want to meet my mother-in-law finally!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Rin…" he said warningly.

Rin sighed, walking normally. "Fine…" she whined. "But I still want to go faster."

Sesshomaru sighed as well, slowing to a stop. "Mother," he said suddenly.

Rin looked up at the tall case of stairs that was in front of them, her eyes wide.

A beautiful silver haired woman stood at the top of the stairs, eyes amused. She had long silver hair, a single magenta stripe on each cheek, golden eyes, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Golden ears dangled from her pointed ears, and she wore a beautiful golden dress. "Ah, Sesshomaru," she said cheerfully, voice ringing out. "I see you've arrived…and you must be my daughter-in-law, Rin." Kimi greeted.

"That's me," Rin smiled brightly at her, "I'm Rin Takahashi."

Sesshomaru gave a disapproving growl.

"Sesshomaru," Kimi scolded, "No need to be mean. Come, we have business to talk about."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Honestly, Sesshomaru, I don't have time for this," Inuyasha snarled into his phone, glancing over his shoulder at Kagome, who was waiting for him to come with her to the reception party that was about to start.

"Mother has agreed," Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Good. Like I care. By the way, tell Sango and Miroku that Kagome's safe for now. She has her heart back, she knows about my ears and stuff."

"Fine," he replied curtly. "Goodbye."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously as he hung up. "Was that Takahashi-San?" She had resorted to calling everyone polite names -all except for Sango and Inuyasha, who'd insisted she didn't. Inuyasha hadn't bothered to protest.

Inuyasha nodded, tucking his phone shut. "Yes. We're figuring things out."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Okay, let's go before they notice we're missing!"

Inuyasha chuckled, following after his woman as she hurried inside. His eyes softened at her laughter. "Damn it woman…" He walked lazily after her, ears twitching as the music filled the air.

Kagome smiled at the sight of people dancing. "Inuyasha, look," She murmured suddenly, tugging on his arm and nodding at her brother and Amber, who were dancing close together. Souta's forehead rested against his bride's, talking quietly to her. "That's so cute." Inuyasha chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Want to dance with me?" He asked, offering her a hand.

Kagome blinked, her eyes going blank for a moment.

_"We'll dance at Souta's wedding, how about that," Inuyasha breathed in her ear suddenly. _

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance, startled. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you would dance with me," Inuyasha said gently.

Kagome broke into a grin, taking his offered hand. "You did promise we'd dance at Souta's wedding, didn't you?"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock for a moment. Then he broke into a grin. "You remembered."

Kagome shyly returned the smile. "Just that little bit. I don't remember anything else."

Inuyasha brought her hand up to his lips, pressing his lips to her fingers. "I'm glad. You just need to remember some more."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said teasingly, tugging him onto the dance floor. "I want to dance!" Inuyasha chuckled, allowing her to drag him among the people. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They stopped, surrounded by people. Kagome smiled up at him as he slipped his hand out of hers and around her waist. The other hand grabbed her extra hand. Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha smirked, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "Come on, wench, see if you can keep up," he told her, and then began to dance.

Kagome laughed, being spun in a circle. He easily led her through dance after dance. Kagome easily dipped, spun, and danced.

And then a slow dance came.

Kagome blinked at him, a slight flush rising up to her cheeks. Inuyasha snorted, winding his arms around her waist with a contented sigh at feeling his arms around her again. "Come on." Kagome's face turned red, but she slipped her arms around his neck, bringing her closer. They began to sway.

_Heart beats fast Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone? _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer _

Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "Hey, there," she teased, gently pushing his head back. "Too close, Inuyasha."

"Sorry," Inuyasha murmured with a wince. "Couldn't help it."

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Inuyasha slowly twirled Kagome, eyes filling with amusement as she giggled, following along. His eyes followed every move, full of affection.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer _

Kagome's feet moved naturally as she ducked underneath Inuyasha's arm to turn again, smiling. "This is fun!" She told him happily.

Inuyasha grinned in return. "Keh. Of course it is, you're dancing with me."

"May I interrupt?" A voice said suddenly.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Kagome's blood ran cold and she glanced up into the cold, amused eyes of the man before her. She glanced at Inuyasha, nodding slowly. "Of course," she replied quietly, shooting the hanyou a pleading look when he growled, opening his mouth to protest.

Inuyasha shut his mouth with a click, glaring at the man. "Fine, but I want her back after the last of this song is over, bastard, you got that? I've waited for her too long for her to be taken from me again."

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided, shaking her head at him with a desperate tone. "Not now."

"Good choice," the man that now held her hand in his hissed as he led her away.

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer _

_One step closer _

Kagome glared up at the man with hatred in the depths of her blue eyes. "What the _hell_ do you want with me?" She spat. "You're ruining my brother's wedding already!"

The man shot her a glare, lavender hair dancing as his demonic aura flared with anger. "_You_ somehow got your heart back. I want to know how. Now."

Kagome scowled at the demon, turning her face away. "I don't know," she said truthfully, looking longingly in the direction Inuyasha was, praying for him to rescue her. "You have your answer. Now take me back to my friend."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Magatsuhi smiled cruelly. "Ah, about that _friend_ of yours. Stay away from him, Kagome, and come visit me when you return to Tokyo. You might be lucky if you listen. I might spare yours and your…_lover's_ life."

Kagome gaped for a moment, then spat furiously, _"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"_

Magatsuhi tsked. "Ah, ah, ah, Kagome, you forget who holds not only the key to the memories you long for," he smirked at her look of disbelief, "but also who has control over everything else."

Kagome shot him the darkest look she could muster up. "I hate you," she whispered, ripping her hand out of his and her body away so that she could stumble back. "I hate you."

Magatsuhi smirked. "You know what will happen if you don't come right to me when you return to Tokyo, Kagome. If you fail…you won't be the only one missing." He gave a cold smile, and then vanished.

Kagome heaved for breath, feeling herself start to hyperventilate. "No," she croaked, shaking her head wildly as she struggled to calm herself down. "He can't hurt anyone. He has no control over me anymore."

_And all along I believed I would find you _

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up in surprise, realizing her legs had given out. "Inuyasha."

_Time has brought your heart to me _

Inuyasha helped her to her feet, frowning. "You okay? Who was that guy? Did he hurt you?" His eyes took on a deadly gleam.

Kagome shook her head wildly, giving a dry smile. "No…but now you've met Magatsuhi."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "THAT was Magatsuhi?!" He hissed in fury.

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

"Don't," Kagome pleaded, grabbing his arm as he turned away. "Just don't. Please, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled, pressing against her shaking form. "Kagome, I don't care what he said," He snarled, "You're okay, you are safe. You will remain okay and safe. I will protect you no matter what comes now, okay?"

Kagome took a deep breath then said in an emotionless voice, eyes cold, "That's what you said before I died." She jerked away from him, shooting him a glare. The words coming from her mouth, she had no idea where they were coming from. "Before I died, you swore to protect me." She gave a hysterical laugh. "Look how that turned out."

Kagome winced at the look of hurt in the hanyou's eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean it."

Inuyasha turned his face away, giving a scowl. "Sure you didn't. I have to go call Sesshomaru." He turned away completely and started for the house.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango ran a hand through her hair, giving a sigh. Her husband, who sat beside her, said gently, "Sango, go take a break. This can't be good for the baby…"

Sango shook her head, feeling her emotions begin to swell. "I have to. Kagome's my best friend…or was at least…we have to help her. I can't lose her again."

"Okay, okay," Miroku replied, reaching over and patting the hand that caressed her large stomach. "Calm down. We'll figure out what happened to Kagome."

Sango gave a smile. "Thanks, Miroku."

A ringing phone ruined their moment and Miroku groaned, reaching over to see that it was Sesshomaru's. Picking up without checking the I.D. he said, "Hello, Sesshomaru Takahashi isn't here right now, is there something I could help you with?" _"One, get the hell off of his phone before he finds you and two, I'm calling you on your own." __Click_.

"Hello to you, too, Inuyasha," Miroku muttered, setting Sesshomaru's phone down to grab his own now ringing one. Putting it up to his ear. "Speak." He said, frowning at the silence in the background. "Err, where are you exactly? I thought there was a wedding?" _"There was," _Inuyasha muttered. _"I skipped the party, that's all."_

"And…Kagome's there, right?"

Inuyasha laughed harshly, _"Yes, of course she's there. She had the nerve, however, after I said I'd protect her, to say,"_ He mocked her tone. _"_Before I died, you swore to protect me. Look how that turned out._"_ He returned to his normal voice. _"Of course out of every fucking thing she remembers, it's the fact that I was unable to protect her. I don't even know who the hell she is anymore. Damn, why is there no alcohol in this house?"_ Miroku sighed, putting the phone on speaker, setting it on the computer desk, leaning back in his chair. "Inuyasha, don't drink please. That's not a good idea with the current situation."

"_It always worked before,"_ Inuyasha mumbled, then added, _"So where's Sesshomaru. I needed to talk to him about my flight home in the next few days."_

"He's with Rin," Sango said slowly with a sigh, finally butting in, "at his mother's mansion."

Inuyasha groaned. _"Aw, he's actually bringing Kimi into this? I can already feel my ears being torn off…"_

"At least she likes your ears?" Miroku supplied.

"_Keh. Shut up."_

"So where exactly is Kagome?" Sango asked. "We want to speak with her."

"We-" Miroku's protest was cut off with a look. "Yes, where is Kagome, we really do need to speak with her." Miroku said weakly.

"_Outside. Dancing. Not coming near me until my pissed off demon backs off."_

"Okay…we'll call her phone." _"Don't bother hiding anything, she figured out I'm half-demon a few days ago. Go ahead and talk to her about anything she wants to hear. She needs to get her memory back before I go crazy and claim her or that Magatsuhi guy comes back."_

"You met him?" Sango questioned, frowning.

"_Yep. He stopped by to dance with Kagome, left her on the ground, and disappeared."_

"…bastard."

"_Exactly. Now go talk to Kagome or whatever. I'm going to wait a while and attempt to call Sess- actually, just have him call me when he gets back. I want to get home soon."_ "You're bringing Kagome home, right?"

Miroku and Sango jumped in surprise at Shippo's voice, their heads jerking around to look at the kitsune. "Shippo," Sango scolded breathlessly. "What did we tell you about-"

"Kagome's coming home, Inuyasha, right?" Shippo interrupted, staring at the phone with a hopeful look. "Right?"

Inuyasha let out a large sigh on the other end of the phone. _"I don't know, Shippo._" He said softly. _"But I want her back, too. I'll try my hardest to bring Kagome home, okay?"_

Shippo lit up happily, beaming. "Okay!" He exclaimed, and then scampered out of the room.

"Poor Shippo," Sango murmured. "He's lost so much for a little kid."

"_He hasn't lost Kagome yet,"_ Inuyasha said firmly. _"I will bring her home, Sango. Trust me. Now call her, encourage her to trust me, all that stuff."_ _Click._

Sango smiled, snatching up Miroku's phone and dialing in a familiar number. As it rang, she set the phone back down. But when someone picked up, an angry voice snapped, _"If you even attempt to call this number again…Kagome won't be making an appearance again. Ever."_ _Click._

Sango gaped, choking on nothing and Miroku cursed, immediately shutting his phone with wide eyes. "…Inuyasha won't be very happy," he said simply.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome hummed along to her music on her Iphone, smiling as she packed her bags. Folding one of her shirts, she placed it in the suitcase, singing along to Owl City's _Fireflies_. She twirled around to grab another shirt, only to run into a warm wall. She gasped in surprise, eyes going wide. Tearing off her large headphones, she gasped, "Inuyasha! Sorry, I didn't see you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "When are you leaving?" He demanded.

Kagome blinked, and then crossed her arms, headphones still in her hand. "Why does it matter?"

Inuyasha snarled. "When?!" Kagome sighed, twining a lock of hair in her fingers. "I'm going home tomorrow morning. Jeez. Why?"

Inuyasha smirked, relaxing almost immediately. "What flight?"

"…the one that's from here to Tokyo leaving at nine tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha's grin grew. "Good. I'm on that flight. What seat?"

"Two forty three."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Two forty two."

Kagome groaned, throwing her headphones at him. He ducked to avoid them and she picked them up. "I'm stuck with you for even longer?" "Of course."

Kagome gave a small 'growl' of irritation, whirling away and continuing to pack. "Get out and go away. I'm tired of you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, moving to stand next to the wall and out of her way. "…you've gone bi-polar," he decided, remembering a conversation similar to this one, "while you were gone. One minute you're all happy to see me and smiling, the next you hate me and want me to go away." His eyes narrowed. "What's your problem, Kagome? Do you _want_ to stay with Magatsuhi?" Kagome whirled on him, eyes wide. "No," she spat, "I just don't want to deal with you, either!" "Well get over it then," Inuyasha growled. "My family is the only ones powerful to get him off your back. Once, you would've been able to purify him, but now-"

Kagome paused, glancing at him with a frown. "Purify him? What are you talking about? I'm not a miko or anything."

He snorted, lips quirking up. "You are, but Miroku -or someone in my family, I can't remember- said that your powers were sealed. How and by whom we're not sure about. But you're a miko for sure. You almost purified me a few times. I think I'd know."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, her temper flaring violently, eyes snapping with fury as she whispered in a controlled tone, "Get. Out. I'm not a miko. I don't want to stay with Magatsuhi, and I _sure as hell _don't want to stay with you, got it? The only reason I spent any time with you what so ever was because I had no choice to!" Her voice was beginning to rise and Inuyasha winced, flattening his ears. "I don't care about all those memories you say I'm missing! The past is the past! Even if I did agree to marry you," she spat the words, "I wouldn't do it!" She gave a cold smile, pursing her lips together. "You should fucking _move on_, Inuyasha. I'm not whoever the hell you think I am. I'm Kagome -" she paused, frowning in confusion before saying, "-and I don't give a damn about anything I don't remember." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his own anger rising. "Wench," he spat at her, "_listen_. You don't even know your own last name!"

"It's Higurashi!" "Took you a while to remember!"

"It's not my fault!" "So whose is it?"

"Yours!" The moment the word came out, Kagome instantly regretted it. Inuyasha's eyes snapped towards her, disbelief etched into his face. "I'm sorry," Kagome said quickly, her tone strained. "I swear, I didn't mean it!"

Inuyasha gave a dry smile. "Heh," he muttered, straightening from his position. "Don't need to be sorry." He shrugged. "It's true. I couldn't protect you, you died, vanished, reappear, and don't remember us. It's my fault."

Kagome groaned, reaching in her suitcase and throwing a shoe at him. "You know I didn't mean it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha caught the shoe, glaring at her. "Sure you didn't."

"I didn't," Kagome protested.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Not like I'm going anywhere anyways…" he smirked, thinking lightly of Shippo. "Besides, you're coming with me to…re-meet some of the people in my family."

"No," Kagome said firmly.

"They'll be at the airport anyways," Inuyasha said. "Two of them are demons, Kagome. They both know your scent. And trust me when I say that my cousin will hunt you down."

"What's your cousin?" Kagome asked, curious.

"He's a kitsune," Inuyasha replied, snorting. His phone rang and he sighed, starting for the door. "See you in the morning, Kagome. I'd appreciate it if you waited for me…"

Kagome watched as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**This took me absolutely forever! O.o At least a week! On a better note ^_^ My b-days on the 20****th****! I'm so excited!**


	9. Mark of Intent

**A/N: Long time no see! ((Well, not really but lol XD)) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimers and thanks to reviewers! **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome ran her hand through her hair as the possessive growl behind her rang through the air for the fifth time that morning as they attempted to get on the plane to go home. "Inuyasha," she warned, glaring over her shoulder at him as he stepped through the detector. "The only reason I haven't gone on by myself is because I'm sitting by you anyways."

"…keh," the hanyou muttered, stepping through the metal detector and to Kagome's side, eyes darting around, narrowing warningly at a demon's who's eyes had drifted to 'his woman's' body. The demon looked away immediately with an annoyed growl. "Just protecting you, wench."

"I can protect myself," she retorted.

"Sure you can," Inuyasha said sarcastically, following the girl onto the plane that awaited them, flicking a lock of black hair over his shoulder. He'd been forced to re-dye his usually silver hair and hide his ears beneath a hat once again.

"I can," Kagome snapped, reaching over and smacking the back of his head. A flight attendant shot her a look and she flushed, turning away, murmuring, "I'm not stupid. I'll just…get Jakotsu."

"Oh, _hell_ no," Inuyasha raged, glaring death at her. "Don't you _dare_ pull that bastard into this."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Kagome said, smirking evilly. "Jak's adorable in a puppy dog kind of way."  
He glared.

"Okay, okay, not a puppy dog kind of way, a kitty kind of way…"

"…just shut up," Inuyasha sighed, flopping into his seat on the plane. "You're making it worse for yourself. I can't wait to see what Sesshomaru does when I tell him."

Kagome sat beside him in her seat, glowering at him. "Don't you_ dare_."

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh."

"Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, looking up in surprise to see a surprised man standing before her. "Do I know you?"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled beneath his hat and he turned his head to watch suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?" he barked out, glaring dangerously at the human.

The man smiled. "Kagome-Chan, don't you remember? It's me, Hojo."

Kagome stared blankly at him. "Nope."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Hojo frowned, saying, "I was friends with you, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."  
"She has memory loss," Inuyasha supplied 'helpfully'.

Kagome scowled at the hanyou, concentrating on the fuzzy feeling she felt in her head. It was making her head _hurt_. "Sort of. I remember a little bit, not much though."

The hanyou at her side scowled. "That's great," Hojo said, beaming at the young woman. "Even though you don't remember me, it's nice to see you again!"  
She smiled in return, saying, "I guess so…so where are you heading for, Hojo-kun?"

"Japan, again," Hojo replied, "I travel a lot for my job."

"That's interesting. Where's your seat?" Kagome asked curiously.

The human checked his ticket and then beamed at her again. Inuyasha groaned silently, burying his face in his hands. No, no, no….

"Guess I'm sitting beside you and your friend," Hojo said, sliding into his seat.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at nothing as the two began to chat.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango cringed in pain, giving her stomach a pat and a pained smile. "Damn, kids, you're stronger then you look."

Miroku glanced over his shoulder from where he was typing away on the computer at his pregnant wife. "You okay, Sango?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, they're just kicking."  
He narrowed his eyes and she held her hands up. "I promise, I haven't gone into labor, you idiot."

Miroku turned back to the computer. "If you're sure…" he trailed off, typing furiously with a furrowed brow as he said, "Where the hell are Sesshomaru and Rin?"

"They went-" Sango cut off with a hiss, glaring at her swollen belly. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Stop it!"  
"Sango," Miroku said gently, moving his chair over to her and gently touching her arm. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out."

"I'm fine," Sango said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I don't need to go to the hospital." She cringed and Miroku snapped.

He stood, eyes and voice firm as he said, "Come on, Sango, we're going."

"No!"  
"Fine then, I'll carry you. SHIPPO!"  
The demon fox came running, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Be good for the maids, alright?" Miroku ignored Sango's furious complaints as he scooped up his wife. "I'm taking Sango to the hospital so they can check on her-"

Sango yelped, curling over herself with a pained look.

"-and the babies. I don't know when we'll be back," Miroku finished.

"Okay, I'll be good," Shippo promised with a nod, then turned and darted out of the room.

"Come on," Miroku said, staggering towards the front door. "Let's go."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**Kill him; he's hitting on our mate!**

_She's not our mate!_

**Yet.**

_Yet,_ Inuyasha agreed, running a hand down his face.

The hanyou, for the last three hours, had been arguing with his demon side as Kagome ignored him, continuing to talk with the old friend of hers. Ignoring him. Not very good for a dog demon, who relied on the attention of their woman to keep them in check.

**Mark her. Now. He can't stop you.**

_It'll hurt her; possibly kill her, if I do it without her permission!_

** It might not.**

_I CAN'T! The human will call for the youkai security on the plane, damn it!_

**So? They won't arrest you or anything if I'm in control. **

_NO! If I mark her, I'll be the one to do it._

And of course, the human side had to add, the demon has a point.

"Sir?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder in confusion as a flight attendant –a youkai– spoke, surprised to see she was speaking to a furious looking Inuyasha, whose claws had buried themselves into the seat he sat in.

Inuyasha didn't move, silently growling to himself.

_Shut up, you idiot! I won't let him! Kagome needs to cooperate! Or it could KILL HER and we might not get to have her!_

**But she's right beside us. She can't go anywhere. It's a safe place.**

Just do it already. I want him to shut up.

_** Shut up,**_ the demon and hanyou said together, mentally glaring at the human side.

_No,_ the hanyou said firmly, clenching his jaw.

**DO IT!**

"_Sir_, I insist you remove your claws from the seat. Or you'll have to pay for the damage."  
"OH SHUT UP!" The half-demon suddenly snarled at her, his eyes snapping up to glare furiously at her. "Or so help me, I will fucking shut this company _down_!"  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome gaped, exasperated as she turned away from Hojo to glare at him. "What's wrong with you!"  
Inuyasha recoiled away, his eyes almost feral as he bared his fangs at her.

The attendants face paled and she fearfully bowed, gasping, "I apologize, Mr. Takahashi, please forgive me! I was not aware it was you."  
Inuyasha waved her off, returning to glare at the back of the seat in front of him. "Get lost."  
Kagome roughly hit the back of his head. "What's your problem? She's just trying to keep the plane nice!"

Inuyasha caught her wrist, nostrils flaring in fury as his demon side became ecstatic.

**Mark her! At least place the Mark of Intent on her!**

_"NO!"_ Inuyasha roared out loud.

The plane went silent, almost every person turning to look at the raging half-demon curiously.

Inuyasha had his head buried in his hands, breathing heavy as he growled out, "Kagome, get away from me." His tone was raspy, slightly clipped as his fangs elongated. "Just get the hell away from me," he repeated, screwing his eyes shut.

Kagome, bewildered, ignored him, gently touching his shoulder while glaring at everyone until they returned to what they'd been doing. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she murmured, rubbing his back as he recoiled again. "Tell me."

**Do it! She's close enough! She won't object!**

_NO! I can't! She'll hate me!_

Just do it, or I'll help the youkai.

_Damn it, I said NO!_

**She's so close,** the demon practically crooned with a whimper, attempting to take control once again. Inuyasha's arms twitched, but he fought back furiously, growling.

_No. Not to her. Not until her memories are back._

**Tell her everything so that she remembers.**

_Can't, gotta...damn it, no, no, NO!_

Kagome –and Hojo– stared in surprise at Inuyasha, whose red eyes gleamed angrily as he grabbed her wrist, burying his fangs into it as much as he could.

Kagome frowned. She didn't feel anything, even as blood dripped down her arm. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!" She demanded, attempting to take her wrist back.

He didn't budge, leaving his fangs in her wrist as he warning growled.

Kagome frowned, a fuzzy image making its way into her mind. _Red eyes, violet stripes. Towering over her…Miroku yelling at her to go…the building exploding…_

Kagome shook her head as she felt him release her wrist, eyes becoming gold once again. Just as the youkai security appeared, eyes narrowed.

"Damn it," Inuyasha croaked, throwing her wrist away, his fangs shrinking. He slammed his hand against his face, giving a snarl. "No, no, no, no," he continued to repeat.

"Ma'am?" A female youkai said gently, having moved Hojo into the aisle to get to Kagome, who sat between the two. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, looking at the blood that dripped down her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of confused."

The youkai blinked, offering a hand. Then her eyes dawned with understanding. "Ah, I see. Leave him alone, he's fine," she ordered, "We'll just clean off the blood when we get to Japan. Come along, miss, we'll get your arm cleaned up."

"It's healed," Kagome said out loud, confused.

"Yes," the youkai said, amused as she led Kagome to the front of the plane, where the nicer bathrooms were. "I know, let's just clean off the blood."

Inuyasha stared after them, eyes full of horror and fury.

_DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO GET HER AND I KILLED! SANGO WILL COME AFTER US! SESSHOMARU WILL MURDER ME! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!_

**Ours,** the demon crooned in approval, **all ours now. The human can't get near her. That bastard demon can't get near her. All ours.**

_…what?_

Magatsuhi, the human explained. You're the hanyou, you should know this. You marked her; he can't touch her without getting burned.

_It's not a complete Mate Mark._

**Mark of Intent protects her.**

_Seriously!?_

Of course.

A grin spread across Inuyasha's face. Kagome…she was safe now. She couldn't be harmed!

_Why didn't you say anything?!_

**Thought you knew.**

_…idiot._

Meanwhile, Kagome had stepped out of the bathroom, the female youkai smiling knowingly, but refusing to answer her questions.

"Kagome-Chan?"  
"Hojo-Kun," Kagome greeted with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Inuyasha, I don't know what got into him."

Hojo offered a hand to lead her back to her seat. "That's alright. No worries. You alright?"

"Yes," Kagome said, smiling as she placed her hand in his.

And then Hojo cursed, ripping his hand away while, shaking it to clear it of pain. Kagome looked at him, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

The female youkai officer snickered. "The Mark of Intent keeps away other males," she said, explaining. "Nobody but Mr. Takahashi may touch you. Or family."

Kagome blinked, saying, "No, that's not possible. He won't do that. There's no way." She whirled around to face another officer, who was keeping an eye on a narrow eyed youkai. "Sir? Could you come here, please?"

The officer shook his head, wary. "No way. I'd rather not die today."  
"See?" The female youkai said with a grin. "There's no possible way."

Kagome glared at her and then began storming back to Inuyasha, her eyes snapping furiously. "INUYASHA!"  
The hanyou recoiled in his seat, blood still remaining on his chin and fangs. "Kagome, I-"  
"I'm going to kill you," Kagome said darkly, her eyes flashing, "I'm going to freaking murder you in your sleep."  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha protested, recoiling further, his hands fisting in his hair. "It's not my fault!"

Kagome paused. "I think it is. There's proof," she waved at the blood on him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not my fault," he pleaded, "Please, Kagome, I swear I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Kagome glared furiously at him, tempted to beat him silly. "I don't know what you did, but you're so lucky I don't tell Souta and Amber."

Inuyasha took a breath then choked out, "My demon side."  
"…what?"  
"My demon side took over," Inuyasha protested, "It was him. He marked you. He said it would keep you safe and keep you as mine."  
"I'm not anyone's!"  
"I told him not to. The human didn't help my situation; it distracted me from my control."

"…you're going crazy," Kagome determined, sitting in her seat once again. "Now I have to deal with you alone. No way is Hojo sitting beside me anymore. And we've got a long time before we get home."

Inuyasha just sighed, turning his face away to smirk as he mentally beat up his demon side. At least she couldn't go more than thirty feet from him without freaking out.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiing!_

Miroku flipped his phone open, tiredly saying, "Hey."

_"Oi, is Sessh there? He didn't answer his phone."_

"Nope. Took Rin to check in with Kimi-Sama on whether or not she'd gotten to Magatsuhi yet." Miroku replied, giving a groan as he straightened. "What do you need?"

_"A demon and some serious information on the Mark of Intent?"_

Miroku said, "What did you do now, Inuyasha?"

_"I may or may not have marked Kagome with the Mark of Intent."_

"…damn, Inuyasha."

_"I know, but it's not my fault. My demon side took over and made me. At least I wasn't arrested?"_

"True. Okay, let's see…" Miroku, using his IPhone searched up some information on the said Mark. "It says that the Mark of Intent is used to Mark someone that a demon or half-demon intends to mate. It lets youkai and hanyous know that the person is taken. If someone attempts to touch them while having intentions on courting this person, they'll be severely burnt by the demon's aura. It also doesn't allow the Marked person to go very far from the demon or hanyou."

_"…Kagome's going to kill me."_

"Pretty much." Miroku put the phone to his ear again, watching as doctors and nurses ran by with a hospital bed, yelling.

_"Where are you? That's a lot of noise."_

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital," Miroku muttered, closing his eyes. "Sango started having bad pains so I brought her here. Turns out she went into labor a month earlier than planned and had to have surgery. I'm not allowed in," he choked out, burying his face in one hand.

_"Damn…I'm sorry I'm not there, Miroku,"_ Inuyasha's voice said softly, _"You and Sango don't deserve this."_

"Where are you, anyways? Shouldn't you be on your way here?" the man asked.

_"I am. Kagome's here sleeping while we wait for a plane from Kyoto to Tokyo. Are you going to be with the others there? We'll be home in just a few hours…"_

"No, probably not. Sorry, Yash," Miroku said apologetically. "I need to be here in case something happens to Sango."  
_"That's okay, Roku. I'll drag Kagome along to come see you when we get there."_

"Think she'll remember us by then?" Miroku joked.

_"I really hope so, Miroku, I really hope so."_

**~OO~~II~~OO~~**

"Thank KAMI we're almost home!" Kagome exclaimed, shooting the hanyou beside her a scathing look. "I cannot WAIT to get away from you!"  
Inuyasha hid a smirk, having gotten over his guilt the moment Miroku had told him about the Mark he'd placed on Kagome without meaning to. "Keh. Good luck with that wench. You're not getting very far; you do realize that, right?  
"Oh, shut up. I'll enjoy my freedom, thanks." Kagome retorted, giving his arm a good natured swat. "Anyways, you need to- OH! LOOK! WE'RE LANDING!" She quickly strapped herself in and Inuyasha did as well, chuckling.

"You won't get to see Miroku and Sango," he told her. "Turns out Sango went into labor and needs to have surgery. We're going to stop by the hospital though, alright?"  
Kagome's eyes saddened. "Poor Sango-Chan and Miroku-Sama…" she murmured.

After the plane had landed, and the duo were out and in the airport, Inuyasha began sniffing the air, grinning as he caught the familiar scent of a kitsune that came flying out of nowhere, tackling Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shrieked, hugging her. "YOU CAME BACK! YOU CAME BACK AND WE MISSED YOU AND I'M SORRY AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU OFF AND SORRY THAT I HURT YOUR FEELINGS!" He wailed.

Sesshomaru and Rin appeared and Inuyasha waved lazily at them, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Then all three of the adults froze as Kagome suddenly said softly, "Shippo."  
"I thought you said she didn't remember!" Rin snapped, whirling on Inuyasha.

"She didn't!" Inuyasha said, slightly hurt, but mostly confused. "I swear!"  
"I don't," Kagome butted in, voice soft. "The name just popped up in my head. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced, turning to Rin with Shippo still hugging her neck. "But I guess you already know me, huh?"  
Rin's eyes softened and she said, "It's nice to see you again, Kagome. You don't remember me though, kind of sad…anyways, call me Rin. This is my mate, Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled warily at Sesshomaru. "Nice to meet you…well, again."  
Rin laughed, nodding happily. "We've all been worried about you. Sango was excited that she'd get to see you again, but…"

"That's okay," Inuyasha interrupted, "we're going to go stop by the hospital and see Miroku and check out how she's doing."

Kagome looked at him with a sharp look. "Excuse me?"  
"I told you," he replied calmly, smiling almost evilly. "We're going to see Miroku."  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru growled softly, catching his mate's attention. "Sessh?" She murmured, glancing up at him.

Sesshomaru growled again, this time the sound echoing around and silencing the bickering 'couple'. "Inuyasha," he snarled. "What did you do?!"  
Inuyasha winced, going still. "Err, you smelled it I take?"

"Of course I did," he retorted. "You do realize that there is a reason that that is illegal, correct?"

Inuyasha's face paled. "What?!"  
Kagome looked between the two. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru held out his hand, expression stony as he glared at his brother. "Woman, give me your wrist."

"My name's Kagome," Kagome retorted, but placed her hand in his. The youkai flipped it, examining the inside of her wrist that held the family mark. "And what happened!"

Rin's face paled, and she shot the dirtiest look ever at Inuyasha, eyes narrowed. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She shrieked. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for this!?"  
"Hey! It's not my fault!" Inuyasha snarled back, growling furiously at his sister-in-law. "My damn human side was being a bastard and helped my demon blood rise to the surface on the plane!"  
Sesshomaru released Kagome's wrist, wincing slightly at the burn marks that –though healing- stung. "So it was the demon? Woman, is this correct?"

"Kagome!" Said woman yelled, then said, "His eyes turned red, so I guess so."  
Shippo looked around, still hugging Kagome, in confusion. "What's so wrong with him Marking Kagome? Doesn't that make them mates now?"

"That's a different Mark, Shippo," Rin answered.

"Oh."

And then Inuyasha's phone rang, startling everyone. Inuyasha sighed, lifting it up to his mouth, taking off his hat. "Yo."  
_"Inuyasha."_ Miroku's voice croaked his tone cracking.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes narrowing. "Everything okay? Does Sesshomaru need to go in?" he offered, ignoring his half-brother's furious look."

_"No."_ Miroku gave a shaky sigh, and then said, _"The surgery didn't go well. The twins are alright, but…_"

"BUT WHAT?!" Inuyasha snarled, patience gone.

_"It' Sango. She's in the ICU."_

**A/N: Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kagome has yet to know about the Mark of Intent, Sango's in the ICU, what next?!**

**Anyhow. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. The Hospital

**A/N: -looks irritated- I had this chapter completely done. Now I gotta re-do it. X.x Fun. Anyhow, disclaimers and I hope you enjoy!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Miroku had his face buried in his hands, and Rin was gently rubbing his back, reassuringly, under the intense disapproving look of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was standing beside his half-brother and Kagome sat in the chair beside Miroku, Shippo playing in her lap.

Though she looked like she was just thinking, Kagome truthfully proved to be confused. Her head hurt beyond belief, everything was fuzzy, making her dizzy, feeling like she would pass out at any moment.

"Kagome?" Shippo said softly, his green eyes full of concern for the young woman. "Are you okay?"  
Inuyasha glanced over when he spoke, his own golden eyes holding concern.

"…" was Kagome's reply just before the doctor came in and said, "Hello, you must be the group looking to see Mrs. Sango, correct?" The man said, smiling slightly, his eyes drifting down Rin's figure –only looking away when Sesshomaru growled. "Mrs. Sango was very upset that she didn't get to welcome a Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha home."

Inuyasha immediately felt his distrust for this man rise, making his way to stand protectively in front of Kagome and Shippo. Something was wrong. The man before them didn't have a scent, and Sesshomaru had noticed as well.

Meanwhile, Kagome quivered her eyes wide and the fuzziness in her vision gone as she clutched Shippo to her chest. Then she shot up, scaring Inuyasha half to death when she suddenly said loudly, eyes cold with fury, "What did you do to my sister!"

This shocked Inuyasha and he jerked his head around to look at her.

Kagome's blue eyes flickered between fury and blankness as memories shot through her mind.

_Four year old Sango reached a hand out, offering to help her up. "Let's be friends!"_

_ Seven year old Kagome laughed as she tackled her friend, grinning. "Got you, Sango!"_

_ "Kags," Sango soothed, rubbing her friend's back as she screamed and sobbed into Sango's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. I know it hurts now; I know exactly how you feel. But everything will turn out fine, I promise. Mr. Higurashi's probably glad you're alive…"_

_ Kagome hummed as she wondered around her house, Sango trailing after her as they discussed Inuyasha…_

_ Sango's fearful expression as she watched in horror as the snow demon's fang went through Kagome's torso, almost killing her then and there._

_ Sango giving a wail just as darkness seeped in…_

Kagome strongly glared at the man, daring him to object when she snarled, "What did you do to her! You bastard! She's innocent! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Kagome?" Rin whispered, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. "You…"

Inuyasha's ear swiveled towards Kagome when the man smirked, and he pressed back slightly against her.

And then, to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru sighed, stepping forward. "Ah, Magatsuhi," He said, nodding a greeting. Inuyasha went stock still. "I see you will be interfering with our family just like Naraku did…?"

Magatsuhi waved him off, smirking as Miroku's face paled. "Not like will be, Sesshomaru, more like has been. I was the one who ordered Naraku to do as he did. But he couldn't keep a demon under control and my plans were ruined when his own ended up killing the most important woman in my plans…"

Inuyasha's temper snapped and he snarled, pressing even more against the woman behind him. "What did you do to Sango?"

"A minor spell," Magatsuhi sighed as his true form made itself known. He smirked again, shooting a look at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as her legs crumpled beneath her. Inuyasha dropped down beside her, whining softly in confusion. "Stop it!" He demanded.

The look was turned on Inuyasha and he and Kagome traded places. Inuyasha gave an uncharacteristic shriek, crashing to the ground and Kagome stifled a sob, her hand shaking as she gently touched his cheek. "Stop!" She cried. "Stop! You're hurting him! Stop! Please!"

Rin's face paled and her eyes widened in horror as her brother-in-law convulsed on the ground, eyes wide with pain and shock. Then he was still.

Sesshomaru growled, stepping forward, reaching for his Bakusaiga. Yes, his brother was a half-breed and he didn't exactly like his brother, but Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother, none the less.

And then, to everyone's shock, Sesshomaru was down.

Rin shrieked, clamping her eyes shut in pain as the pain raced through their mating bond.

Kagome staggered to her feet, furious. "Go away!" She yelled.

Shippo hid behind Miroku's legs. The man quivered with anger at the thought that this man had been near his wife while she lay helpless in the ICU. "You've proven that you're stronger," he said suddenly, voice shaking. "Now go. We won't challenge you right now."

Magatsuhi gave a cocky smile. "Damn right." His lavender gaze landed lightly on Kagome until the girl collapsed.

"What are you doing?!" Miroku finally demanded. "What the hell are you doing? How! This isn't any kind of spell I've seen!"

"Of course not," The demon replied as he disappeared. "It's my own creation.

And Miroku was left alone with the unconscious bodies of his friends, Shippo shaking in fear behind him.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness that made her dizzy. What had happened? All she could remember was Miroku dragging her to the hospital, and then the surgery. And then…

She cursed, shooting up, cringing as pain flared up her front. "Damn," she muttered, rubbing. For the first time, she noticed the dozing figure of a kitsune in her lap. "Shippo?"

Shippo stirred, looking up at her with tired and puffy green eyes. "Sango!" He cried, hugging her neck tightly. "I was so scared!" He wailed. "We came here to see you and that guy came and hurt everyone but me and Miroku, and Miroku said to stay here while he took care of them and that he'd be here soon!"

Sango's eyes widened and she gently, soothingly, stroked Shippo's hair, shushing him softly. "Calm down, Shippo. Are they alright?"

"Miroku said they'd be okay, they just needed rest. He took them home."

Sango sighed in relief. "Good. To tell you the truth, I think you're talking about the guy that I didn't know who came in here. He was very kind to me, but I know he was a demon. Did he have light purple hair?"

"Yes."

"Same man," Sango said firmly, soothingly rubbing his back. "Now let's get some more sleep, hm, Shippo?"

She lay back down –carefully. Just as she began to fall asleep, she heard Shippo manage to say, "Oh! And Kagome remembers you."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Inuyasha chuckled, twisting his head to nuzzle Kagome's cheek reassuringly. "How are you holding up?" He murmured to her, eyes full of anxiety._

_Kagome ignored the blackness that was invading her vision by the second and she barely managed to reply, "Fine." She closed her eyes again, her breathing harsh, she noted. She wasn't stupid. The demon had stabbed her through the stomach with a fang and she was only human-and it hurt like hell. She was dying, and Inuyasha knew it, too. He just refused to believe it._

_"Come on, we need to find Naraku," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air, and then starting for the broken door again. "He's this way…Kagome?" Kagome had coughed harshly, spewing red all over his shoulder. She gave a rasping breath, bubbling coming from her chest as she coughed up the blood._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha whimpered, gently shifting so that she was cradled against his chest, his ears flattening. "Sesshomaru?"_

_"Tenseiga is not with me at the moment," Sesshomaru replied back softly._

_"Stay awake, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. "We'll come back for Naraku later. Just…" his voice cracked in pain. "Look at me, okay?"_

_Kagome stared up at him, her eyes dull. "Inuyasha…"_

_He whimpered, nuzzling her hair as their friends and family paused, looking back with concerned eyes. "Stay with me, alright? We'll get you to the hospital, right now."_

_Sesshomaru grunted from where he was. "She won't make it, Inuyasha." He said bluntly, eyes narrowing._

_Sango lifted her head, her eyes panicked. "What?! Kagome's dying?!" She struggled to get off of Kirara, but Miroku kept her there, his eyes dark with concern for his wife. "Let go!"_

_Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru, his own eyes full of panic. "She'll be fine, damn it!" _

_Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. She nuzzled her face against Inuyasha's chest, breathing in his smell. The black wave seemed to be flooding into her mind and she smiled. "Love you Inuyasha."_

_"No, no, no," Inuyasha snarled, frantically kissing her neck, nipping gently. "Stay awake," he said urgently. He kissed the joint of her neck, clenching his teeth. "Please, Kagome, stay awake."_

_Kagome closed her eyes, her breathing rattling in her chest as she relaxed against Inuyasha. "Can't…" she mumbled. The twenty something year old woman looked like a helpless child in Inuyasha's arms, her breathing becoming shallower. She smiled as the wave consumed her and she went under..._

Kagome shrieked, shooting forward, tears spilling over and hitting the blanket that covered her. The warm body beside her jerked in surprise, confusion evident on the person's face. "What the- Kagome?"

But Kagome was sobbing into her hands, shaking her head furiously. "No, no, no!" She cried.

**((Flashback))**

_The dream started like it usually did…but somehow seemed to pick off where it left off._

_Kagome whirled around, her eyes searching the never ending blackness of…well, whatever this was. "Please!" She screamed and pleaded to nobody in particular. "Please, help me! Where do I go?" _

_A flash of silver. _

_Kagome jerked around to look at it, her eyes full of relief. It was the silver haired man! He would help her, wouldn't he!? "Please," she pleaded again. _

_He stopped his golden eyes full of fury as he glared at the woman before him. "You left us," he accused, his tone cold. His silver hair drifted in a nonexistent breeze. "You left us." _

_"No, I didn't!" Kagome cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what you mean! Please!" _

_He raised a hand, examining the claws. "Why should I? What did you ever do but leave us behind?" _

_Kagome's face paled. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I didn't want to!" Whoa, wait a moment, where had those words come from!? _

_"Didn't want to," he sneered, returning his furious golden eyes to her, searching her own eyes. "You didn't even warn us. You just…left!" _

_"I'm sorry," Kagome repeated, giving another sob. "I'll make it up! I won't leave again!" Okay, where had those words come from, too? Her gaze dropped as she waited for him to leave, abandoning her to the blackness of nothing. _

_"You promised." _

_Kagome opened her eyes, raising them to meet the gaze of the stranger before her, shock running through her when she discovered him inches from her._

_"You promised," he repeated. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me. And I, in return, promised the same thing, did I not?"_

_Kagome nodded dumbly. _

_"You might be a liar, one who isn't afraid to break promises. But I am not one who does that," he mused. _

_Kagome understood. "You'll take me back?" _

_"No." _

_Tears filled her eyes again, this time with anger. "You won't take me back there?! Why not!?" She screamed at him. _

_"No, I won't take you back," he said, his eyes softening as he raised a clawed hand, caressing her cheek. Kagome instinctively leaned into his hand. Kagome's eyes shut. She'd never get out, would she? _

_"I'll take you home, though." _

_Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "What?" She whispered. _

_He smiled slightly, leaning closer to her so that his lips were just moments away from pressing against hers. Kagome froze. He chuckled. "Come home, Kagome." He leaned over and just barely kissed her, his lips a soft pressure against hers. "I'll protect you. I won't leave you alone, ever again…"_

_Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, giving a small fearful whimper as he pulled away, an amused look in his golden eyes. "I see now," he murmured, raising a clawed hand and pressing it against her heart…or where her heart should've been. He gave a wry smile. He fingered the summer dress she wore for some reason. _

_Kagome frowned in confusion, hesitantly pressing against him, nervous he would attempt to leave her in the black. "What?"_

"_I see now," he repeated, his golden eyes becoming hard with a small amount of anger. "You don't love me enough, do you?" He whispered, locking gazes with her. _

_Kagome stared into the molten gold, biting her lip nervously. "I do love you," she insisted, not having a clue why she did, but she just knew. "I don't know who you are…" she raised a shaky hand, cupping his cheek, "but I do. I promise."_

"_If you did, your heart would be right here," he said, placing a flat hand against her chest, just above her breasts. "Here, in you, with me, where it belongs." His voice was icy again, hardening with fury._

_Kagome gave a small sob, burying her face in the man's shirt. "I do, I do," she swore, eyes swimming with tears, "I really do. I don't know you, I don't remember you though I should, but I do. I promise."_

_A fang appeared, sliding over his lip as he smiled, eyes softening again. "I see, so that's why. You love me, but you don't remember me?" His hands drifted to her hips as he allowed her to lean on him, giving small sobs. "That's why you don't remember me. You're heart isn't there, so you've lost your memories. And you can't get them and your heart back because you have no memories to look back to."_

_Kagome lifted her tear streaked gaze to look up at him, azure eyes confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_The man before her was beginning to get excited, his ears swiveling on top of his head as he gave the happiest grin she'd ever seen. "If I show you, you'll get your heart back, you'll remember me!" He surprised her with a chaste kiss to the lips. "For now…" he smiled gently at her. "I'll give you something to help. I know you're looking for the actual me, correct?"_

"_Yes…" Kagome said carefully. "I am…but what exactly are you if you're not the actual you?"_

"_A memory that has its own thoughts," the man mused, brushing a lock of hair out of Kagome's face. _

"_Oh."_

_He spoke up again, looking down at her. "Every time you sleep," he suddenly promised. "I'll see you; show you part of the missing past. Eventually, you'll remember everything, and your heart will return, freeing you from him…but he can't find out, or he'll erase me and nobody will help you. You'll never see me, or know who the actual me is."_

_Kagome froze, tightening her grip on his shirt. "No," she croaked. _

_He laughed; kissing her head as he reassuringly cradled her in his arms. "Your clue, wench…" He reminded her._

"_What is it?" Kagome was instantly curious. "What's the clue?"_

_He sighed, curling a finger and using it to lift her chin to meet his gaze, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before leaning closer, murmuring in her ear. _

_Kagome's eyes went completely wide with shock. "Trust…?"_

_He nodded, already beginning to fade. "I cannot tell you who he is, but he is worth your trust. You may tell him what you are looking for, as you were thinking about this morning. Who has your heart. Why they have it. I will see to him later. He cannot reveal himself to you as his full self until you have discovered it for yourself." His doggy ears twitched and he was gone._

**((End of Flashback))**

"KAGOME!"

Kagome started out of the memory, eyes frantic with confusion. "…Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was gently holding her shoulders, his claws just barely pricking her skin. In fact…he was under the same blanket, in the same bed…

Kagome cursed, ripping herself from him. "What are you doing in my-" she cut off, her eyes going blank as she came to a sudden realization. That's what the memory of Inuyasha had been saying 'you left me' about. She'd died, right in his arms as he'd begged her to stay with him.

She really had left him, not even fighting it.

Kagome burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she choked out, lifting her tear streaked face to look at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha looked at her in honest confusion. "About what? You didn't do anything wrong. Miroku was the one who stuffed us into the bed together-"

"No," Kagome cut him off, hiding her face again. "I'm _sorry_. I left you alone, I promised I wouldn't, but I died and…and you asked me not to go and I did anyways."

Inuyasha soothingly rubbed her back, still trying to figure out how he'd ended up sleeping in the same bed as his now intended mate and how much trouble he was going to be in because of Miroku doing so. "That wasn't your fault." He said quietly. "I promise I'm not mad at you anymore. I was just worried, and upset that you were…gone."

Kagome bit back a harsh laugh, drawing her knees up and resting her forehead on them. "And I'll most likely be leaving again eventually, huh? I'm still sorry though. And I'm sorry that I can't remember any of you…well, I remember Sango, but that's it. I can't remember you, or Takahashi-san, or Shippo, or Miroku-sama, or Rin-chan. I feel terrible that I can't."

Inuyasha growled softly. "Kagome."

She glanced up, surprised to see his face only barely inches away. "What are you doing?"

He smirked then said gently, "You don't remember me. But…you trust me, right?"

"…of course," Kagome breathed, her blue eyes round with surprise and confusion.

"Then that's okay," Inuyasha told her. "We'll make new things for you to remember." Then he suddenly pressed his lips to hers in a quick, forgiving kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes smoldered at her.

Kagome flushed a bright red, then came to a realization that Inuyasha had been hoping to distract her from. "…what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Actually," Inuyasha responded easily, flopping backwards with a smirk. "It's _my_ bed. We're at the Takahashi Mansion. I don't see what the big deal is," he lied, "you've slept in it with me before- I swear it was just sleep, I didn't do anything!" He added on quickly at her dark look. "I wouldn't."

Kagome sighed, exhaustion evident on her expression. "Are you okay?" She asked suddenly, remembering what had happened. "Magatsuhi…he…"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha reassured. "I'm a little sore for some reason, but that's all. If I was dangerously hurt, you would know and I'd be complaining about it. According to my bastard of a brother, I whine too much."

Kagome laughed and his eyes softened further. "Lay down," he told her, "I won't do anything. I'll just protect you while you sleep…maybe sleep a little myself."

Kagome was hesitant, uncertain. "Can I trust you to not try anything?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said firmly. He brushed his lips against her forehead before falling backwards with a loud yawn. "Now sleep."

Kagome smiled slightly, then lowered herself carefully, closing her eyes to fall into sleep. Of course she noticed when he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and nuzzling his face into her as their legs became tangled.

But she was too tired to do anything about it and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Hellish Creature

**A/N: Whew! New chapter! -dances- Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome stirred slightly, giving a soft groan as she nuzzled against the warmth that surrounded her. A rumbling sound immediately erupted from the 'warmth' and she frowned, opening her eyes with a small yawn…

…to realize that all she could see was the silver color of a certain half-demon's hair as he made a rumbling sound, nuzzling his face contently against her neck, his ears happily twitching.

Kagome flushed red and she was about to shove him off when she caught sight of his twitching ears. Her attention caught, she smiled slightly, freeing her arms and reached up, gently rubbing one of his ears. He whimpered, pushing his head against her hand with a small whine.

Kagome giggled softly, not noticing when Inuyasha opened his eyes and raising an eyebrow. But when he spoke, she jumped in surprise, squealing and jerking her hands back. "What the hell are you doing, woman?"

Kagome's face became bright red once more and she squeaked, "I…err, you…your ears…"

Inuyasha smirked, nuzzling his face against her neck once again with a grin. "Keh."

Kagome struggled to push him away, glaring and giving a human growl as he wound his arms around her waist and kept her there. "Damn it, get off of me, you damn dog!"

Inuyasha growled at her words, narrowing his eyes. "Don't call me that," he muttered, but released her, scowling as he turned away from her and prepared to go back to sleep. "Keh."

Kagome frowned, sitting up. "Sorry," she muttered, uncertain as to what had made him upset.

Inuyasha didn't look at her, merely closing his eyes as he muttered, "You used to call me that. Before we started dating, when you claimed you hated me and when you were mad at me."

She blinked, surprised at his words. "…I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she repeated. "I didn't know. "

Inuyasha snorted softly, turning around again with a smirk and yanking her down beside him, burying his face in her hair. He closed his eyes, still smirking as he muttered, "Don't go anywhere anymore, stupid."  
Kagome frowned, looking uncomfortable at him being so close. "Look, I understand that we used to be really close. But can you _please_ get off of me now? I don't remember enough to want to-"

Inuyasha pouted. "…you can rub my ears, wench."

Kagome froze, eyes widening and Inuyasha smirked. "Still your weakness. As long as I have these ears, I'll continue to have your attention, ne?"

"…can I really?" Kagome said nervously, eyes locked on his ears.

Inuyasha grinned; pricking his ears as he contently wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck with a contented sigh. "Yeah."  
Kagome reached up and gently, hesitantly, touched the tip of one of his ears. He shuddered, but rumbled softly, much like a purr. Kagome smiled and grew confident, caressing his ear with a firm grasp. Inuyasha's rumbling grew and Kagome giggled softly, scratching at the bases of his ears.

And then her eyes were blank, her hand going limp.

**((Flashback))**

_ Kagome Struggled to not pass out from exhaustion for the rest of the day, using coffee and soda to keep her awake when they went over to Sango's again to hang out with their friends. Eventually, when Shippo was sleeping, Sango decided to pull out the wine and beer. Kagome groaned when Inuyasha enthusiastically asked for a couple glasses of beer. Sesshomaru and Miroku joined in with the beer, while Sango and Rin daintily sipped at a couple glasses of wine. Kagome flat out refused to drink, knowing that someone had to care for Shippo after his nap._

_ It didn't take many glasses for Rin, Sango, and Miroku to become drunk, but as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were demon and _hanyou_ it took far more to put them in a drunken stupor._

_ Kagome decided to begin counting the glasses Inuyasha drank out of boredom as he decided to have a contest with Sesshomaru. Kagome groaned at the thought of a drunken Inuyasha, but went along with it._

Twenty-six…twenty-seven…twenty-eight…damn! Don't they ever give up! _Kagome cursed as Inuyasha continued to drink, though he was obviously starting to get drunk. He was swaying slightly. _

_ A commotion suddenly happened behind her and Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see that Miroku had stumbled and fell flat on his face. He started giggling like a teenage girl, and Sango and Rin began full out belly laughing. Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust, returning her attention to Inuyasha again. She quickly counted the glasses and sighed. _Seriously? After thirty-seven glasses, can't they stop?

_ Sesshomaru was still sober, but Inuyasha was obviously having trouble staying upright. So Kagome decided that enough was enough. She marched over and grabbed Inuyasha by his upper arm and jerked violently on it. "Come on, Inuyasha, time to leave!" She announced and then went to get Shippo. Now way was he getting left in a house full of drunken idiots!_

**~O~**

_Inuyasha frowned and brushed some hair out of her face. "Why? I want to snuggle…with…with you!" he slurred with a strange looking pout. "You're special… I don't want you to go!" He let out a whimper, burying his face into her hair. "Don't go! You can touch my ears!"  
Kagome froze, her attempts to escape stopping. He was offering to let her touch his ears? The thought made her let out a nervous laugh, but the thoughts of Hojo vanished. "I can touch them?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, looking like an innocent child that had just stopped spinning in a circle as he swayed. "Yeah…" he hiccupped. "You can touch them…for long…as you want!" he slurred, nuzzling his face into her neck again._

_Kagome was sorely tempted. Touch his ears? This could be the only chance she could… "Fine, but I get to touch them!" She said hesitantly._

_Inuyasha caught her hand as she eagerly reached up to touch them. "Not…yet!" he teased, flicking her nose lightly with his free hand. "I have…a…a surprise first!"_

_"What would that be?" She demanded sarcastically, wanting to slap him for not letting her touch his ears after he said she could._

_Inuyasha gave her a bright smile. "I want to give you…a…kiss!"_

_Kagome frowned. "Okay…" she mumbled, pulling away as much as he would allow. "You're weird. You are never getting drunk again, got it?"_

_Inuyasha frowned. "…Not…drunk…" he mumbled. "I want…to give you a kiss…and you get…to…to…um…" he broke off, thinking again. "That's right! Touch my ears!"  
Kagome growled, impressively for a human. "Fine."_

**((End of Flashback))**

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha's panicked voice came from above her and Kagome opened her eyes to look up at him, confused. What had happened. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
Kagome stared up at him, blinking. "Hm?" she murmured, pushing herself up. "What happened?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I let you touch my ears and then you passed out for a while."

"Ah," Kagome said. "I'm sorry, I…I remembered some time when you got drunk or something…"

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he relaxed, resting his forehead against her shoulder with a whine. "Damn it, woman, don't scare me like that!"

Kagome gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry…but now that we're up and have had a strange wake up time, can we go see Sango-chan? I…I want to see her again…and meet her babies…"

Inuyasha gave a smile, pulling back, a fang poking out over one lip. "Of course. Come on."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Sango hugged Miroku tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder as her shoulders shook with sobs. "Damn it," she whispered.

"Its okay, San," Miroku reassured, stroking her back. "Everything's fine now. Kagome's with Inuyasha…and she remembers you. Miki and Hotaru are alright."

Sango's eyes filled with softness at the names of her children. "I'm glad…for everything that's going right. I was so worried about Kagome…"

There was a sudden knock on the door and a nurse peeked in with a smile. "Sango-chan? A young lady out here would like to speak with you alone."

Sango tilted her head curiously, releasing her husband. "Send her in. Miroku, you can stand outside for a moment, right?"  
"Of course," he replied with a smile, kissing her forehead, before getting up and slipping out the door. "If you need anything, call, kay?" Miroku rubbed the back of his head as stepped out, eyes widening when he saw a bored looking Inuyasha and a smiling Kagome. "Oh. It's you two," he said, giving a smile. "I see."

Inuyasha grumbled. "We were having fun in bed and she decided randomly that she wanted to see Sango."

Kagome scowled, swatting his head. "Don't give him any ideas!"

Miroku snickered slightly, shaking his head in amusement. "Sango's waiting, Kagome. Why don't you go on in there."  
"Kay!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Miroku watched as Kagome skipped into the room, eyes softened with amusement. "I'm honestly glad that she remembered Sango of all people," he said softly. "I know you want her to remember you…but I believe Sango needed this more, Inuyasha. The only family Sango had before she had the twins was me. Kagome's like a sister to her. It's good that Kagome remembered her."

Inuyasha glanced over, and then gave a sigh. "It's still not fair," he murmured. "She's remembering so much compared to before…but she won't remember me…"

"In time, she will Inuyasha," Miroku said gently. "Get her to fall in love with you again. I'm sure she'll remember then. I promise."

Meanwhile, in the hospital's room…

"Sango?"

Sango's head jerked up, recognizing the voice immediately despite the fact that she hadn't heard it in over a year. "Kagome…"

Kagome stepped in, giving a smile, eyes filled with tears. "Hey."

Sango gave a small sob as Kagome rushed over and hugged her friend. "Oh my god, you're here," Sango whispered, hugging Kagome tightly. "I was so worried about you. Everyone…kami, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."  
Kagome smiled, pulling back to look at Sango with a tearful look. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sango. I was worried when Magatsuhi said he'd been here…he didn't hurt you, did he? I'm so sorry you had to get involved with him…it's my entire fault."

"Nonsense," Sango scolded, "It's not your fault. I've been through worse. Remember…hm. I suppose you wouldn't remember Kohaku's death, would you."

Kagome looked away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Sango."

"It's not your fault," Sango reassured. "That bastard's to blame. I'll tell you everything you want to know! That way you can remember everything!"

Kagome beamed. "That…I would really like that, Sango."

"Now," Sango replied. "Let's see if we can convince the nurse to let me see Miki and Hotaru. After the surgery, I was sleeping so I couldn't see them."

Kagome grinned. "I'll be right back."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

When Kagome first came running out of the room, Inuyasha and Miroku hadn't been all that suspicious. But now that she had come running back with a wheel chair…Miroku narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is she up to- SANGO! WHAT THE HELLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND REST!"  
Sango shook her head from where she sat in a wheel chair, brown eyes determined. "I want to see Miki and Hotaru. I haven't seen them yet."

Miroku gently nudged Kagome out of the way, turning the wheel chair to push it back into the room. "I know, but if you don't rest, you could get sick."  
Kagome immediately hissed through gritted teeth, forcing herself between Miroku and the wheelchair with the help of Sango, who determinedly helped Kagome wheel her in the direction they needed to go. "I don't care. Miroku, you're the father, so you don't understand. You've gotten to see them; you've even gotten to hold them. I want to do that too you know."

Inuyasha watched Miroku's stunned face as they disappeared around a corner. "Damn, you really are an idiot, ne?" he said with a yawn. "They're women. They'll get what they want, Miroku."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

He tilted his head with a smirk, flicking his wrist. He watched with amusement as the body fell at his feet. "Humans…pathetic."

The demon at his side gave a roar, immediately pouncing on the body and devouring it, its eyeless head weaving as it tore into the now dead human's flesh.

He nodded. This demon obeyed his commands well. It would definitely be the most helpful for the job he had planned.

The demon stopped, swiping a long, snake like tongue around its muzzle before leaping back to his side, waiting for what it was supposed to do next.

The demon was small, the height of a medium sized dog. In fact it looked like a dog except for the fact at it was pretty much skin and bones, it had no tail and its eyeless head was in the shape of a horse's. Its paws held talons the length of a pencil, and it snarled quietly, a snake like tongue tasting the air. It quivered at his side, waiting for its next order.

He shuddered. He was the creator of this demon, yet it creeped even him out.

He smirked. Yet, this nightmarish demon that he had created hundreds of years ago would serve its purpose. "Go," he murmured.

The demon hissed, snarling before disappearing.

_Oh yes…this'll work quite well…sweet dreams…my Kagome…_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome smiled softly as she watched Sango sniffle and coo to her two babies, her eyes soft. "Oh, they're so cute," Kagome squealed happily.

Inuyasha snorted softly from his spot beside her, mumbling something along the lines of "we could've had two or three by now if you hadn't died on me, wench".

"What was that?" Kagome said, shooting the hanyou a scowl and raising an eyebrow. "Do you have something you wish to share with me?"

"Nothing, nothing," he replied quickly, looking away and avoiding her gaze.

"That's what I thought," Kagome retorted.

Sango smiled softly. "You two…no matter what, you act like you always do."

Kagome became confused. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Sango replied. "I would say no, but I would say yes, too…you two fought like cats and dogs quite some time ago."

"I remember that," Miroku mused from where he kept watchful eyes on his wife. "You wanted to purify him at one point."  
"Purify?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You used to be a miko," Inuyasha explained softly. "You kept little demon kids in check that way…you didn't get paid very much but you enjoyed that job…"

"Oh," Kagome replied, giving a small sigh. "I see."

"Okay, okay," Sango suddenly said as Miki began to fuss, her violet eyes filling with tears. "What's wrong, Miki-chan, hm?"

Miroku frowned as Hotaru, too, began to fuss, giving a small wail. "What's wrong?" He murmured, cradling her to his chest. "Little Hotaru, what's wrong?"

A child in the room that held more children suddenly gave a cry, followed by others. A light flickered, and Kagome felt the room chill slightly. Kagome's face paled and she pressed nervously against Inuyasha, who was growling slightly. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped around and he growled deep in his throat, eyes defensive. "What the hell-" he muttered.

"Demonic aura," Miroku whispered, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions. "A _bad_ one at that. Where's Shippo?"

"Sleeping in my room," Sango replied, hugging Miki to her chest with a frantic look. "Is it a spirit or something? They say children and –no offense, Inuyasha. But they say that animals and children can sense spirits before the rest of us…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sango?!"  
"It's the truth!" Sango whined.

Something brushed against Kagome's leg, and she yelped, jumping straight into Inuyasha, knocking him over. "EEK!"  
Inuyasha jerked upright, grasping the woman by the waist and moving her out of the way with a snarl. "What the hell, Kagome?!"  
Kagome shuddered. "Something touched me," she replied.

Inuyasha growled, looking around. "A spirit," he decided.

"But here?" Sango murmured, her eyes panicked. "Why here?! They say they have barriers that defend this place against those kinds of things…"

"Some spirits are definitely stronger than they look." Miroku replied simply, gently handing his wife Hotaru. "Hold onto her."

Kagome leaped away as something brushed against her again, shrieking. But this time it followed her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there.

The lights flickered on and Kagome was faced with a very creepy looking demon on her chest, purring.

_Purring._

It was practically bones, and had no eyes. It had no tail, and looked strange with its snake like tongue flicking in and out.

And it continued to purr.

Kagome blinked. "…you." She whispered, face paling.

Inuyasha snarled, leaping forward to tear the demon into shreds, but was instantly running into a barrier. "Kagome!" He cried.

Sango whimpered, holding her daughters tightly in fear. "What the hell is it?!" She demanded as Miroku stood defensively in front of her.

And then Kagome was laughing, hugging the strange creature much to everyone's complete and total surprise. "Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you for a while, huh?" she said to the creature as it purred and nuzzled her face.

Inuyasha blinked, tilting his head. "…Kagome?"

"He's one of Magatsuhi's pets," Kagome replied, "Thank kami he was the one that came instead of that hellish other one. The other one would already have us under and pretty much killing us in our sleep."

"The…other…one?" Miroku said faintly.

Kagome gently pushed the creature off of her, patting its skulls head. "Yeah. Magatsuhi created two of these guys, using the carcasses of two dogs and two horse skulls. I know they look weird, and the other one's a killer, but this one's been practically my pet. He's a good boy, hm?" She said happily to the creature. It whined, nuzzling her hand. "I'm the only one who can tell them apart. I mean, they both do the same thing and they eat human flesh, but…even Magatsuhi can't tell them apart. He must have meant to send the other and sent this one in his place, ne?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "…there is something wrong with you, woman. Get rid of it."  
"No way," Kagome snapped, "This is my friend!" She crouched down to kiss its nose. Sango shuddered. "You'll be staying with me instead of going back, hm?" She said to it. "To protect me from your brother?"

The creature gave a strange rasping sound, squirming excitedly.

Miroku smiled slightly, shaking his head in amusement.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I know this chapter was pretty bad towards the end…but…**

**I absolutely love that little creature thing I came up with for some reason XD At first I creeped myself out, but I love it XD**


	12. Gone

**A/N: Okay, so do you all remember that little creature from the last chapter? ^_^" I drew a really really good picture of it. I'll give everyone a link to it eventually (after I get it back from my teacher XD). Disclaimers, thanks to reviewers, and enjoy!**

ALSO! HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! I've been considering making THREE prequels to this fanfic :3 One about how Izayoi and Inutaisho met, how Rin and Sesshomaru met, and what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha! If you'd like me to write one of these are all of them, I have a poll up! Feel free to vote and after this fanfic is over, I'll check the results and decide!

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Inuyasha scowled as Kagome giggled and stroked the head of the creepy thing at her side. The creature gave a purr, its snake-like tongue snaking out for a brief moment as it tasted the air. "Kagome," he growled, "I've told you to get rid of that fucking thing."

Kagome frowned as the creature laid its head in her lap. "Ignore Inuyasha, he's jealous, Kuricha."

"…Kuricha?"

"Yeah, that its name," Kagome replied, smiling slightly. "This one, the good one, is Kuricha. The other one, the scary one, is Jigoku. Together, their names mean "hellish creature". Jigoku no Kuricha."

Inuyasha shuddered, curling a lip at Kuricha. "There's something wrong with you, Kagome," he decided, shaking his head.

Kagome giggled, gently pushing her companion off and standing, brushing her legs off. "Now," she told Inuyasha. "If you would please excuse me, I have some things to do at home and unpack."

Inuyasha stiffened, immediately shaking his head. "No," he snarled furiously. Kagome jumped in surprise. "You're not going anywhere! You're staying here, at the mansion!"

"What!?" Kagome snapped, glaring at him. "Excuse me, but I'm not exactly sure I said you could boss me around."  
"You're my fiancé!" Inuyasha snarled, hands becoming clenched into fists.

"Uh, no! I'm not!" Kagome raged furiously, spitting mad. "Maybe I was once, but I'm not anymore! And even if I did remember you, I doubt I'd be willing to get married to you, you bastard!"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, pain filtering into his sharp golden eyes. Kagome just sniffed, patting Kuricha's head, and mumbling, "Come on, Kuricha. Let's go."

Suddenly, a clawed hand snatched Kagome up by the back of her shirt. Kagome yelped in surprise as she was thrown to the floor, giving a small cry of surprise and pain. Kuricha was immediately snarling, talons clicking as it stepped forward and threateningly bared its fangs, mouth stretching open to the point of impossibility, revealing massive razor like teeth.

Kagome gasped, shocked when she saw the furious red eyes of Inuyasha. "I-I-Inu-yasha?" she stammered, whimpering.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this had happened before.

_Red eyes…claws flashing, aimed at her head…the scream that left her throat as she landed in a pile of glass…crazed eyes as the demon slammed into her car…the sobs escaping her as the building exploded…intense grief filling her heart…pain…blood everywhere…_

A panicked scream bubbled up from Kagome's throat, and she choked on it, gasping, "NO! Kuricha, no, no! Don't hurt him! NO!"

Kuricha stopped, closing its mouth with a confused whine.

"Back!" Kagome shrieked at it, "Get back!"

Kuricha growled, the sound bubbling in its throat, but it stepped back, giving a small rasping sound.

Inuyasha snarled, glaring furiously down at Kagome, completely ignoring Kuricha. **"Stay!"**

Kagome recoiled, whispering, "Inuyasha, c-calm down," she pleaded.

The demon ignored her, crouching down and glaring at her, lowering his head so that his face was inches from hers, his fangs bared furiously. Kagome's breathing quickened. Inuyasha gingerly sniffed at her throat and Kuricha gave an uncertain rasp. "Don't move," Kagome whispered to her companion.

Inuyasha growled warningly, fangs pricking her throat before he gently took her hand, pulling her wrist up to his eyes. He made a rumbling sound, nuzzling her wrist, while Kagome struggled to think of why exactly he'd gone full demon.

And where his sword the Tetsusaiga was.

And how the hell she knew what the Tetsusaiga even was.

**"Mine."**

Kagome jumped in surprise, ignoring the prick as his fangs clipped her wrist. "C-calm down, Inuyasha," she murmured, gently reaching up and tugging on his bangs. "I'm not going anywhere." She gave a faint smile.

"What's going on here?"

Kagome rolled her head back and gasped. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha sprang back, snarling, red eyes glittering in fury. "…what occurred here?" He demanded, noting the fact that the strange creature Kagome claimed was safe was slinking towards Inuyasha, teeth bared. "Call back the thing."

"Kuricha!" Kagome snapped. "No!" She sat up and Kuricha fled to her side, pressing its quivering form against her. Kuricha hissed, its eyeless head facing Inuyasha, daring him to touch its master again.

Inuyasha returned the snarl.

Sesshomaru grunted, demanding, "What happened?"

"I said I was going to leave and that even if I was engaged to him once, I wouldn't agree to it ever again?" she said quietly.

Sesshomaru gave a furious growl at her. "Then it's no surprise that he went full youkai, you stupid woman."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked as she sat up, ignoring Inuyasha's furious growl, glaring at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean, no surprise!? Make him stop, he's scaring me!"

"…no," Sesshomaru decided. "I will do no such thing."

Inuyasha growled in frustration as Kuricha's head weaved, baring its teeth and daring Inuyasha to come near its master. Inuyasha merely scowled, and prepared to launch himself at Kuricha.

"Please!" Kagome pleaded.

"No."

"SESSHOMARU!" A voice suddenly screamed, "GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND CALM HIM DOWN!"

Sesshomaru winced, growling as he ducked his head. "Rin," he grumbled, "She was trying to leave after he used the Mark of Intent. She was being ridiculous."

"I don't care, Inuyasha will be even more upset, and he'll kill you if he figures out that you didn't stop him." Rin snapped, arms crossed and glared at him.

Sesshomaru just scowled at her, but listened and sent a growl at Inuyasha. Inuyasha snarled back and soon a conversation in the language of dog demon had begun, quickly turning into a very loud argument.

As this occurred, Kagome used Kuricha to climb to her feet, shaking. "Rin-chan," she whispered. "Thanks."

Rin winked, glaring at her mate and husband. "Of course, Kagome. Though I'm sure I agree with Sesshomaru. With Inuyasha's demon side on the tipping edge, I'd suggest you at least stay in the mansion for some time. Not necessarily in his room, but in the mansion. That little mark on your wrist?" she pointed. "That's the Mark of Intent. That means Inuyasha intends to mark you soon and no male can get close to you. If they touch you….zap! They get burned or electrocuted. It also means that he intends on mating you soon, hence the name."

Kagome stared blankly at her. "…Excuse me?"  
"Yeah, you don't have to worry about Magatsuhi touching you anymore," Rin said cheerfully, beaming at Kagome. "He'll just get burned or electrocuted every time he tries to touch you! So you're safe!"

Kagome stared for another moment at Rin, and then whirled on the slowly changing back Inuyasha, who was still in a heated argument with his half-brother. "You…you," she stammered, trying to come up with the right words to express her feelings. "I…you…he…we…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Even Kuricha jumped at the unexpected loud tone she used as she bellowed at Inuyasha, her eyes sparking furiously as she stalked over and snarled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SIT!"  
_Crash!_

There was silence except for Kagome's heavy breathing and the sound of a picture falling, hitting the ground with a faint thud.

Inuyasha's normal golden eyes blinked as he lifted his face from the ground, struggling to get up as the weight of the necklace he wore kept him down. "…what the hell?"  
Kagome blinked in confusion, frowning. "What happened? Why did he fall like that, Rin-chan?"

Rin shot a look over at Kagome, her brown eyes wide. "…you said it," she whispered. "You said the word!" Rin began to grow excited, clapping, completely forgetting her anger towards her mate and husband.

` "Err, what word?" Kagome demanded, obviously very lost and confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head with a small growl. "Of all the things you remember of me," he croaked, "You remember _that_." Despite his words, the half-demon had a small grin on his face that was slowly becoming a large one, his eyes eager as he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome glowered at him, giving him a soft kick to the gut that, despite the gentleness of it, forced him to cough and wheeze, attempting to catch his breath as he grinned. "I can't believe….I can't believe that you, you silly girl…remembered of all things…that _word_."

Kagome looked at him strangely as she reassuringly stroked Kuricha's head. Kuricha purred, rasping as it rubbed against her legs and Inuyasha burst into laughter. "…is this normal?" she asked in a soft voice, glancing warily at Rin.

Rin grinned. "No…he's just…"

"…happy." Sesshomaru offered quietly, having returned to his mate's side, nuzzling her head.

"For the first time in over a year," Rin concluded.

Inuyasha, by now, had toppled onto his back, breathless with laughter. "Damn right I'm happy," he croaked. "Finally she remembers something that's not too bad."

Kagome warily poked him with her foot. "Are you o- EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Inuyasha grinned as he grabbed her foot and jerked her gently, pulling her down and allowing him to crash into his chest again, ignoring the fact that the breath had left him again. "My wench," he said out loud, happily, gently nuzzling her head.

Kagome flushed red, squirming to get away from him. "Let go of me!"  
Kuricha gave an uncertain whine.

Rin and Sesshomaru merely looked at each other, a frown spreading across Sesshomaru's face, a smile across Rin's.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

He gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the pathetic half-demon laugh breathlessly, Kagome red as she tried to pull away.

And of course, the creature whose heart lay in his hands.

Kuricha.

He had sent the wrong one.

_Damn._

Magatsuhi snarled, turning away and glaring furiously up at the sliver of the moon. A smirk spread across his face. Little did they know, he knew everything.

He knew that Miroku was staying at the hospital tomorrow night with his wife.

He knew that Shippo would be at a friend's house.

He knew that Rin and Sesshomaru would be away on a business trip for the next few weeks.

He knew that Inuyasha would be human tomorrow night.

And, he knew, a grin spreading across his face, that Kagome would be entirely helpless the next night, as long as Kuricha died.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he and Rin strode towards their shared BMW, his eyes wary.

Rin leaned on him, "What's wrong, Sessh?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes furiously. "He was here," the demon snarled, his arm winding around his mate and pulling her up against him, claws flexing possessively on her hip.

"Who, Sesshomaru?" Rin demanded, gently patting his hand.

"Magatsuhi. He was here not too long ago," Sesshomaru murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Don't worry," Rin said, gently, "Inuyasha's here. He'll keep an eye on the place while we're gone, alright? Besides, Kuricha and Kagome are here as well-"

"I don't trust that thing."  
"I know you don't," Rin soothed, touching her husband's cheek and running her finger's down the two magenta stripes on his cheeks. "But we have no choice but to trust it because Kagome trusts it," she told him, smiling gently, eyes twinkling. "Besides, I thought I told you…" she stood on tip toe, whispering something in his ear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, shocked that his mate had even thought to say something like she did.

Rin beamed. "I do want a kid eventually, you know."

Sesshomaru gave a faint smile, gently kissing her nose. "When we reach the hotel, we will get right to work on that then."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha growled softly, glancing at the time. The sun was supposed to set in less than ten minutes and Inuyasha was definitely frantic.

Kagome glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you growling at now?" she demanded, stroking Kuricha's head. Kuricha purred, nuzzling her hand and Inuyasha shuddered.

"Could you please get rid of that thing?" He demanded, eyes flashing furiously. "It's giving me the creeps."

Kagome shook her head, glaring back at him. "No way, this is the only thing that's keeping me from knocking the hell out of your head right now, Inuyasha. Would you rather me beat you or would you rather me keep myself busy by messing around with- Kuricha? Kuricha, what's wrong?"

The creature had suddenly begun to writhe in Kagome's lap and Kagome cringed as its talons raked down her arm, blood spattering the couch she sat on. Inuyasha was immediately on his feet with a furious snarl. "What the hell-"

Kuricha gave an ear piercing screech and Kagome shoved away, holding her arm as she frowned, demanding, "Kuricha!? What's wrong?!"  
Talons flashed and Inuyasha jerked his intended mate away from the creature as it wailed. "Stay back, Kagome! Something's not- damn it, no! Not now!"

Kagome's head jerked around in time to see Inuyasha's silver hair bleed black, his ears disappearing and his fangs and claws shrinking. "Inuyasha?!"  
_Silence._

Kagome hesitantly approached Kuricha, temporarily forgetting about the half-demon. "Kuricha?" She whispered. Kuricha didn't respond. Kagome hesitantly touched Kuricha's side. Kuricha didn't move, didn't breathe, and was ice cold.

"Kuricha's dead," Kagome whispered, immediately fleeing back to Inuyasha's side, ignoring the frustrated look the half-demon-turned-human gave as he tried to sniff he air with a human nose. "That means…."

Kagome gave a sharp intake, jerking her head around. "Inuyasha, Magatsuhi's here," he said urgently.

Inuyasha cast her a sharp look, narrowing his eyes. "We need to get out of here then," he replied, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the room, pressing a phone to his ear and saying sharply, "Oi, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru answered. _"What is it that you need half-breed?"_

"We have trouble," Inuyasha hissed. "That bastard-" he broke off with a hiss when Kagome screamed and glass shattered. "That bastard's in our home! And I'm human right now!"  
Sesshomaru cursed, and a screeching could be heard. _"We are on our way back. Stay out of the way of danger until we arrive."_ _Click_.

Kagome lifted her head as Inuyasha tossed the phone over his shoulder, removing his hand from the back of her head. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome gasped, obviously shaken.

"Come on!" Inuyasha demanded, jerking her towards the front door.

"Ah, so you believe that this wasn't planned to the last detail?"

They froze, and Kagome cringed into Inuyasha's side. "Magatsuhi," she said stiffly.

Inuyasha attempted a growl, blocking said demon's view of Kagome, the rusty Tetsusaiga drawn and pointed. "Get out of my house," he demanded.

"I think not," Magatsuhi replied, shoving a hand through light lavender hair. "You see, Kagome has directly disobeyed me multiple times. I told her punishment would not be a kind one. I've merely come to retrieve her and deal her punishment before I am ready to continue on with my plan. So I'll leave you unharmed if you willingly hand her over, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Never," Inuyasha snapped, pressing back against Kagome.

Kagome quivered, narrowing her eyes. "Inuyasha, stop," she said suddenly, her voice calm as she stepped out from behind him. She gave a faint smile. "I apologize, Magatsuhi-sama," her voice became emotionless. "I was merely distracting him in order to keep him from hunting after you."

Even Magatsuhi was shocked. Inuyasha blinked and he then frowned, gently grabbing her wrist. "Kagome," he said with a growl, "what are you doing?"

Kagome shook him off, taking a step to Magatsuhi. "I will admit, however, that I deserve the punishment you have planned. If you would consider leaving Inuyasha alone, as well as the rest of his family and Sango-chan and Miroku-sama, I will go with you."

Magatsuhi considered this. "Fine," he finally said, waving a hand.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a smile, mouthing, _I'll be back!_ Before she vanished.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled his hand grasping air. "Damn it! Bring her back, you bastard!"

Magatsuhi grinned, eyes glowing with triumph. "And she honestly thought I'd leave you alone! She is a hopeless girl. Have no fear, Inuyasha, I will return her shortly. Your Mark is not effective tonight, after all.

With that, Magatsuhi was gone, leaving Inuyasha alone to panic.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Terrible chapter that's too short, but what can ya do? Hope you enjoyed :D**


	13. Memories Return

**A/N: Okay, so a reviewer brought the fact that Inuyasha's been a little different from the Secret War to my attention! If anyone else has noticed, I apologize! I will attempt to return him to his usual self :D **

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha cursed, his head resting in his hands as he waited impatiently for Miroku to come home from the hospital. He was leaving Sango, but bringing Kirara with him, leaving just Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku to search for Kagome. And worse than that, she'd been gone for hours as they'd had to wait for him to return to his half-demon self.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the half-demon moaned softly, his eyes full of grief for his missing Intended. "This Sesshomaru requests that you shut up so I can focus."

Inuyasha bared his fangs at Sesshomaru. "Remember when Rin was kidnapped by Naraku? You know, just hours before Kagome died? Imagine that except a hundred times worse because she went willingly."

Sesshomaru grunted in acknowledgement, returning his attention to the lap top he was currently typing on so that he could hopefully find the location of Magatsuhi and their missing friend. An article suddenly caught his attention and he clicked on it, narrowing his eyes at the picture that popped up with it. It was of three women and a man. They were outside, obviously having fun, and Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was immediately peering over his shoulder, looking at the picture. "That's Kagome and her co-workers. Ayame, Yura, and Jakotsu."

"Look," he said suddenly, pointing at Kagome. "There is a bruise along her jaw," he gently traced the spot with a claw, "and another at her throat."

"That must have been after Magatsuhi beat her half to death and took her heart," Inuyasha said. "She said he beat her before he took her heart for disobeying."

Sesshomaru listened, then said, snapping the laptop shut as Miroku ducked in, Kirara on his shoulder, "If that is the case, then your woman could very well be killed soon. We must hurry if you want her to come home alive."

Inuyasha snarled, shooting to his feet, ears flattened against his head as he touched the Tetsusaiga at his hip to keep him from transforming. "You think I don't know that?" He pointed at Miroku. "We've been waiting for your stupid ass to show up so we could leave! What took you so long?!"

"Sango got an infection," Miroku explained softly. "I'm sorry; it took me longer than I expected to get Kirara as well."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. "If you want to leave, we must leave now. I will not help if I'm not back with my mate by sunset."

"Okay, okay, we're going," the hanyou snarled furiously, glaring at Sesshomaru before ducking out the front door. "Come on, you two." His eyes darkened and he became grim. "Let's go. We have a demon to hunt down and a woman to save."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

A young woman shoved her hand through her hair, shaking her head; green eyes fill of guilt as she studied the picture of the woman that hung on her wall in her shop. A man dressed in a light blue shirt and blue jeans stood beside her, glancing over. "Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah," another woman agreed her dark eyes gentle and her short black hair swaying as she walked over to join them. "He's right. He threatened your only cub, Ayame. You had no choice."

Ayame gave a small whine, the wolf youkai's eyes glittering with tears. "I feel so bad for her though…he'll kill her, guys! I want to help her…but…"

The man wrapped a reassuring arm around her. "If it makes you feel better, I deserve punishment more than the two of you do. Not only did I not offer Kagome help, but I was the one who helped Magatsuhi disable the alarms. I was the one who helped Naraku capture Rin-chan."

"That was your brothers, Jak," the second woman protested, but Jakotsu held up a hand.

"Who was the one who told Bankotsu where to go, though? Ayame, Yura's right. We all betrayed Kagome, not just you…"

"I didn't even tell her that Inuyasha was waiting for her," Ayame said mournfully. "I didn't even tell her that Rin had come by, asking about her. I lied…we all lied!" Now she gave a hysterical laugh. "We all lied for our own sake! We lied! We're going to Hell!"

"No, no," Jakotsu scolded, stroking his friend's hair. "Don't worry, Ayame, I'm sure the kamis will understand. You had no choice."

Yura, who'd been quiet up until this moment, suddenly said softly, "No, we won't. We can still fix our mistake, Jak, Ayame." She gave a smile. "We made the mistake of assisting Magatsuhi…but you know what? We can fix it! By now, Inuyasha's panicked and he's searching for her. Perhaps…perhaps if we apologize and give him the location of Magatsuhi…perhaps we can save Kagome! We can fix this!"

Jakotsu's eyes lit up at this and he nodded in agreement. "You're right! I'll be right back, let me go get my phone!"

Ayame looked between her two companions, her eyes hopeful. "Maybe…you're right. We can do this!"

Jakotsu returned handing her his phone and Ayame took it, dialing the half-demon's number. She waited until he picked up, wincing when he snarled, _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"_

"Ayame. I am Ayame, and I think…I think I can help you."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Ring!_

Inuyasha paused, hesitating as his phone rang. Choosing to ignore it, he continued sniffing the area, ignoring Sesshomaru and Miroku's looks.

_Ring!_

The half-demon growled in frustration as it broke his concentration. He stood as it rang for the third time. Finally, he tore it out of his pocket, nearly smashing it as he snarled into it, _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"_

_"Ayame,"_ a voice replied softly. _"I am Ayame, and I think…I think I can help you."_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

A sob escaped through the phone, followed by reassuring voices as Ayame said shakily, _"I'm sorry, this…this is all my fault. I knew he was going to take her, I knew he was. And…and I did nothing to stop this, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha-san!"_

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "Wait, your Kagome's co-worker…you knew she was going to be taken?!"

_"I did, and I'm sorry,"_ Ayame replied, her voice becoming more confident. _"But to make up for that, I want to help you. I know you'll probably hate me, I know you don't trust me right now, but I know where you can find Kagome-chan. And you need to hurry, Inuyasha-san, before it's too late."_

"Then hurry and tell me where to find her!" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring Miroku's pointed expression.

_"You know that building beside Inuyasha Industries? The abandoned one?"_ Ayame said. _"There. Hurry up and go there. There's a barrier around it, but I know you can get through it. He plans on beating and returning memories to Kagome before finally killing her and returning her body to you. Please, Inuyasha-san," _she choked on sobs, _"I need to apologize to her. Please help her."_

Inuyasha snorted, a grin crossing his face. "Wench, you really think I'd leave my mate in the hands of that bastard? Jeez, you're stupid." He hung up, and then turned to Miroku and Sesshomaru. "We've gotta location. Let's go."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome stirred from her place on the cold stone floor, giving a soft moan of pain as she lifted her head, pain filtering through her head. "Ugh," she whispered, cradling her head with a whimper. "Just like in a horror movie. Waking up in the basement of a cold blooded killer. Which is exactly what he is," she said with a rueful smile, rubbing the bump on her head. She looked around herself, rubbing her arms slowly as she whimpered, "its cold."

Kagome examined the area around her, searching for an escape route. She had agreed to come with Magatsuhi; it didn't mean she was willing to stay with him and allow herself to be killed. She was going to fight tooth and nail to get out of here and back to Inuyasha.

Pain flooded her mind and Kagome whimpered again, giving a moan of pain as she slumped against the wall, darkness flooding her senses and a voice softly calling: "Kagome."

_ Kagome whirled around, her eyes searching the never ending blackness of the void for the familiar silver haired man, her eyes frantic. "Inuyasha!? Inuyasha, where'd you go?" She screamed into it, panic filling her. Why wasn't he here like he always was, to comfort her and help her? "Inuyasha…" she whimpered._

_ Suddenly, silver flooded her vision and warm arms wrapped around her as a gruff voice muttered, "Stupid, do you really think I'd leave you?"_

_ Kagome buried her face in his chest, shuddering as she whispered, and "I want to go _home_." Her tone was soft, her body quivering. "I want to go home. I want to remember everything. I'm tired of all this…mess. I want things to go back to normal."_

_ Inuyasha rumbled quietly, soothing her before murmuring, "And you think we don't? Keh. Stupid."_

_ Kagome gave a shaky laugh, clinging to him. "I'm sorry I don't remember you," she said suddenly, lifting her face and giving a small smile as she caressed his cheek. He closed his sharp golden eyes with a soft growl, resting his head in her hand. He twisted his head suddenly and pressed his lips to the mark on her wrist, smiling slightly. "I want to," Kagome murmured, closing her eyes as he gently nipped at the Mark. "I want to remember you…and Miroku-sama…and Shippo-chan and Rin-chan. But I can't."_

_ Inuyasha heaved a huge sigh. "Keh. You're obviously not trying hard enough, wench. Now, listen." His tone became fierce, his eyes firm. "When your memories come back, don't let Magatsuhi take them away. The real Inuyasha and Miroku and Sesshomaru…they're all trying to find you right now with the help of Ayame. Try to keep your memories for the real Inuyasha. If you don't…things just won't go the way we want them to and you'd be better off dead."_

_ Kagome grimaced at his rough choice of wording. That was definitely Inuyasha. "I understand," she replied firmly, raising her head proudly and looking up at him. _

_ The half-demon grinned cheekily and slowly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before pulling back, grinning and nipping at her nose when she giggled. "Be careful of what you say to Magatsuhi, Kagome," he told her, beginning to fade. "Don't piss him off and make him lose his temper enough to kill you. Tenseiga may work, but it'll make the real Inuyasha hurt._

_Kagome watched him fade away in her arms, her eyes determined. "Of course. I won't let him get to me. Not this time."_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Magatsuhi gritted his teeth as he silently stared at a wall, semi-watching the said wall and mostly watching the half-demon, his brother, and the violet eyed man manage to easily get through a wall of demons that had been sent to rid him of them.

The demon hissed in frustration as they passed.

Shoving a hand through his violet hair, Magatsuhi turned to a demon that bowed his head respectfully. "Wakiko, go."

"Yes, Magatsuhi-sama," she whispered, vanishing.

Magatsuhi returned his attention to the wall to watch, a half-crazed grin on his face. Even if they managed to get to Kagome, he'd already planted his mark on her. And Wakiko would make sure that she suffered until she was rescued, and then would die in the arms of the half-demon. Again.

He grinned.

He really did enjoy the suffering of Inuyasha Takahashi. He had, after all, ruined his plans for the last keeper of the Shikon Jewel: Kikyo.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Inuyasha grunted as a demon tore through the air, very nearly catching him the stomach. He ducked to avoid it, giving a snarl and immediately throwing a Wind Scar, glancing over as Sesshomaru growled angrily and lashed out with his Bakusaiga. Miroku, meanwhile, hissed in frustration. "I hate not having the Wind Tunnel right now."

Inuyasha gave a strangled laugh. "It would be helpful."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, straightening. "They've stopped."

Inuyasha looked around, confirming what his half-brother had announced. "Let's go then."

"Wait, Inuyasha," Miroku said firmly. "It could be some kind of trap."

Inuyasha shot him a look and Miroku held up his hands. "We're going," he replied, then darted forward. Sesshomaru and Miroku glanced at each other, and then darted after him.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Rin glanced over her shoulder as Sango gently soothed one of the two twins. Miroku had demanded she return home in his absence and Sango had agreed, though she longed to join in the search for her best friend. "Sango, is Miki okay or is she sick or something?" Rin demanded.

"She's fine," Sango reassured, gently bouncing her daughter on her hip. "She's just nervous about something, that's all, Rin. Could you grab Hotaru over there?"

"Of course," Rin replied, moving over to the cribs they'd placed in the Mansion, and gently pulling out Hotaru. Hotaru gave a little couch, sniffling quietly and Rin smiled, soothing her head with a loving look.

Sango noticed and grinned. "I take it Sesshomaru won't let you have any kids yet?"

Rin sighed. "No, and I quote: _"You cannot keep track of my half-demon brother who is hundreds of years old. How can you keep track of a day old infant?"_"

Sango giggled, replying, "He has a point there, doesn't he?"

"He does," Rin sighed, and then became nervous. "He'd better come home. I know Inuyasha's anxious to return Kagome to normal, but I want Sesshomaru safe, too…if he dies…"

"You both do," Sango replied, eyes gentle. "I know, Rin."

Rin shuddered as she carried little Hotaru over. "Jeez this girl is heavy," Rin mumbled. Sango merely laughed at her.

"You know," Sango said softly, "About Inuyasha and Kagome. I think their kids will be the ones to have the dog ears. They'd better; Kagome will have a fit if they don't."

"True," Rin laughed. "If there's something she loves just a little bit more than Inuyasha, it's his ears."

Sango smiled softly, kissing her daughter's head. "That is, if they rescue her."

"They will," Rin said firmly. "Sessh will not let her die, for my sake as well s Inuyasha's. He may not admit it, but he cares for Inuyasha."

"You're right," Sango agreed, biting her lip nervously. "You're right. They'll get to her in time. I trust them."

"Good. Now, let's get these chubby babies fed!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome stirred once again, opening her dull eyes. This time, no pain filled her and she found herself able to sit up. She blinked in surprise; there was another woman beside her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Good, you're awake," the girl breathed, eyes wide. "My Lord would have never…I would have been…thank Kami you're still alive."

Kagome recoiled away when she grinned. "Get away from me!" she gasped, glaring at the girl. "Who the heck are you anyways? Are you some slave to him or something? If you are, I'd stay away. When I get out of here, you'll be the first one I come after. Inuyasha too."

"Oh, I'm here to not kill you," the girl reassured, though her eyes flashed dangerously. "Actually, I'm supposed to return your memories…"

"What?" Kagome whispered eyes wide. "Are you on…our side then?"

"Oh hell no," the girl snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm to return your memories, and then let Wakiko-chan have her way with you. Magatsuhi-sama said he'll be watching until you recall your miko powers, and then it'll be his turn. He needs a way to get rid of Wakiko anyways apparently."

Kagome glared at her, scooting backwards, her eyes narrowed. "Get the hell away from me!" She demanded, becoming panicked as the girl pressed forward, gently pressing her palm to Kagome's forehead.

Kagome gasped at the pain that seared through her. She cried out, cringing away and holding her head.

_ Kagome smiled at the young boy when he called her by name before turning to politely bow at Inuyasha. "Hello."_

_ "Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes and looking away._

_ Inuyasha was a good head taller than her, and had silver hair with the same colored dog ears. His golden eyes were the color of melted gold, and then he had fangs and claws as well. He wore a red T-Shirt with black jeans and converse. Strapped to his waist was a sword that looked plain, and rusty, too._

_ Kagome sighed slightly. "Do you two have any questions?" She asked, smiling brightly at both…_

_**Yo, woman. We got a problem. There's a guy I met at some restaurant and he somehow managed to get my number.**_

_ Kagome laughed so hard, she almost dropped her phone in the frying pan. __You mean _you_ have a problem, San. What's his name?_

_ It took a hot minute for her to reply, as Kagome suspected she was checking the name of the contact. Kagome grinned. _About time Sango got a boyfriend. _She scrambled for the phone when it rang._

_**He said in the restaurant that his name is Miroku. Huh. He's a pervert, Kags! Now I've got a perverted stalker!**_

_ Kagome began to laugh again and quickly replied. __How do you know he's a pervert? And how the hell did he get your number?_

_ Kagome could almost see Sango throwing her hands in the air as she read Sango's answer. __**He asked me to bear his children! Who the hell does that these days? And I have **_**no**_** idea; I told him if he didn't stop or tell me how we got my number, he'd meet my Hiraikotsu…**_

_ Kagome had gone about half-way down the driveway, digging through her pockets for money for a taxi when she heard a car drive up and stop beside her. When she looked over, she edged closer to the grass and a ways away from the car. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously. _

_ Inuyasha smirked from the car. "Need a ride?"_

_"From Rin, yes. From you, hell no," Kagome replied, stalking forward…_

_ Inuyasha snorted, pulling into a parking lot. He parked, turned the car off, and then turned to face her with a smirk. "Shall we go?"  
Kagome eyed him warily. "Is it alright if I ask that you please not do anything for revenge?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ Kagome groaned, climbing out of the car. "Let's go, Takahashi…"_

_ Inuyasha gave another smirk, though he wanted to slam his head into the car out of embarrassment. "Look, we've only been out two times and all…but you know what?"_ Damn it damn it damn it!_ He cursed silently. How was he supposed to say this, especially since she didn't trust him? He couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault! The demon inside was starting to well up a bit. He just hoped it didn't rise completely, or Kagome would hate him._

_ "Spit it out already!" Kagome muttered, swallowing. _Okay, what this about? He's scaring me…

_ "Okay, okay," Inuyasha waved her statement off with a clawed hand. "I like you. Jeez…"_

_ A sudden snort caught her attention and in walked Inuyasha. "Keh! I don't plan on dying for a couple hundred years, wench. Neither should you, Shippo."_

_ Kagome smiled brightly at the half-demon. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Driving you two to the school. What else?" he grunted in reply, rolling his eyes. He flashed a smirk at Kagome, dog ears twitching. "Now, are we going or not…?"_

_ "What…the hell…are you doing up at eight in the morning on a weekend?" the tired __hanyou__ asked through a yawn, his ears pricking up at the sound of her singing voice. "How come you can't be like this every day?"  
"Because it's the weekend!" Kagome cheered, then joined in again with the song, __"To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'Cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell (they said farewell)."_

_ Inuyasha plopped down in a chair, watching his woman dance around the kitchen cooking a huge breakfast up. He yawned again, his eyelids drooping against his golden eyes. "You need to stay up more on the weekends. Maybe then we can sleep in."_

_Kagome groaned. "You don't know where he lives? How the hell is this going to work?"_

_ "Sesshomaru does know where he lives for sure, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, using one hand to pop his neck. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, 'kay?"_

_ Kagome nodded. Then with a small blush, she quickly reached up and lightly kissed his lips before dancing into Sango's house._

_ "Stay the hell away from her! I swear that if you come any closer I will tear your damn heart out," Inuyasha snarled. The weight on Kagome's chest became almost unbearable._

_ Another voice, Sesshomaru, was heard slightly amused. "It seems that this has pushed him over the edge. I would suggest you humans join me by backing up before his __youkai__ blood shows up and he slays you both," Sesshomaru suggested with what Kagome suspected was a shrug and maybe a gleeful smile._

_ Inuyasha snarled again and a shuffling was heard as both said mortals moved backwards._

_ Inuyasha unconsciously pushed his head back into her hands and she giggled. "Keh! If you're having fun, don't stop," he muttered, though he said it because he secretly liked her touching his ears. "What the hell happened?"_

_ "Let's see," Kagome said thoughtfully. "We went to Sango's yesterday and she pulled out the alcohol for some reason after Shippo fell asleep – weird. He's still sleeping. Anyway, you had forty something glasses of beer after challenging Sesshomaru and you got drunk. So I brought you and Shippo back, and you were all weird. I was trying to get you to the couch so you could sleep, and then you said you wanted to 'snuggle'. Then you said if I stayed and let you give me a kiss, I could touch your ears," Kagome finished, smirking when she noticed Inuyasha gape up at her in shock._

_ Kagome slammed the phone down, eyes brimming with tears. "Well thanks for letting me know. Maybe I should have just died in the crash because I'm obviously not loveable," she muttered angrily, getting up and stalking towards the door. She opened it, and then slammed it behind her._

_ Inuyasha stared after her in surprise. __She doesn't mean that…does she?__ He asked himself, worried for Kagome. He didn't mean that he didn't…well, love her. He knew he really did. But she just irritated him sometimes! He let out a small whine, scrambling up and darting out the door after her. "Kagome, wait!"_

_ Kagome was nowhere to be seen…and neither was his car._

**_Would you consider a friendly date this Friday?_**

_ Kagome shoved the phone at Inuyasha so he could read it, and then quickly took it back when the __Inu__ demon broke into a growling fit. "Hell no!" he snarled, struggling to take the phone from Kagome._

_ Before he could, Kagome typed back, __can't. sorry though!__ As she went to click send, Inuyasha was suddenly resting his chin on her shoulder, peering at the screen. He gave a satisfied growl before sitting back._

_ Kagome rolled her eyes and sent it, then said, "You could have __asked__ what I was going to say before trying to break my damn phone, Inuyasha!"_

_ Kagome smiled brightly, eyes dancing in the light of the lit up house. "You must move back here! Then little Shippo can play with your kids when you have them!"_

_ "Who's Shippo?" Souta gave a teasing smirk. "Your guy's kid?"_

_ Inuyasha sputtered incoherent words and Kagome started blushing wildly._

_ Kagome winced as Inuyasha silently and carefully bandaged up her wounded arm. "Are you okay?" She asked gently, nodding at his shoulder –which was still leaking out blood. "I need to bandage your wounds, too, so you don't get an infection."_

_ Inuyasha just shook his head, thinking. __I know she might never forgive me for this, and that there's a chance she'll move on before we come back, but it'll keep her safe until we defeat Naraku. And if she's happier without me, so be it…__ He finished bandaging the length of her arm, and growled to himself, ears swiveling. "Damn! I can't believe I didn't recognize his scent!" He cursed._

_ Kagome almost wilted like a flower. "I hope he's okay…" she mumbled quietly, then stood up straight and said, "Where's Sango? I need to tell her something…"_

_ "She's in the other room, Kagome," Rin said cheerfully, leading the way to the dining room. "We were just cleaning up dinner when you got here. Hey! Sango!"_

_ "Huh? Kags!" Sango's confused expression cleared instantly and she hurried over, embracing the woman tightly. "Jeez, were you moping! We were waiting for you to come over."_

_ "Kagome!" Sango cried, realizing her friend was nowhere to be found. "Kagome! Where are you?"_

_ Miroku opened up the Wind Tunnel for a moment, and then closed it. "I don't want to suck up Kagome." he explained to Sango. __Or if she's not alive, what's left of her…_

_ Inuyasha growled again and lunged, darting to the side to avoid a paw swipe._

_ Meanwhile…_

_ Kagome gasped for breath, the said breath having had whooshed out of her in surprise when the demon's paw slammed down inches from her face. She was kneeling, hidden by the large leg, hand tightly clutching the Jewel Shards. She could hear her friend's calling for her desperately, but couldn't find the air to reply._

_ He was cut off as something sliced through his shoulder. Stumbling forward slightly, he turned to look over his shoulder._

_ Standing behind him was none other than Kagome, her eyes blank, and she was holding Kagura's fan, still glowing pink from her spiritual powers. "K…Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes going wide._

_Kagome flicked her wrist, sending multiple needles like energies at her boyfriend._

_ Sitting in a tree just a few feet away, sat a fairly amused Sesshomaru, holding a hose with a sprayer. "You are all so stupid that you did not happen to notice what this Sesshomaru noticed," he announced, continuing to spray the group with a smirk._

_ "Kag -Bleh! Kagome! How come the-" Sango sputtered again, "-demons __always__ win?"_

_ Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, using him as a shield against the water. "I don't know…HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She suddenly shrieked as Inuyasha whirled around, and instead used her as a shield against the water. In turn, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Shippo also used her as a shield. "I'M NOT A DAMN SHIELD!" She yelled past the water._

_ "Sit down, already…what the heck?" She broke off as Inuyasha's face suddenly hit the ground. "Hey…did you trip or something, Inuyasha?"_

_ "Damn!" The half-demon turned mortal hissed. "I hate these kinds of beads!" He began desperately jerking on them. "Kagome, take them off!"_

_ "Who ever said anything was wrong," Inuyasha snorted, golden eyes flashing defensively. "I was thinking, damn it!"_

_ "Okay, okay," Kagome sighed, and then smiled brightly. "But please be nicer, Inuyasha. You could enjoy yourself, you know. And if you piss me off…" she grinned evilly. "I'm not afraid to use the word!"_

_ Inuyasha froze and then forced a smirk. "Fine." He muttered, avoiding her gaze and turning it on the trees that had leaves drifting to the ground._

_ Miroku yelped and jumped to avoid Sango's Hiraikotsu as she slammed it down near where she had been. "YOU PERVERT!" She shrieked, throwing the massive boomerang._

_ "You didn't tell him about her behavior, did you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, enjoying the entertainment before them as Miroku narrowly avoided getting sliced in half._

_ "I might have forgotten…" Kagome mused, leaning against the half demon happily. Her head rested on his shoulder, her fingers intertwining with his. "It might teach him a lesson on what to expect when they're married though, huh?"_

_ Every demon up to ten miles away must have been able to sense the incredible amount of spiritual powers she sent up. Pink light suddenly flared violently about her, her hair whipping around with the pink flames. Her brown eyes were tinted pink as well, her hands glowing. She flicked the fan open again, lazily waving it so that it looked like she was merely fanning herself. "You messed with the wrong people, Kakushi." Kakushi reared above her and Inuyasha fought the urge to leap in front of her and defend Kagome from the demon. __"Oh?"__ With a smirk as he twisted and shrank, Inuyasha -or Kakushi- stepped out of the small miasma that had erupted from the transformation. "Have I?" He asked in Inuyasha's voice._

**~O~**

"Inuyasha…"

**~O~**

_ Her exhausted face broke into a grin and she high tailed it out of the bathroom and back into Inuyasha's room. "Hey, Yash?" She called, looking around the room for him. She found him flopped down on his bed, peering at her curiously. "Can I use your Jacuzzi?" She asked eagerly. "Please?"_

_ Inuyasha snorted, waving her off with a lazy clawed hand. "Do whatever you want."_

_ Kagome scrambled out of her car, confused. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard her name being called to see Miroku and Sango, looking relieved._

_ Miroku skidded to a halt at her side, looking horrified when he saw the dent in her car. "Inuyasha…?" _

_ Kagome nodded as Sango hugged her carefully. "He attacked…but then he ran off into the building…"_

_ Sango frowned. "Do you guys hear that?"_

_ There was a sound like a shrill whistling, followed by psychotic laughter that sounded like Naraku…_

_ …and then the building exploded._

_ After Sango had changed into normal clothes and Rin had paid for the dress, Ayame caught Kagome as the woman prepared to wheel herself outside. "Kagome-Chan, I had a quick question."_

_ Kagome glanced at her. "Yeah?"_

_ "I heard you are jobless now," Ayame said carefully. "So would you consider working with me? I don't usually find what people want so fast…and you look like the kind of person who can."_

_ Kagome broke into a grin. "We were actually talking about me asking you about that. I'd love to. Thanks, Ayame."_

_ "Most of you know of what happened a month ago at Shikon Elementary," Miroku said loudly, turning to face everyone in the audience. "How demons attacked, how Kagome called on our help, how the building exploded…and how we lost a great friend and man, Inuyasha Takahashi, who died saving Kagome and myself. Though he can't be here…" Miroku choked on his words for a moment and tears began spilling down Kagome's cheeks. "Though he can't be here today, to enjoy this wondrous occasion, I wanted to say thanks to him if he can hear us…for helping me grow up, for being there for me, for getting us through tough times with his sarcasm." A few chuckles ran out and Kagome choked on a sob. "And most of all…for meeting Kagome Higurashi, who ultimately helped me, get so close to Sango that we are able to get married. He brought a lot of joy to…to our lives, and I hate the fact that such a good man, half-demon or not, had to go. I hope that one day, when I join him in the other world or if he is still alive, we will meet once again and I will be able to thank him for all the things he did for me in my life. If it wasn't for him…I would not be here today. So, Yash, if you're out there and can hear me now, get your ass out here so I can beat you for being late." Miroku bowed his head as more chuckles rang out. "That is all."_

_ Kagome slammed a fist into the wall, scaring the hell out of the man. "Damn him!" She spat. "He's supposed to be resting in a hospital bed!" Then she stormed off towards the lobby, ignoring Ayame's curious look as she passed the wolf demon. "INUYASHA!" She roared as she saw him, shifting anxiously in a pair of jeans and a simple red shirt with black converse. "You're supposed to be in a hospital bed, what are you doing here?!"_

_ Inuyasha gave a small growl. "We've got bigger things to worry about, Kagome. One being that Rin and Shippo have vanished off the face of the earth. Another being that Sesshomaru's already torn down half the city looking for them." He took on a grin. "And another? Naraku's appeared…again_

_ "Inuyasha!" A panicked voice came from behind some rubble and then Kagome was streaking out from behind it, running as fast as she could away from the rubble. Behind her, a large demon lizard was hissing, easily stalking after her with no rush to reach her._

_ Inuyasha growled, ignoring Kikyo in his rush to save Kagome. He easily sliced at the lizard, then snatched up his girlfriend, jumping to avoid Sesshomaru's paw again. "Damn it, woman, I thought I told you to stay there!" "And get eaten? He snapped my bow!" Kagome snapped back._

_ Kagome cried out in shock. "Inuyasha!?"_

_ "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice replied, sounding panicked. "Are you okay?" Kagome shook from a blast of cold._

_ "Yes, I'm-" she broke off with a sudden scream of agony when something buried itself in her stomach._

_ The smell of blood filled the air._

_ "Stay awake, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. "We'll come back for Naraku later. Just…" his voice cracked in pain. "Look at me, okay?"_

_ Kagome stared up at him, her eyes dull. "Inuyasha…"_

_ He whimpered, nuzzling her hair as their friends and family paused, looking back with concerned eyes. "Stay with me, alright? We'll get you to the hospital, right now."_

**~O~**

Kagome gave a sob followed by a wail. "Stop…STOP!"

Pink light burst forth, purifying the girl beside her and multiple demons within the nearby area- leaving Magatsuhi, as her power was blocked by a barrier around him.

Magatsuhi grinned. "And now the true torture begins…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: WELL THEN! This certainly turned out longer then expected…o.O**


	14. Breaking Barriers

**A/N: Time for the next chapter! ^_^ Hope you enjoy and disclaimers!** **ALSO! Part of this chapter was based off my favorite poem! Invictus!**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha cursed as he slammed into a massive and dark barrier, his golden eyes filing with fury. "Damn that bastard," he spat, throwing himself at it again and again, attempting to get inside. "Sesshomaru! Miroku! What the hell are you two just standing around here for?!"

"There's no use, Inuyasha," Miroku groaned, shoving his hand through his hair. "We can't break this barrier. This is a powerful but thin one. Magatsuhi put this one up on purpose."

Inuyasha snarled, throwing himself at the barrier once again as he spat, "I don't care, just help me get through it! Kagome's in there, I have to get to her! Now!" He whirled on Sesshomaru. "What if it was Rin, huh? Would you just stand there like that and say it's no use?"

Sesshomaru growled irritably. "I'd prefer if you stopped using Rin as an example. My mate is not the one who chose to go with Magatsuhi."

Inuyasha glared at him, his lip curled in a feral look. "Just shut it and help me!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku snapped, crossing his arms as he gave the desperate half-demon a firm look. "I understand you're worried about Kagome. But we need to top and think logically. Does Kagome even want to be with you at the moment?"

Inuyasha's gaze dropped. "…no," he murmured, his tone cracking for a moment as the fierce half-demon's temper faded. But then it rose again and he growled, "But she's my mate. I went to hell and back to be with her and I'm not giving up now, Miroku. You guys got to have your happy little ending. It's about fucking time I had mine."

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he listened to his brother and watched as he turned back to the barrier. Finally, he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes into slits. "Use your Tetsusaiga if you are so desperate as to kill yourself to get to the stupid girl that doesn't even want you."

Inuyasha scowled at his wording, but slowly removed his sword from its sheathe, watching as it transformed. The Tetsusaiga gave a pulse, quivering in the half-demon's grasp before suddenly shifting its color, slowly becoming a bright red. Inuyasha blinked in surprise as the air around it glowed. "What…?"

"This is the barrier breaking Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru said slowly, his eyes locked on the blade he had long ago wished to possess. His own hand touched the hilt of his Bakusaiga. "This is the blade that will break any barrier that is formed."

Inuyasha lifted it, inspecting the red blade. Then he gave a huge grin to his half-brother. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. Now to get inside…." Inuyasha raised the sword, golden eyes smothering with anger, and swung it, watching as it crashed into the barrier, followed by a huge flash of red light…

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome forced her eyes open as the pain disappeared from her head and a hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes were dull from exhaustion and pain. All she really wanted to do was lay there and perhaps even die, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

She'd said so many terrible things in the last few weeks; all to the man she loved because she couldn't remember him. She'd been so selfish! She told him she never wanted to be with him, even if she did have her memories. She'd told him to stay away from her. And all Inuyasha had wanted was to help her! What had she been thinking?!

Now all she wanted was too curl up in Inuyasha's arms and sleep away her mistakes and painful words. She wanted to apologize to him and the others. She wanted to be where she belonged, at Inuyasha's side.

Tears began to stream down her face.

She wanted to be where she belonged.

She wanted to be at _home._ Beside Inuyasha with him to protect her and love her, where she could do the same.

But right now, that certainly wasn't possible. Especially with Magatsuhi's evil grin and his hand nearly taking off her shoulder.

"Get off of me," she rasped, pink sparks flying up from her skin.

Magatsuhi's eyes lit with triumph as he recognized the defeat in hers. "I win," he mumbled to himself, fisting his hand in Kagome's hair and hauling her to eye level, ignoring her cry of pain as he whispered to her, his breath whisking across her ear and making her shudder in disgust, "I told you you would be punished if you did not listen and obey my words. It's time for your punishment to begin."

Kagome scowled at him, her eyes sparking with defiance. "You can beat me," she said in a shaky voice, "but you won't break me, Magatsuhi." Her tone became stronger as she spoke. "I've survived many things even though I was brought back to life." She smiled slightly, caressing the Mark of Intent on her wrist. She could sense the aura of the owner of the bite nearby, and his aura flared up when she touched it. "And I'm not going to die just to prove a point to Inuyasha."

Magatsuhi snarled, throwing her down with a furious growl. This was not supposed to be what happened! She was supposed to cringe in fear, beg for forgiveness! Not challenge him! She was supposed to return her heart to him, her memories! His rage bubbled up and the demon snarled, kicking her away from him with a harsh blow.

Kagome groaned in pain as a snap echoed out. Ribs had snapped.

Kagome, through her pain as blood streamed down her face from a wound that had appeared on her head, glared at Magatsuhi, otherwise calm. "Give it your best," she challenged, her eyes glowing with a knowing look. "You can't kill me, because I know you need my powers for some reason. But Inuyasha will be coming, I know he will."

Her answer was a blow to the face. Kagome cried out in pain, her hands flying up to cup it as Magatsuhi tore his claws from the side of her face. Large gashes now ran down the right side of her face, heavily bleeding and just narrowly missing her eye. "Watch me," he spat, "Just watch me tear you apart slowly to die a slow and painful death with that half-breed out there to hear your screams."

Kagome's eye flashed with a brief moment of fear before hardening with determination. "Go ahead. I won't scream." Her hand was covering her injured face, one eye screwed shut.

Magatsuhi gritted his teeth in fury, lashing out once again. "You stupid bitch," he snarled, smirking as her blood's scent heavily filled the air. He lifted her wrist, examining the Mark on it as she struggled, weakly, to pull away. "Oh, really…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"Who the hell puts up this many barriers?" Inuyasha snarled as he broke through his third one. Sesshomaru and Miroku kept close to him, just in case he was ambushed.

"Magatsuhi does," Miroku retorted sarcastically.

"No shit," Inuyasha snarled back. His ears flattened as a sharp cry of pain rang out in the air. To his shock, Sesshomaru cringed beside him. Inuyasha began hacking away with new fury, his eyes smothering angrily as the scent of blood filled the air.

Suddenly, pain like no other ran through him. With an uncharacteristic cry, the half-demon crumpled to the ground. Sesshomaru grunted eyes wide and Miroku jumped in surprise. Inuyasha writhed on the ground and Sesshomaru gave a curse, snarling, "The demon is messing with the Mark of Intent."

Kagome's own screams filled the air a moment later and Miroku groaned, slamming his hands over his ears. "Damn it!"

Suddenly Inuyasha was on his feet, throwing himself violently at the barrier, his eyes a violent blood red as he snarled, his cheeks streaked with violet. His lips had curled back into a vicious snarl.

"He's gone full demon," Miroku whispered, full of shock. "He's full demon and is still holding his sword. How?!"

Sesshomaru said slowly, "He has gone full demon, but he wishes to protect his human mate. The sword is cooperating with his youkai side for that purpose."

Miroku nodded slowly, watching as Inuyasha gave another vicious shriek and threw himself at the barrier, his Tetsusaiga easily slicing through it. To Miroku's horror, they were met by pure silence. Sesshomaru stiffened beside him. "Blood," the demon murmured, his eyes actually showing shock for once. "A lot of it."

Inuyasha flew past them, and Miroku and Sesshomaru easily followed. What had happened?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sango bit her lip nervously, glancing at her friend. "Rin, shouldn't they be home by now?"

Rin waved her off from where she was changing Miki's diaper. "Not necessarily. They may have encountered a tougher defense then they thought, or Inuyasha may have gone full demon. You have to think of all of the possibilities, Sango."

Sango shuddered at what filtered into her mind. "I hope they're alright. I hope they've rescued Kagome, too, but I don't want Miroku dead trying to save a dead person."

"Sango!" Rin gasped, her eyes going wide with shock at what Sango had said. "How could you say such a thing?"

Sango bit her lip, replying softly, "He showed me. He showed me what he wanted to do to her, Rin, when he got a hold of her. It was the spell he did on me in the hospital. I was…I just…" she wiped at her face quickly as tears appeared. "It was _horrible._ There's no way she could survive. Rin, he planned to mess with her Mark of Intent, as well as tear her limb from limb. There's no way she could live."

The older woman gritted her teeth angrily. "Sesshomaru-sama got there in time," she said firmly, eyes flashing, not even realizing she was using her old title for the demon, the one she had used when they first met. "Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let that happen.

"Sesshomaru-sama will save her, even if she is dead."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Inuyasha slammed through a metal door, scaring Miroku. He'd seen his best friend angry, but not angry enough to go through _steel._ But Kagome was on the other side of this wall and damn it, he wanted his Kagome!

Inuyasha was beyond enraged. He could smell the heavy scent of blood as it clouded the air, threatening to choke him, drown him in its stench. Inuyasha's ears pressed themselves against his head and his blood red eyes slowly began to return to their golden hue as the pain that had flooded through him faded.

He tore through another wall, not bothering to see if Miroku and Sesshomaru were with him as he clenched his hand around his sword, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Finally, he reached her.

His eyes widened in shock.

Kagome had obviously been tossed to the ground in the unnatural position she lay in. Blood streamed from gashes that lined the right of her face and a scratch above her eyebrow. A bruise was slowly forming along one cheek bone. Her chest seemed to have an unnatural shape, and her hands were completely covered in blood from holding the wound that now ran down her torso.

At first, he thought she was dead, but then he saw her deformed chest rising and falling faintly.

Inuyasha leaped to her side, dropping Tetsusaiga beside him as his eyes filled with a pained relief.

She was alive.

Inuyasha gingerly stroked her bruised cheek, grimacing at the gashes lining her other cheek. "Kagome?" He murmured.

Kagome stirred, blinking open dulled eyes. She looked at him for a moment, and then gave a faint smile. "Inuyasha," she rasped, struggling to sit up but unable to. Inuyasha gently pinned her, eyes gentle.

"Stay down," he ordered, giving a small rumble of appreciation when she weakly touched his cheek. "We'll get you home and to a hospital."

Kagome smiled slightly, giving a rueful smile. "Hopefully in time this time, eh?" she joked, closing her eyes as she leaned into his hand.

Inuyasha frowned in confusion until Kagome told him, "Idiot." Her voice was raspy. "Even after being with me for so long you still don't know when I'm joking."

Inuyasha stared at her for another few moments, and then blinked as it dawned on him. He broke into a huge grin, lowering his face to hers, and gently pressing his lips to her forehead as his eyes gleamed. "You remembered," he whispered.

She replied with a weak laugh, her breath coming out in short pained gasps. "Yep."

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, gasping for air as he bent over, hands on his knees. "Do not just run off like that- oh. Hey there, Kagome."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Hey, 'Roku."

Sesshomaru appeared his eyes as cold and emotionless as flint as always. "Magatsuhi has fled," he said slowly, glancing at Kagome and nodding a brief greeting.

"Doesn't surprise me," Miroku noted, shoving a hand through his hair. "Despite the fact that he is powerful, he cannot stand against the Tenseiga."

"…what does that have anything to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha said, bewildered as he stood, holding a cringing Kagome tightly in his arms, careful so that he wouldn't hurt her even more.

Kagome answered for his half-brother, her eyes dulled with pain. "Magatsuhi- damn it, Inuyasha, _loosen your arms. _ You're crushing me. Magatsuhi isn't exactly alive. He's a youkai's spirit, formed from the Shikon no Tama."

"So he cannot be defeated by the Tetsusaiga," Miroku murmured thoughtful. "I wish I had my Wind Tunnel…"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes firm despite the pain she felt. "No, Miroku, that wouldn't be able to stop him either." She faltered, her hands clenching into fists in Inuyasha's shirt as she groaned. "Can we talk about this later please?" she pleaded. "I hurt all over and my face feels like it's on fire."

Inuyasha shot a dark look at Miroku, kissing her forehead with a gentle look on his face. "Of course. You can tell us after you're healed. Come on." Not waiting to see what Miroku and Sesshomaru would say, he turned and walked towards the exit.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

"We're back!"

Sango glanced at Rin, who looked anxiously back at her.

"Did you find Kagome?" Sango called, wiping the water off of her hands and hurrying out of the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw that her husband was alright. She threw her arms around his neck and he grinned, kissing her deeply before replying, resting his forehead against hers, "Yes, we got Kagome back. We have a surprise for you two as well, but that will be for Kagome-"

"Kagome has regained her memories," Sesshomaru said as he ducked in, grunting as Rin squealed and threw herself at him.

Sango beamed, obviously ecstatic as Miroku glared at him and muttered, "Surprise…."

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked, becoming worried. Sesshomaru looked away at her question, obviously not willing to answer his mate's question.

Miroku rolled his eyes, replying, "Magatsuhi made sure to do some things to her. Inuyasha took her to the hospital. I'm going after him, you need to stay here and take care of the twins."

Sango's face paled as she looked up into his face, her eyes swimming with anxiety. "Is she going to…?"

"No," Miroku replied, though he looked uncertain. "He got her to the hospital this time, and the damage was bad, but not as bad as last time."

"Good," Sango breathed, kissing him again. "I'm happy you four are safe. Now, go find Inuyasha and tell me about Kagome's injuries, kay?" She gave him a final kiss, and then turned away, heading to track down the wailing Hotaru, who had just announced she was starving.

Miroku longingly watched her rear as she walked away, and then sighed, swinging his keys as he ducked outside again. "I'll call with news."

Rin blinked, giving a smile as she pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek. "Come on, you," she told him, tugging him towards the kitchen. "You can help me with dinner. And no poisoning your brother's food this time."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome rested her head back on the pillow with a grimace of pain as she shifted.

It had been a few hours since they'd gotten to the hospital and she already wanted to tear the stitches out of her face. Inuyasha was outside the room, unable to join her as he was being questioned by police. Kagome frowned. Everyone thought he was the one that had hurt him!

Kagome glared as a youkai cop ducked inside, eyes troubled as he sat in the chair beside her. "Hello, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, remaining silent.

The cop continued with a sigh, noting the fact that Kagome was not happy about the development that was occurring. "I had a few questions for you-"

Kagome interrupted, eyes flashing as she snapped, "Inuyasha wasn't the one who hurt me. I keep telling you guys, it was that guy, Magatsuhi. He black mailed me, and then almost killed me. Inuyasha would never hurt me!"

"Are you sure?" He asked gently. "Mr. Takahashi appears to be the cause of most of the times you've been in here-"

"All from Naraku," Kagome interrupted again, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Now get out, let Inuyasha in, and look for the real bastard."

The cop blinked in surprise but stood. "I'm afraid Mr. Inuyasha is already under arrest-"

Kagome panicked, her eyes widening. "You have to let him in!" she gasped, struggling to get to her feet. "I swear! I swear on my life it wasn't him! It was Magatsuhi! Let him go, please!"

The demon studied her, and then sighed, turning away. "Alright, alright, calm down. I'll let him go, but only because I like you, Miss Higurashi." He ducked out of the room.

A moment later, Inuyasha ducked in, growling slightly as he rubbed his wrists, sitting on the bed beside Kagome with a pout. "Stupid police. They put on the miko charged cuffs."

Kagome carefully tugged him down to her, hiding her face in his neck as he lovingly kissed her forehead. Kagome shuddered and Inuyasha frowned, confused until he realized she had started to sob. "Kagome," he murmured, soothingly running his hand through her freshly cleaned hair.

Kagome sniffled, closing her eyes as she whimpered softly. "I'm sorry," she croaked, quivering. Inuyasha soothingly stroked her head, smiling gently at her. "I said so many things…"

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha retorted with a smirk. "That wasn't you that was some other Kagome that I never want to see again." He growled softly, hoping to reassure her.

Kagome gave a choked laugh, raising her face to his and lightly kissing him for a moment. She caressed his cheek and he leaned it into her hand, breathing a small sigh. Kagome giggled, giving a watery smile. "So," she said jokingly, "We have some things to do, don't we."

"Hell yeah we do," Inuyasha growled back with a grin, nuzzling her forehead. "We have to decide what to do with Magatsuhi, and then we are going to be planning a wedding."

Kagome's eyes sparkled, and she gave him another kiss. Inuyasha returned the kiss, and then pulled back, laughing when Kagome pouted, telling her, "Kagome, you're hurt right now. Once you're better, I'll give you a proper kiss, got it?"

Kagome sighed but nodded. "Okay." She frowned for a moment, and then relaxed, giving a yawn. "I'm going to sleep then. I'm- what are you doing?"

Inuyasha had picked up her wrist to examine it, his eyes darkening with anger when he saw the cut that had been torn through it. He gently kissed her wrist, murmuring, "Damn that bastard to the deepest pits of hell…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm still yours, and you're still mine," she reassured him, her eyes gentle. "I still don't appreciate the Mark of Intent though, Inuyasha. No more of that, got it?"

Inuyasha chuckled, kissing her head and standing up. "Fine. No more Mark until you're my mate. Then you'll have to have a Mark." His eyes gleamed.

Kagome smiled back. She tugged him closer to her again, and then brushed her lips against his. "Love you."

Inuyasha smiled softly, his ears pricking and his eyes sparkling with the first true happiness he'd had for over a year. "I love you, too, Kagome."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Work

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, hope you enjoy! Disclaimers and thanks to reviewers! ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome wobbled slightly as she stepped from the car, rolling her eyes as Inuyasha hovered beside her, swatting his hands away from her waist. "I can walk, I just haven't in a while, relax, dog boy."

Inuyasha huffed, slightly irritated that he'd been snapped at for trying to help his intended. "Wench," he warned, narrowing his eyes.

"I can do it," Kagome said stubbornly, glaring at him. She stalked towards the door of Takahashi Mansion, nearly toppling over when she tripped over a step. After regaining her balance, the young woman shot a look at Inuyasha, daring him to touch her before opening the door.

"KA-GO-ME!"

Almost immediately, a small shape crashed into her, sending her toppling backwards into Inuyasha and knocking him off his feet as well. Inuyasha's arm automatically went around her as he braced his other one to catch them from hitting the ground. "Shippo!" Inuyasha snapped. "Be careful!"

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, hugging him and ignoring Inuyasha. Tears spilled down the kitsune's cheeks.

"Do you remember us now?" he demanded, looking up into her eyes. "Do-do-do you remember being my teacher an' stuff?"

"I do," Kagome promised, her voice a soft whisper as she pressed a kiss to head. "I promise. I missed you so much, Shippo…" she tightened her grip around him, burying her face in his hair.

Inuyasha rumbled reassuringly, nuzzling her neck before helping her to his feet. "You okay, stupid?" he murmured in her ear. She nodded and he relaxed, his arms unwinding from her waist in favor of yelling, "OI! WHOSE HOME!?"

"I AM!" Sango's voice carried through the large home. "Hotaru and Miki are in here with me! Everyone else went out for a while!"

Inuyasha nudged Kagome in the direction of the young woman, smirking lightly. "At least you won't be glomped by my sister-in-law?" He said, sniffing the air as they walked through the halls of the Mansion.

"True," Kagome agreed. "Rin does get kind of crazy when it comes to things like that, doesn't she?"

Shippo buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, sniffling slightly as he hugged her. "We missed you!" he babbled, "We were sad when we found out you were hurt! And oh! I forgot to tell you! Guess what grade I'm in now? Guess, guess!"

Kagome laughed, patting the kitsune's head. "I can't. Tell me, silly!"

"I'm in _second_ grade now," he said excitedly. "Inuyasha helps with my homework every night before I go to bed!" He became slightly serious. "They give _way_ too much homework. Its way more than you gave us!"

Kagome smiled faintly, ruffling Shippo's hair as she sat him down. "Why don't you go keep Miki and Hotaru busy while we talk with Sango?"

"Okay!" Shippo zoomed off and Inuyasha murmured in Kagome's ear, his tone soft, "He hasn't been this happy in a long time, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, reaching up to tweak an ear. "And neither have you, obviously."

A smirk flittered across his lips and the hanyou grinned. "Damn right. I finally get to be with my mate properly for the first time in over a year!"

"Intended mate," Kagome corrected as they walked into the kitchen. "Nowhere near completely being yours yet," she added in a tease. "Stupid."

"KAGOME!"

_Thump!_

Once again, Inuyasha found himself on the ground with Kagome on top of him, this time being hugged by a fully grown and sobbing woman. Kagome laughed, helping Sango to her feet as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Sango!"

Sango clutched Kagome's shoulders, shaking her and glaring at her through her tears. "Don't you _ever_ forget us again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome sighed, reassuringly patting Sango's shoulder as they went over to where Miki and Hotaru were studying them, their eyes full of curiosity as they watched the new person that smiled at them. "They're cute," Kagome squealed, gently touching Hotaru's cheek, her gaze softening.

Inuyasha watched her, his ears pricking forward. _Someday, she'll be taking care of _my_ pup_, he decided proudly, puffing out his chest. Kagome would be _his_ mate and his mate alone. Nobody else's… But they still had to deal with Magatsuhi after they waited for the outcome of the police.

"Well? Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked, glancing at Sango. "And Rin and Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru and Rin went out on a date," Sango explained, picking up the bottle she'd made to feed Miki and offering the other to Kagome so the latter woman could feed Hotaru. "Miroku went shopping for me. I needed a few things."

"I see," Kagome murmured, glancing at Inuyasha with a grin as she settled down to feed Hotaru. "You."

Inuyasha eyed her warily. "Yes, wench?"

"Go get my phone, would you?" Kagome asked, "I need to call Ayame and tell her I'll be coming into work tomorrow-"

Inuyasha bristled. "No," he growled, "That bitch knew! She and Jakotsu and Yura all knew that Magatsuhi was going to hurt you! You're not going back there! I'll get you a job at Sesshomaru's company, or I'll get you another teaching job!"

Kagome looked surprised at his sudden outburst. "Magatsuhi threatened them," she said firmly, "I'm not blaming them. Get my phone."

"Keh!"

"Sango?" Kagome asked politely, "Can I borrow your phone since Inuyasha won't get mine for me?"

"Sure," Sango laughed, pulling her iPhone from her back pocket and handing it to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's annoyed and furious look. "Inuyasha," she said firmly, "Kagome's relied on you more than usual since she lost her memories. Now that she remembers, she won't need you as much. You'll need to get over that."

Inuyasha scowled, flattening his ears as Kagome shushed them and said, "Ayame?"

_"Kagome! Oh my god, you have no idea how sorry I am, I'll up your pay as much as you want, please forgive me!"_

Kagome laughed, ignoring Inuyasha's small growl of irritation as she replied, "No need for that, I forgive you, Ayame. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at work tomorrow."

Ayame was obviously surprised as she replied, _"Oh. Well then. You're still getting a pay raise, you deserve it anyways."_

Kagome laughed.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later found Inuyasha sprawled out on his bed, smirking lightly at the young woman was curled up at his side, sighing softly. A small rumble came from his chest and Kagome mumbled, "You're making me tired. Stop."

Inuyasha snorted, nuzzling her head lovingly, an arm winding around her waist "Stupid."

"Yeah, I love you, too," Kagome huffed, snuggling against him with a sigh.

They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head gently, tightening his grip around her, scared that she'd disappear from his grasp. Kagome laughed quietly, turning her attention on his ears. "Come here, you," she murmured.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grunting as he allowed her to sit up. He kept his arms around her waist, burying his face against her torso as she began to rub his ears gently with her thumb and forefinger. "We need to do this more often," Inuyasha murmured to her, rumbling quietly.

Kagome smiled, nodding in agreement. "Guess we should-"

Suddenly the door flew open and something landed on Inuyasha's head, making him grunt in surprise as he found himself unable to breathe in Kagome's lap. Kagome flushed a pretty pink, looking startled as Shippo beamed at her, saying, "I wanted to show you my picture."

Kagome quickly moved Shippo off of Inuyasha's head, ignoring the dark growl he gave as she said, "Show me."

Inuyasha rubbed the top of his head as Shippo pulled out a picture and showed it to her, explaining the different things and their meanings that he'd put into it. Inuyasha was, surprisingly enough, surprised that his young cousin had come up with so much for a simple picture.

"Is it good?" Shippo finished, asking the question in a breathy, anxious tone.

"Very," Kagome told him, smiling as she kissed his forehead. "It's a very good picture that would rival some adults'. Noticing the annoyed look on her fiancée's face, she smiled, patting Shippo's head. "Why don't you go show Rin or Sango?"

"Kay!" Shippo tore off at full speed, tail poofed up with pride behind him.

Inuyasha scowled, glaring after him. "He ruined my fun," he grumbled.

Kagome tweaked his ear, replying, "Well I'm tired now, so let's get some sleep, okay? We can snuggle-"

"I don't _snuggle_ woman."

Kagome snickered quietly, crawling under the covers and curling up into a ball with a smile. "Whatever you say."

Inuyasha sighed, sliding under them with her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The next morning found Kagome quickly scarfing down breakfast while Rin skipped around Takahashi Mansion in a fairly good mood. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru when said demon walked in, asking him, "Why is Rin running around the place first thing in the morning?"

Sesshomaru blinked, then immediately disappeared, most likely intent on finding his mate in the large building.

Next up was Miroku, who flopped down tiredly into a chair beside Kagome, chugging a glass of water with a yawn.

"The twins keeping you up?" Kagome asked.

"You have no idea," came Sango's voice as she appeared, digging around for some food, "They were up all night bawling. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up."

"Inuyasha _was_ pretty intent on keeping my head covered last night," Kagome mused, thoughtful. "I bet that was why."

Miroku and Sango stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey," Kagome protested, holding up her hands. "We were just sleeping. Jeez, I haven't done anything with him."

"Yet," Sango added, snickering as Kagome frowned, swatting playfully at her. "So you're off to work this morning?"

Kagome nodded as she stood, smiling. "Might as well. I have nothing better to do."

"Well, have fun," Sango said with a smirk. "Inuyasha's going to freak out when he wakes up and finds you gone."

"He can get over it," Kagome said, waving her off. "I told him I was going to work today. He should've gotten up when I did instead of trying to seduce me before falling back asleep."

Miroku roared with laughter, nearly falling out of his chair. "He tried to _seduce_ you this morning? I have to give the guy credit, he's really trying!"

Sango hit the back of his head, shaking her head though she, too, was smiling. "Shut up, Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes, giving each a hug before scooping up her purse, phone and keys, waving before ducking outside, heading for her black pathfinder. She climbed in, started the car, and then pulled out of the long driveway that led to Takahashi Mansion.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha grunted slightly as he stretched, nuzzling his face into his pillow, ignoring the annoying buzzing of his phone that greeted him first thing in the morning. Something was missing, but he could care less as he breathed Kagome's scent in deeply, a small rumbling spilling from him.

_Kagome._

Inuyasha shot up; awake in an instant, growling as he sniffed the air for his wench. Finding her scent had faded, meaning she'd been gone at least an hour, Inuyasha flew out of bed, not hesitating as he tore down to the kitchen, where his brother and his mate, Sango, and Miroku were enjoying breakfast. "Oi! Where's my wench?"

Sango glanced up from where she was eating a piece of bacon. "Huh?"

"My wench? Kagome? Where is she?"

"Oh," Miroku laughed, "She went to work. Didn't she tell you that she was going?"

Inuyasha scowled, growling furiously. "I told her no, damn it!"

"Come on, you can't stop her from going to work," Rin told him gently.

"Hm…is the runt at school?" Inuyasha grinned evilly, glancing at his sister-in-law.

Rin narrowed her eyes warily. "School doesn't start till next week, Inuyasha. Now, what do you want with your cousin?" Sesshomaru copied her, though he glared.

"I want to take him out for ice cream…" Inuyasha was interrupted when Shippo came shrieking into the kitchen, launching himself at Inuyasha and scrambling onto his shoulder, still extremely small for his age.

"Please!" Shippo pleaded. "I want some ice cream, please! Let me go with Inuyasha, Rin?"

Rin sighed. "You better take that kid out," she told Inuyasha, "Or you owe me big time mister."

"YAY!" Shippo exclaimed, beaming. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, Inuyasha!" He leaped from Inuyasha's shoulder and took off towards the door. Inuyasha sighed, chasing after him.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome smiled kindly, though fought the urge to smack the woman in front of her as she shook her head at the dress. "No, this one just…isn't the one," she said.

"We'll just find a different one then," Kagome replied, leading her back into the dressing rooms. She helped the woman out of it, then into a new one, leading her out for her friends' inspections.

What she expected to see was the bored sister, mother, and friends of the woman she was helping out, sitting there, yawning.

What she _didn't_ expect to see was all of the women in the room up and surrounding two people had appeared, cooing over the child that was held by the taller form, a grin spread across his innocent face.

Kagome nearly toppled over. "_Inuyasha_!" She glared at him. "What are you doing here?!"

He looked at her innocently, shifting Shippo onto his shoulder, allowing the small boy to climb onto his head. The woman squealed at this sight, beaming. Inuyasha snickered quietly when he smelled Kagome's slight jealousy, ruffling Shippo's hair as he told her, "I was taking Shippo out for ice cream and wanted to know if you were done."

"One, I just got here less than an hour ago," Kagome said with exaggerated patience. "And two, I'm helping Miss Takeda with finding her dress…we have a few more to try on."

Inuyasha grunted, muttering something to Shippo. Shippo then looked innocently at the woman Kagome was helping. "But she looks pretty in _that_ dress…and I really wanna go out for ice cream with you and Inuyasha, Kagome."

Kaori Takeda blinked in surprise, and then beamed, looking at her family who nodded their agreement. "This dress it is," she told Kagome.

Kagome looked startled. "Oh. Okay, then…I'll just take you to Yura and then we can go out."

About ten minutes later found Inuyasha walking down the street, Shippo on his left shoulder and Kagome walking on his right side, arms crossed and expression furious. "You can't just flatter Yura into letting me go out earlier, Inuyasha. It's not nice. I know you're rich and everything because of Toga-san's company, but come on. I want something to do."

"You could take care of Shippo," Inuyasha suggested. "That way Rin and Sango can keep an eye on you while Sesshomaru, Miroku, and I are at work."

Kagome shot the half-demon at her side a dark, furious look. "I want to work."

"Then we'll get you a job at Shikon Elementary. They rebuilt the place, you know."

"I seriously doubt Kaede-san will let me back in there to work after the incident with Naraku," Kagome chided.

"We can ask," Inuyasha replied with a shrug, raising an eyebrow. An ear tweaked and Kagome's gaze shifted to the said ear. She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "We can," he insisted. "I can get them to let you work there. 'Sides, Rin works as a sub there sometimes. And we have a few others there."

"…seriously?"

"We were looking for you," Inuyasha said simply, his voice soft. "They liked it there and chose to stay."

"Oh," Kagome replied, smiling slightly. "I don't think I want that, Inuyasha. Thank you for offering that, though. I think I'd prefer to stay where I am."

He growled. "I'm not giving you a choice."

Kagome snickered quietly, reaching up and tugging on a familiar beaded necklace that was around his neck. "Don't make me say it, Inuyasha," she threatened. "I forgot a lot, but I know that this still works."

"Keh! You wouldn't do it in public." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Watch me. Shippo, come here, would you?"

"Don't you- damn it, runt! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha said, panicked as the kitsune scrambled into Kagome's arms.

"Do you give in?" Kagome smirked.

"Hell no," Inuyasha growled, "I just want you to be safe, you stupid wench!"

"…sit!"

Kagome smirked as she walked ahead with Shippo giggling in her grasp, Inuyasha lying on the ground face first with people staring at him, a few demons eying him knowingly.


	16. Midoriko

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimers and thanks to my lovely reviewers! ^_^**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Magatsuhi cursed as he glared out the window of his massive business building, his red eyes full of anger as he silently watched a familiar silver haired man hit the ground with a single word from the woman beside him. The kitsune on her shoulder covered his mouth as he giggled.

No! She wasn't supposed to be happy! She was supposed to despair what had happened! She was supposed to hate herself for causing the Takahashi family so much pain!

But no, here she was right before his eyes. Happy. Smiling. _Laughing_. With Inuyasha!

Magatsuhi bared his blunt teeth, growing even more mad as the half-demon scrambled to his feet, hurrying after his love, flushed with embarrassment and anger as a few of the youkai in the street laughed and patted his shoulder while he passed. He'd ruined his plan again. _Almost_ ruined it, he corrected himself. He still had a chance of making her hatred high once more.

He fingered the chain that hung at his neck, smirking as he felt the weight of it. Jewel Shards filled the small container connected to it. He could use them to his advantage, until he created another, of course. Hm... "What to do, what to do?" Magatsuhi murmured with a smirk, holding them up to his eyes.

He could, of course, use them on himself. Make himself insanely powerful. But then every demon in the world would be set on killing him for their "peace". All _pathetic_. Who wanted peace? Fighting was the answer! The strongest should win! Not the weakest!

But of course, everyone believed that the weaker ones were the ones who should be in charge.

His eyes narrowed. He'd change that. He glanced out the window again, grinning. He'd granted Kagome's memories back, true. She'd taken her own heart back, fine.

But guess who still had the strings controlling her soul?

And therefore, guess who still had the control over her powers?

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," Magatsuhi said without bothering to look at who it was.

So he was surprised when pale arms wound around his chest, and a feminine voice purred, "You seem to be deep in thought, Magatsuhi, dear."

Magatsuhi grinned, turning to face the woman and tilting her chin up to look into her sparkling eyes. "Ah, my dear woman. I was merely planning. I am glad you are here though, as I was growing bored of planning." His hand moved from her waist to her hip, giving a gentle squeeze. "Let us go."

As he turned and led the way out of his office, she noticed something on his desk. She scanned them over, and then quickly tucked them in the pocket of her jacket before following.

Kimi gave a hidden smile.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome hummed thoughtfully as she took a bite of her –delicious –ice cream. Across from her, Shippo happily devoured his, much like his older cousin, who devoured it as fast as he could eat it. Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she complained, "You're embarrassing, Inuyasha. Can't you eat like a normal person?"

Inuyasha smirked, sticking his tongue out at her. "I'm having fun with my baby cousin, shut up, woman!"

Shippo giggled at the dark look that caused Inuyasha to flinch, begging for her forgiveness. Not out loud of course, but by looking at her pleadingly with his golden eyes. Kagome sighed. "Fine," she grumbled, "I forgive you. I won't say the word."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, slowing his eating of his ice cream. "Good."

Kagome went back to quietly eating hers.

"So. I see you took Shippo and a woman out for ice cream. Is this one the keeper girl my Sesshomaru has been talking about?"

Inuyasha choked on his ice cream, coughing and sputtering. "K-Kimi!"

Kagome blinked, startled at the sudden sight of a proud looking silver haired woman, whose golden eyes gleamed with a bit of amusement. Her long silver hair was tied back in a high pony tail, and she wore a black trench coat over a teal blue sweater and a pair of jeans, her feet clad in heels.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, swallowing quickly and sitting up straight. Shippo squeaked, doing the same, while Kagome just raised an eyebrow.

Kimi snorted. "After all I've done for you, you only say terrible things." She sniffed, tilting her head up and looking at the three out of the corner of her eye before saying, "I…visited…. Magatsuhi today. He was in his office, so I just went up. On our way out, I saw this." She tossed a folded piece of paper at the half-demon and he caught it, examining it carefully.

Kagome blinked, curious as a low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. "What's on it?" she asked, reaching over and plucking it from her half-demon. She scanned the paper over and grimaced.

They were notes.

Notes on the reactions of different demons reacting to the powers of a miko.

Particularly dog demons and half-demons.

Kagome's face paled "He wants to purify everyone? But he's a demon!" She said urgently, relooking over the paper.

It clicked in Inuyasha's mind. He glanced at Kimi. "He doesn't have any control over her anymore, though," He pointed out, frowning. "He can't touch her."

"He has control over her powers still," Kimi explained. "He can't control her memories –for now. And she has her heart. But he still has the tie that seals her powers. Miko," she turned to Kagome. She then pointed at Inuyasha. "I want you to try and purify him a little."

Kagome looked startled. "I can't do that, it's Inuyasha! I don't want to purify him!"  
"Do it, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, offering his hand. "I want to see if what she says is true."

Kagome hesitated, taking his hand without any attempt at first, tempted to lie. But she saw the knowing look in Inuyasha's eyes, and sighed, closing her own for a moment. For a moment, she remained still, where she was. Finally, she opened her eyes, drawing her hand back. "Nothing. I can't feel them at all."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Kimi said slowly, "Your powers, Kagome, are fairly strong compared to those of others. You are most likely the most powerful miko to ever have existed, far more powerful than Midoriko-"

Inuyasha interrupted then. "'Course my wench is more powerful than that old witch."

"Midoriko is mortal, but has been alive for centuries," Kimi pointed out. "There is a reason for that that I will let her tell you herself. She is more powerful than Kikyo was by far, as well."

Inuyasha growled at this and Kagome reassuringly touched his shoulder. "Hush, Inuyasha, you don't need to growl every few moments."

"So what are you saying?" Inuyasha snapped, ignoring Kagome, who turned her attention on the absolutely bewildered Shippo.

"I'm saying I believe it is time you go visit Midoriko."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha as the half-demon explained the situation and Kagome chased after Shippo, who had scrambled off to play with Kirara. "The demon controls the girl's powers?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head with exasperation. "According to your mother he does, anyways. What we think he's planning is to wait until Kagome's surrounded by demons, including us, and then make her powers going berserk, purifying all of us."

"We need to avoid taking her out in public then," Sesshomaru replied, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Well, that will be hard," Inuyasha grumbled. "I need to go see someone with her. We'll just be careful."

"If she purifies that many demons," Sesshomaru warned, his eyes narrowed. "She will be sent to death, accused of being a black miko."

"Sesshomaru-"

"I believe, however," Sesshomaru interrupted, a growl warning Inuyasha to shut up. "That if we are not near her when she goes out, then perhaps he will not try anything. Send one of the humans with her to visit this person. I have a feeling that you do not necessarily need to go."

Inuyasha bristled at this suggestion, growling furiously. "She's not going anywhere without me, damn it! She's my wench!"

The half-demon's half-brother sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. "I don't understand why you came to me if you are unwilling to listen to what I have to say, Inuyasha. If we are not near the girl when she goes out near other youkai, then perhaps he won't be as intent on killing everyone!"

"If she goes out alone, though, he could kidnap her again!" Inuyasha argued, "Wouldn't it just be better for me to go with her if that happens?"

"No, trust me on this." Sesshomaru's tone was sharp, irritated. Did Inuyasha want his help or not?! "Do not go with her. Send that perverted friend of yours with her; he can keep her safe enough. I will send Rin as well, if you would prefer."

"Don't send your mate into a line of fire," Inuyasha grumbled. "It's a very bad idea. I'll just have Miroku go I suppose and have him or Kagome call me when they get to there."

"Where exactly are they going?" the full dog demon asked, slightly intrigued by this situation. "Where are they going that would make you want to go with her, hm?"

"They're going to visit Midoriko," Inuyasha said with a scowl. "Kimi said some things about her being seriously powerful, perhaps able to help us. I don't want Kagome to go without me though!" His tone was frustrated. "What if she's taken while they're gone? I don't want to lose her again, damn it!"

"She won't be taken," Sesshomaru said impatiently. "I will make sure of it."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome sighed in exasperation as she walked down the sidewalk with Miroku at her side, mumbling, "This is just plain ridiculous. Seriously? She doesn't even live that far away from us, why couldn't I go alone?"

"Because Inuyasha is an overprotective possessive bastard that threatened to tear me apart if I didn't come with you?" Miroku replied, shoving his hand through his hair. His violet eyes were thoughtful. "Idiot."

Kagome smirked, snickering. "I agree with that, he is kind of an idiot, isn't he?"

Miroku grinned. "So, have you talked to Souta lately?"

"Eh, we talked yesterday." Kagome replied, "The little brat got home with his new wife. Then he questioned when Inuyasha and my wedding is after I told him I got my memories back." She grimaced. "I told him it won't happen until Inuyasha stops being a jerk."

Miroku grinned, laughing. "You'll be waiting a long, long time," he teased.

"I know," Kagome giggled. She paused in walking, checking the piece of paper in her hand. She glanced at the street they were on, starting forward again. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Good," Miroku replied, "I'm tired of being on lookout. According to Kimi, Magatsuhi wouldn't dare strike while we're around Midoriko. Midoriko may be our only hope in defeating him."

"True," Kagome agreed, her eyes narrowing in thought as they climbed the steps onto a porch. "Come on, 'Roku, we're here." Kagome raised her hand, firmly pressing the doorbell, hearing it ring and echo throughout the house before them.

Miroku's gaze became curious as he heard footsteps on the other side, and then a lock switching out of place. Kagome stiffened excitedly, and then blinked when the owner of the home opened the door.

A middle aged woman stood there, her brown eyes curious yet wary. Her long black hair was tied out of her face. She stood almost taller than Miroku and her pale hands tightened their grip on the door. "Can I help you two?"

Kagome looked up at the woman's calm face in surprise. "Are you Midoriko-san?"

"I am," she replied calmly, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want with me?"

Miroku looked just as surprised as Kagome. "I didn't expect you to be so young, Midoriko-san…"

"Look," Midoriko snapped, impatient now. "I was working. What do you want?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance. Stepping forward, a hand out to shake in greeting, she said firmly, "I am Kagome Higurashi. This is Miroku. A woman by the name of Kimi Sato told us that it would be a good idea to come see you."

Midoriko looked startled at the name. "Kimi? She told you to?" She stepped back, waving them inside. "Come inside, I apologize for being so rude. Reporters and researchers like to stop by often with questions about me."

Kagome exchanged a look with Miroku. "I hate to say it, but we have questions for you," Miroku said hesitantly.

"For a good reason, I'm sure," Midoriko replied, waving them off. "Have a seat on the couch there." She nodded at a couch, settling down on a chair across from it. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Kagome smiled faintly, and began to speak. "It all started with this demon…or half-demon, I suppose…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He ducked into the house, his eyes dark with sadness as he made his way through it. The kitchen was sparkly clean, despite some dust, showing that someone did, indeed, still live here. The living room was as cozy as he remembered it. The dining room as bright. He made his way up the stairs, his clawed fingers brushing against the walls until he came to a bedroom, where he ducked in it.

He was surprised.

The room was black and white, just as he remembered it. Her scent filled it, a few weeks old due to the fact that she'd been staying at the Takahashi Mansion after her three week trip to America. He smiled slightly, touching the solid black bedding that was made perfectly over the bed.

Kagome was still a perfectionist.

Inuyasha chuckled, straightening as he turned away from the bed, breathing in his wench's scent and making his way back towards the door. A picture, however, made him stop and stare.

It was of nothing but a simple flash of silver, pinned to the wall.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. He remembered that day. Kagome tried to take a picture of him, and he, being the stubborn idiot that he was, had dived out of the way.

He couldn't believe she'd kept it.

Inuyasha shook his head, ducking out of the room and heading downstairs. "Stupid wench. So she remembered a little bit the whole time, huh?"

Inuyasha quickly left the house, heading for the backyard. He paused in the middle of it, noticing a tangled thicket of trees that made him sigh, shaking his head. The spot where she'd found him.

Inuyasha continued forward, heading to the cave.

He slowly walked into it, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh," he muttered, covering his nose. The place _still_ reeked of old blood, from when he'd attempted to claw himself in hopes of ridding his body of another's soul.

His golden gaze swept the cave quickly, noticing the small blood splashes that stained the ground. He grimaced, rubbing at the spot that was over his heart. He could still remember the pain of his claws tearing into himself…

Inuyasha shuddered.

Why the hell had he come here?!

He turned around, a smile flickering across his face.

Oh, yeah. He wanted to remind himself just how much his wench meant to him, not that he'd forget.

Now it was time to go home and see her again.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome and Miroku hurried into the Mansion, their eyes _still_ gleaming with surprise as Miroku went to go find his wife and Kagome went to find the half-demon that she adored and loved.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, peeking into the half-demon's room. She smiled slightly when she saw him lazily reclined on his bed, looking impatient. At her voice, he glanced up and grinned, beckoning her over, muttering, "Get over here, stupid."

Kagome grinned, darting over and jumping onto the bed beside him, his arms immediately going around her waist and pulling her into his lap after sitting up, nuzzling her head affectionately. His eyes were warm, determined. "What'd you find out?"

Kagome became serious quickly, pursing her lips. "Oh, Midoriko-san knows Magatsuhi. Very well, might I add. The two were the ones who came up with the Jewel."

Inuyasha was startled by this. "Really?"

She nodded. "They were married," she murmured, messing with a lock of his silver hair. "She loved him, and he used her powers to create it. So she went away, taking the Jewel with her. But she lost it, and it was taken by some demon that was slain by my ancestor, and then passed it down. That's the reason she's still alive, she's mated to a demon."

Inuyasha's grip tightened around Kagome, resting his chin on her head, his mouth dry. "And destroying him?"

Kagome bit her lip. "We can't kill him without killing her," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Of course. I forgot. A mating bond allows you to connect your life span to the demons. Once you pass the mortal age limit, if your demon mate dies, you die. Simple as that."

She gave him a sharp look. "And she said we could."

"Excuse me?"

"She said we could kill him." Kagome murmured, "She said that she gave us her permission. She's tired of living, and the mating bond between the two is keeping her from peace. She said we had to break away from him first." Kagome's tone hardened. "We need to get my spiritual powers away from his control."

Inuyasha growled softly. "How helpful," he said sarcastically. "Like we didn't already do that."

Kagome giggled, tweaking his ear. "I know how to do it though. Or at least…" Kagome's face flushed red and she avoided his gaze. "I think I do. Miroku suggested it."

"Oh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know? Miroku's ways are always perverted…"

Kagome huffed slightly, rolling her eyes, snuggling against him. "Huh. I'll tell you in the morning if you're going to be that way." She muttered.

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha whined, tugging on a lock of her hair. "Tell me!"

"No, you're going to make fun of me!"

"Please?" He whined, "You owe me. I let you go with Miroku."

"That was ten times worse than going with you would've been," Kagome pointed out.

"Point taken," Inuyasha sighed, pleadingly looking at her. "Wench…"

"Fine," Kagome mumbled, avoiding his gaze again as she told him, "Miroku suggested actually getting together intimately, that might break any bonds with him left because apparently your aura would push out someone else's."

Inuyasha looked startled at this suggestion. But it could work… "And you'd become my mate right now? Just to get rid of it?"

Kagome's cheeks became tinted pink, making her look slightly innocent though Inuyasha knew she wasn't. "Yeah. And maybe I'm tired of waiting for it to be safe?"

Inuyasha grinned, his eyes already glowing happily as he tilted her head up to look at him, meeting her eyes. "You have a point there. It'll always be crazy."

And with that, Inuyasha slanted his mouth over hers.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Shorter than I hoped, and I know Inuyasha went OOC towards the end . Oh well.**


End file.
